Pretty in Punk
by rory21
Summary: What happens when on Smackdown! the punk princess meets the self proclaimed prince of punk? Will something more than friendship begin between what seems a match made in heaven? Shannon Moore & Ashley Massaro
1. Welcome Back

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to the awesome Christal for encouraging me to write this fic and for giving me her approval then lol!  
Hope you guys like it, i've been obsessed over this pairing for awhile so i thought why not give it a try :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; English is not my own language so i apologize for errors/typos.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
"Welcome back"**

Ashley Massaro bounced up and down to warm herself up behind the famous curtain; it had been months since her last time out there and now she was eager to step outside and feel the excitement of the crowd and her own running through her veins.

"Here we go," she smiled with an eye on the monitor where she was watching the current match, her moment had finally arrived and she couldn't wait anymore.

---

Michelle McCool ran towards Victoria knocking her down with a clothesline and then, as soon as the vicious vixen stood up, she hit her with a standing dropkick.

"A beautiful, athletic move performed by Michelle McCool!" Michael Cole commented at ringside.

"I wouldn't mind having her perform it on me!" JBL echoed with a grin.

But in meanwhile the dark haired diva was already back on her feet and, after ducking another clothesline, had taken Michelle down with a suplex and locked the blonde in a roll up… with an handful of tights.

1, 2, 3.

The former women's champion didn't even have enough time to realize her win cause someone took her from behind, while she was still holding Michelle, and tossed her heavily on the mat.

"But… that's Ashley!" Michael Cole exclaimed, "she's back!"

"And now that's the perfect Christmas present I wished for!" JBL beamed.

Victoria's eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at no other than the self proclaimed dirty diva standing in the ring. "You! What the hell you think you're doing here!" The dark haired diva yelled.

"I'm back, bitch!" Ashley replied with a shrug and a confident smile as she was now side by side with an obviously disappointed Michelle who was glaring at her opponent.

"Thanks," the taller diva smiled as Ashley raised her hand and pointed at her fellow diva while the crowd cheered for them.

"I guess the dirty diva is finally back, Michael!" JBL concluded the broadcast.

---

The two blondes walked together in the backstage, Michelle's arm around Ashley's shoulders.

"And finally she's back." She said in a sing song voice.

"Trust me, I couldn't wait anymore!" The punk diva giggled.

"So now you're gonna kick some butts around here, huh?"

"Well, that's what I intend to." She grinned amused at her friend's smile.

"Awesome… so first of all we gonna celebrate!"

"And what do we have to celebrate?"

"Hello? Are we having the same conversation here?" The taller diva rolled her eyes, "Your return, of course!"

"Okay, sorry" she laughed "so what do you have in mind?"

"A great night out with your fellow divas and wrestlers! How does that sound to you?" She announced with a satisfied smile.

"Aw very cool but actually for tonight I was hoping of some relax, you know, like just you and a few of the girls in my hotel room…"

"C'mon when was the last time you went clubbing?" Michelle rolled her eyes as Ashley didn't answer, "See? You need some fun! And besides, you've been away for too long so no protests accepted."

"Fine, let's do it." The punk princess gave up with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Awesome!" Her friend giggled linking arm with her, "Just wait till I tell Torrie and then all the roster would be informed!"

Ashley wasn't quite sure if that sounded more like a threat actually, but she hadn't time to express her feelings cause they spotted a couple of superstars who where walking in the nearby corridor.

"Hey there ladies!"

"Oh noes…" Michelle groaned as Jamie Noble approached them.

"What's wrong?" the punk princess looked at her friend with a confused look but was soon distracted by Jamie who took her own hand and kissed it.

"Enchanté." He grinned.

Michelle eloquently looked at the punk diva as to say "That's what's wrong!"

"'Chelle you never introduced me to your friend here…" Jamie went on with a seductive tone… at least according to him.

"Ashley, Jamie. Jamie, Ashley." The blonde simply said rolling her eyes and hoping that that torture wouldn't last long.

"You know Michelle and I are getting very closer… I think I will call her my girlfriend soon, so I guess we'll see each other often now." He told Ash in what was supposed to be a low, confidential whisper… that of course everybody around them heard.

The punk diva looked almost shocked at the others, wondering what on earth he was talking about and desperately trying to hold laughter as her eyes met Shannon Moore's amused grin.

"…good to know then." She nodded at Jamie who seemed to wait for an answer from her and shoot an eloquent "Help me" look at the blonde superstar in front of her.

"Jamie, I think I just saw Hornswoggle running around with your gym back, you know?" Shannon piped up pointing at an undefined point in front of them.

"What? That stupid, little…" and muttering something else against the illegitimate McMahon, the dark haired cruiserweight finally left the two girls.

"Thank God!" Michelle dramatically exclaimed looking up and without wasting another minute marched towards the women's locker room.

"OMG what was that?" The dirty diva asked madly giggling.

"You wouldn't know, trust me," Shannon chuckled "he's obsessed with her. And with the leprechaun."

"I noticed." She commented amused and slightly shook her head, "God, I think I've been gone for too long, I missed all this!"

"Definitely." The self proclaimed prince of punk flashed her a smile. Being him one of Matt's closest friends, they had known each other for quite long.

"So how are you doing Shan?" She said with the same friendly smile.

"Pretty good actually… and you?"

But she hadn't time to answer cause another old acquaintance brushed past them, literally grabbing Shannon's arm with him.

"We're late punk, no time for talk. Hi Ash, bye Ash." Gregory Helms said in his rush.

The dirty diva just rolled her eyes at the one of Matt's friends that she had always liked the least.

Shannon turned to look at her and apologetically opened his arms, "Welcome back!" he shouted back at her.

She nodded and smiled before turning to go and join Michelle. "_It's indeed good to be back…"_ she couldn't help but think to herself with a chuckle.

* * *

Next chapter: the girls celebrate Ashley's come back and the dirty diva will meet a certain someone at the club... 


	2. Guilty Pleasure

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Christal-R**, **JL2009**, **xAttitudex**, **cassymae**, **csimiamigirl73**, **ExtremeXShinyXHeartgram** and **jada951** for reviewing last chapter, you rock! I forgot to mention that the title of the fic is inspired by a Fall Out Boy's song.  
Hope you enjoy this one :)  
R&R!**

* * *

****Chapter 2  
"Guilty Pleasure"**

"Do we really have to do _this_?" The punk princess groaned as in her hotel room Michelle and Torrie were busy finding the 'perfect outfit' for her.

"Ash, it's the night of your return." Michelle pointed out matter-of-factly, "Stop complaining and try to be collaborative."

"And don't roll your eyes," Torrie added "you've been away for months, what's better than a night out with all your friends?"

"Fine, I'm in." The self proclaimed dirty diva finally gave her approval.

"Awesome." Michelle beamed.

"Although it's that 'all your friends' that worries me actually. What does that 'all' mean?"

"Mmm a few of us…" The Boise native evasively responded.

"Tor, how many people have you invited?" She insisted raising an eyebrow.

"Sort of… the whole roster?" She innocently smiled.

"What?" Ashley exclaimed heavily collapsing on the bed.

"…and also someone from ECW." Torrie added almost in whisper making the dirty diva groan.

"C'mon, c'mon" Michelle smiled literally pulling her up from the bed, "just think of having fun tonight, you deserve it."

"Okay," she faintly smiled at her friend's words "so can I be collaborative saying that there's no way I'm wearing _that_?"

"Why?! I brought it from my store just for you!" Torrie exclaimed.

"Aw, I appreciate that sweetie but you know… that's not really my style." She tried to carefully choose he words looking at a short purple dress with sparkles all over it.

"And what are you going to wear then? Not something… _punk_ I hope." The Boise belle rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" She shrugged and took something out of her closet, "It's my night, right?" And with a smirk the dirty diva disappeared behind the bathroom's door.

------

"Ash, are you done? We're gonna be late!" Michelle called out 10 minutes later.

"Give me one sec!" She responded glancing for a last time in the mirror to check if every thing was okay. She had chosen a black tank top with a silver, glittering playboy bunny printed on and a pair of faded light blue low rider jeans; at her feet a pair of heeled black boots and on her right arm a black skull-printed sleeve; she had put on a simple make up with just black eyeliner mascara and transparent lip gloss, her long hair was straight and loose on her shoulders.

She nodded at her reflection and took a deep breathe before stepping outside. "Okay, I'm ready to go." She announced with a wide smile.

"Wow Ash… you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks 'Chelle, you're not bad yourself." She softly giggled at her friend.

"Tor, what do you think? Doesn't she look great?"

"A little too punk-ish… but it fits her awesomely." The Boise native finally gave her approval with a roll of her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want me to curl your hair?"

"Yep, thanks anyway." Ashley smiled.

"Michelle?"

"Same here."

"Fine," Torrie gave up with a sigh "but don't come to complain with me later."

"Let's go," Michelle laughed playfully rolling her eyes at how obsessed their friend was becoming.

"Yep, we'd better move before she comes up with some other ideas." The punk princess agreed with an amused grin.

------

Finally 20 minutes later the three divas stepped in the crowded club, welcomed by loud music blasting through the speakers.

"It looks cool here." Ashley commented looking around.

"Yep, it's very nice indeed." Michelle echoed.

"Oh I saw Montel over there… excuse me for a moment girls!" Torrie smiled before rushing away.

"Montel?" Ashley asked raising an eyebrow.

"MVP." The all-American girl explained with a roll of her eyes.

"Is she with him now?" She asked surprised.

"Thank God NO!"

"Then she likes him?"

"They have like a love/hate thing going on…" she shrugged, "Unbelievable hun, I know."

"Wow. But I thought she had a crush on Batista?"

"Nah, that was like ages ago." Michelle nervously smiled with a blush that didn't escape her friend's attention. "I told you you have been away for too long!"

"And what about you then?" She smirked, "Apart Jamie, of course."

"Are we here to dance or what? Let's go." The athletic diva avoided the question pulling Ashley toward the dance floor.

"Sorry, where are we going?"

"To dance!" She responded matter-of-factly.

"Oh Michelle you know I really can't dance!" The dirty diva groaned in protest.

"Uh-oh, too late." She innocently grinned.

"OMG that's Ashley!"

"Ashleyyy!"

"So glad to see you!"

The punk princess forced herself to not run away as far as possible from the dance floor as all three extreme exposé members squeezed her in a hug.

------

The dirty diva did her best to follow her friends' rhythm and to enjoy 'her night' not being particularly fond of dancing, cause every time she announced that she was going to take a break one of the girls cried "Oh not now, I love this song! Just this one!" and so she couldn't help but be stuck there.

"Oh noes, not tonight too!" Michelle groaned.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked with a puzzled look.

"Hurry up, hide me!"

It didn't took long to find out what was going on cause in a minute Jamie Noble had joined the group of divas, obviously searching for 'his' Michelle.

"You know what?" Ashley told him desperately trying to hold a laugh, "I'll go and find her for you, 'k?"

"Great!"

And glad to have finally found a way to escape from the dance floor unnoticed by the girls, she rushed away before Torrie's radar could find her and sat on a high stool at the counter. "Finally!" She sighed relieved.

"Tired of dancing?" A male well known voice asked her.

"Hey Shannon!" She looked at her left to find that she was sat next to him and turned her stool to face the Reject, "Sorry I didn't see you."

"No prob, you seemed quite in a rush." He chuckled.

"Oh yes, it's never too quick to bail from the dance floor." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"You don't like to dance?"

"Shannon. You must have a terrible memory to forget my complete lack of dance coordination." She stated with a serious expression that made him laugh.

"That could be so… but why were you dancing then?" He asked amused.

"Obviously you never found yourself literally forced to by Torrie and Michelle," she playfully rolled her eyes "Thank God for that, trust me."

"I will." He grinned amused, "So wanna share your escape's plan? You know in case someday I get cornered by them…"

"Sure, sounds fair." She giggled.

"I'm all ears." He grinned moving his stool next to her.

"Well actually I think you just need your eyes." She smirked and nodded to the dance floor in Jamie's direction who was 'dancing' in a very… _unique_ way.

"Oh my God." The prince of punk stated before bursting out with laughter.

"I know, right?!" She echoed.

"That's…"

"Terrible." She concluded for him, both still laughing.

"Ew I don't wanna see it never again." He shook his head and turned to Ash again.

"But that was a great distraction anyway." The dirty diva giggled, "I offered to go and search for Michelle for him."

"Smart move." He grinned his approval.

"Thanks." She giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind then." He chuckled, "So you wanna go to find her?"

"Not really, probably she's hiding in the girls' bathroom or behind someone taller than her" she smiled "I'd rather stay here if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." He smiled back.

"Good. I'll take a beer then." She said to the barman.

"Two, thanks." He echoed and before she could open her handbag he had already paid for both.

"Oh you don't have to…"

"Nah, my pleasure. Consider it my welcome back present." He said with a smile that made Ashley lightly blush.

"Thanks then," she genuinely smiled "a toast?"

"Sure," he beamed raising his bottle "to what we toast then?"

"To being back… and meet old friends again." She beamed.

"Cheers." He chuckled.

------

An half hour later the two punks were still chatting and having a capital time together, unaware of the time passing by.

"And so she already rejected him 3 times and still he insists." Shannon concluded with an amused smile.

"Poor Greg." She laughed.

"Poor Brook!" He echoed.

"Gosh, I've seriously been away for too long!"

"Yes, you definitely have." He sincerely smiled.

They stood still for a moment not breaking the eye contact, then he startled when she placed her hand on his, "Oh my… look!" She exclaimed starting to laugh.

Shannon looked at her hand for a second before realizing why she had done so and turning to look at the dance floor when it seemed that Jamie had finally found Michelle. "Poor girl."

"He found her!" Ashley roared with laughter.

"And I think he's talking to you…" He echoed as Jamie raised his thumbs up looking at the self proclaimed dirty diva who couldn't help but respond in the same way.

"That's crazy." She laughed.

"Definitely." He grinned, "Wanna go and save her?"

"She's a grown up girl after all." She giggled, "But you can go if you want to… I mean you don't have to keep me company if you wanna dance!"

"Ashley, I _can't_ dance." He stated as if it was obvious.

"Trust me Shannon, I remember _that_." She said with a giggle.

"Then why are you asking?"

"To be polite." She smirked.

"You're trying to fool me dirty diva?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled amused.

"Absolutely not," she laughed "I was just trying to not make you feel obliged."

"Too late." He grinned standing up and taking her hand.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"We're going to dance."

"What?! Oh no way!" She laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because we're… outrageous, really."

"Just for the fun of it?" He offered with a smile that made Ashley very difficult to refuse.

"…just one song, reject." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha!" He triumphantly smiled leading her to the dance floor, "Besides we can't be worse than Jamie, right?"

"I truly hope so." She giggled.

And fortunately for them it seemed so, cause they actually matched perfectly and the 'just one song' became 3 without them even noticing it cause they were too busy having fun and laughing with each other.

Ashley laughed as they bounced up and down together, casually hand in hand, feeling Shannon's body behind her.

_I came here to make you dance tonight_

_I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you,_

_Shut up cause we won't stop,_

_And we're getting down till the sun's coming up._

Shannon couldn't help but smile along as they danced at the rhythm of Cobra Starship's "Guilty Pleasure" feeling maybe too good than he was supposed to, being so close to her.

------

"Whoa." The dirty diva commented taking him back to their previous spot at the counter and catching her breathe.

"At least we didn't kill anyone." The prince of punk grinned amused.

"That was fun." She beamed.

"I agree." He echoed, "We should do it again one of these-"

But he couldn't finish cause they were interrupted by a blonde, long legged diva.

"Ashley Massaro, now you come and dance with me before I try to choke that stupid, annoying… midget!" A visibly annoyed Michelle McCool announced.

The punk princess glanced sideways at her 'partner' who was chuckling. "Excuse me Shannon," she smiled "thanks for the company."

"My pleasure." He winked, "See you around."

"Of course." She smiled before Michelle pushed her away.

He nodded and turned to look after her with a content smile on his face, unaware of everything else around him.


	3. Defending You, Defending Me

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **cassymae**, **csimiamigirl73**, **StartingLine722**, **Christal-R**, **Fallen1987**, **jada951** and **xAttitudex** for reviewing last chapter, you're awesome!  
Hope you like this one, i'll try to upload the next chapter just in a couple of days : )  
R&R and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
"Defending You, Defending Me"**

When Ashley started to wake up the morning after, she was welcomed by a strange pain on her stomach… just like a weight… that, when she finally opened her eyes, was soon revealed to be actually Torrie, peacefully sat on the dirty diva's lap with a grin on her face.

"Aaah! What are you doing?" She asked after instinctively let out a scream.

"'Chelle, she's awake!" The Boise native called out without answering Ashley's question.

"Oh Great! Morning Ash!" The other blonde immediately came out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her hair and joined Torrie at Ashley's bedside, grinning as well.

"Excuse me," the punk princess said with a puzzled look "can you two stop creeping me out and tell me what's going on? Oh and btw Tor, if you don't get off right now I think I'll seriously piss my pants… and yours for the matter."

"Ooops, sorry!" The former 2 times playboy cover girl moved away removing the 'dangerous' pressure off the dirty diva's body and sat at the edge of the bed.

"So what's the matter?"

"Oh we thought _you_ could tell us." Torrie giggled.

"Me?"

"Yes, miss 'I don't want to party but I spent the whole night dancing with Shannon'." Michelle said with a smirk.

"It was just a couple of songs." Ashley defended herself rolling her eyes.

"But you spent the entire night with him anyway." Torrie pointed out.

"Of course I did, we're friends!"

"So isn't there anything that you want to tell us?" Michelle insisted.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"And are you sure he is just a friend then? Completely sure?" The other diva asked with an allusive smile.

"Yes girls, I'm sure." The punk princess unwillingly responded with a roll of her eyes. "You know it exists something called friendship even between two persons of opposite sex… and I've known Shannon for three years."

"Yes but… it was one of your boyfriend's best friends back then… now you're single." The All-American girl pointed out.

"But if that's it… I'm glad we don't have to worry," Torrie jumped in "he's really not good enough for you."

"Okay, enough now." The dirty diva declared standing up. "1) Shannon is a great guy and a good friend of mine; 2) We're not having this conversation anymore and 3) …I'm getting late so stop now."

"Late for what?" Michelle asked.

"You have to see him?" Torrie half smirked "Really Ash, you could have better…" She then added with a serious face that annoyed Ashley more than their jokes.

"No Tor," she huffed gathering her clothes around the room "I don't have to see him but I'm scheduled for an appearance at ECW today. And btw," she added before entering the bathroom "leave him alone, I don't want to hear these things again." She concluded defending her friend.

-------

"Wake up prince of punk!" Gregory Helms repeated for the 3rd time without receiving an answer as his friend was still peacefully and deeply asleep. So the former cruiserweight champion had no choice but throwing a pillow at him… which fortunately worked before moving on and trying with more solid objects.

"What the…" Shannon groggily exclaimed tossing the item aside and looking at his roommate with a confused face.

"You told me to wake you up this morning." He innocently smiled.

"I didn't mean exactly like that." He rolled his eyes.

"Well I called you at least 5 times but you didn't hear anything." He replied with a roll of eyes of his own.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well I must have been seriously knocked out then!"

"Yeah, you know, that happens when you go clubbing the night before."

"I didn't go 'clubbing', it was kinda of a celebration party, you heard Torrie. And besides you were there with me." The Reject rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I didn't spend the entire night with a dirty blonde diva."

"She has a name and you know it; and what's that tone anyway?"

"You know what you're doing Shannon, right? Cause you can't do what you're thinking of."

"Wow, now it all makes much more sense Greg, thank you." Shannon sarcastically commented. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"She's Matt's ex."

"Hello? I was there, I know that. But I really don't see what I have to do with that."

"You were almost glued at her last night!"

"She's a friend, Greg, a friend." He raised an eyebrow.

"You were flirting with her and you know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shook his head and stood up.

"You're getting yourself in trouble, Shan. Besides, wasn't she dating Paul London? She was probably just feeling lonely without her boyfriend last night, you're just a-"

"Thanks for your concern man but I can take care of myself and decide who I wanna hang out with. There's no reason of worrying and I suggest you to respect her when you talk with me, she's a friend." He resolutely said.

"But-"

"No, this conversation's over and I have to get ready for ECW anyway now." And with that he slammed the bathroom's door behind him.

--------

Shannon slowly shook his, what was the matter with Greg? He wasn't flirting with Ashley, they were just having a good time together… as friends, of course, just as friends. As they always had been and as they always would stay. There was no reason of changing things and definitely not need of worrying about that.

"_She's Matt's ex_." His friend's voice echoed in his mind. And so? _Ex_. Ex girlfriend. And it was Matt who had dumped her. And more than a year before. So there was no Matt in this situation. But that was just for saying, of course, he wasn't thinking of Ashley in that way… right? And besides, even if hypothetically… , well she was Paul London's girlfriend now so why should he think of her?

He shook his head again kicking off these thoughts and distractedly turned the radio on just to have something else to focus on. But when he was just taking his toothbrush from the shelf upon the sink, a smile came across the prince of punk's face when the song they had danced on together just a few hours ago unexpectedly filled the room.

--------

Ashley lightly sighed with her back against the bathroom's door, she definitely didn't like to discuss with her friends, especially so early in the morning. But she couldn't do differently, Shannon was a close friend to her and no one, not even her best friends, had any right to talk about him like that. "_You could have so much better…_" She scoffed between herself repeating Torrie's words in her mind. And why shouldn't he be enough? Just because he had several tattoos, painted his fingernails and was definitely a punk and not one of these guys who seemed come out of a fashion show like the ones the Boise belle always liked? She knew too well this kind of prejudices about herself and there was no way she could allow them on him.

And besides, why should it be important that now she was single? Shannon was just a friend, a friend dear to her, but nothing more. And nobody could change that. So there was just no need of worrying of anything. And with a nod, Ashley let out another sigh and marched to the shower to get ready for the day ahead her, but after letting the water run, she decided to hear some music and so turned on the small radio that was on one of the shelves.

And even though she had just set that point straight in her mind, she couldn't help but suddenly smile when the same song they had danced on the night before blasted through the speakers.

* * *

Next chapter: Both Shannon and Ashley are on ECW... will they meet? 


	4. The Punks Go Extreme

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **chnoelle89**, **Christal-R**, **csimiamigirl73**, **vmloganluvr**, **jada951** and **xAttitudex** for rewieving last chapters, you rock!  
Last chappie was kinda short so i've tried to make it much longer lol, hope you like it!  
R&R and enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; English is not my own language so i apologize for errors :)

* * *

**Chapter 4  
"The Punks Go Extreme"**

Later that day the self proclaimed dirty diva was sat on a trunk all alone in one of the arena's corridors. She didn't know too well the superstars of the extreme roster to hang with them waiting for the show to begin and both Layla and Kelly seemed too busy at that moment, so she had nothing better to do than being there in the backstage. Probably if that morning discussion wouldn't have taken place she would have called or texted Michelle and Torrie, but she wasn't in the mood.

She knew that her friends probably just wanted the best for her and were eager to see her moving on someone new after the end of her relationship with Paul –and especially after the way it had ended- but first of all, Shannon was a friend to her and second, she didn't like the way Torrie had talked about him. Why should her judge him? Who was she to judge him? Her friend didn't know him as she did anyway.

"Great," she uttered to herself as now, after these reflections, her thoughts were set on her ex boyfriend. She for sure didn't want to think about her former tag team partner, so decided to distract herself with the best cure she knew: music. And so the punk princess took her ipod out of her jeans' back pocked and, positioning the earpieces in her ears, closed her eyes ready to fly in a world of her own.

-----

Meanwhile, with very similar thoughts on his mind, the Reject was distractedly walking in the backstage when he noticed a well-known petite figure behind a solitary corner. Wondering why she was there, he approached her from behind and lightly touched her arm knowing that calling her name was useless since he could hear the rock music blasting from where he stood.

He should have been prepared for her reaction but her startle caught him off guard anyway, making the prince of punk jump too as they both laughed for that classic comic moment.

"Shannon!" She exclaimed with a tone of surprise after recomposing herself, "What are you doing here? Besides attempting to give me a heart attack, of course."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he sheepishly smiled, "I was just walking down the corridor and I thought I saw someone with a style too punk for the ECW divas, so I wanted to make sure I got it right."

"I take it as a compliment." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is, don't forget that I'm the prince of punk after all". He grinned.

"Right," she softly giggled "we surely can't say that our styles don't match."

"Yep," he echoed with a chuckle noticing that they both had at least a couple of skulls with crossbones on their clothes that day. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh I have to save Kelly Kelly from Layla and Victoria, she has a handicap match against them tonight."

"Apparently they got a thing for making you save the other divas lately, huh?" He chuckled referring to her return on the blue roster.

"Yeah, but I hope I can have a proper match soon" she rolled her eyes, "and what about you?"

"Oh same here. No wait, I don't have to save Kelly Kelly." He corrected himself making her giggle "I meant I have a match too, Jimmy and I vs. Miz and Morrison."

"Cool! I've been watching you guys and you look amazing!" She sincerely smiled.

He nodded his thanks wondering why he was feeling rather pleased after what she had said. "What are you doing here all alone anyway? Do you want me to go?"

"Oh no, no," she smiled making room for him on the trunk "I can always use good company."

"Good to know." He grinned sitting next to her.

"I don't know well the others here, you know" she explained "I just left when you guys started to attend ECW events and vice versa."

"Oh right, well next time call me cause if I'm scheduled here… you know, I can always use good company too." He said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Shannon." She smiled.

"Anytime. So what were you listening to?"

"Some rock music… wanna join me?"

"Of course!" He grinned as she handed him one of the earpieces.

------

"I liked this one!" 15 minutes and a few songs later the self proclaimed Reject gave his approval for the last tune they had just listened to.

"Oh I bet you did," she widely smiled "The Used are my favorite band ever!"

"Cool, so what was the song's name?"

"Paralyzed."

"Sounds good," he chuckled "I never heard it before."

"It's on their new album, you totally have to check it out!"

"Okay, I will." He smiled half amused of how she seemed to forget everything else when she talked about music.

"Wait, I have another one that you may like…" she announced searching for the right title on her ipod's display and happily smiling at him for a moment before lowering her gaze on the small device again.

"I've had a good time yesterday, you know." Shannon suddenly piped up with a content smile catching her off guard.

"…Me too." She agreed with a soft giggle.

"It was fun… even the dancing part." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Yep, even that." She echoed with a laugh.

"We… we should do it again one of these nights." He added with an embarrassed smile, he didn't know where that came from but he knew that he meant it. Even though if Gregory was there, he would have probably killed him.

"Yeah, sure" she smiled and lightly blushed thinking of what Torrie's reaction would have been if her friend was there in that moment, but anyway… what was wrong about hanging out with a 'long time' friend?

Neither of them realized that their eyes were still locked together, until someone interrupted them.

"Hi guys, sorry to disturb…" Kelly uncertainly approached the duo making both them startle.

"No disturb at all," the punk princess nervously smiled.

"Yeah." He echoed slightly embarrassed by the moment they were sharing.

"Good, well I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second Ash?" The younger diva asked.

"Yeah sure," she nodded standing up.

"Here." Shannon said handing the earpiece to the dirty diva.

"Oh don't worry, take it." She smiled leaving her ipod on his lap, "You'll give it back to me later, no hurry."

"Thanks." He chuckled.

"You're welcome and thanks for the company." She smiled.

"Anytime." He winked at her who giggled before turning on herself and leaving with Kelly.

-------

"So," the younger diva began as the two blondes walked towards the women's locker room "I'm a little worried for tonight…"

"Oh," the dirty diva said taken aback a little "I know it's been a while since I've been in a match but I think we can manage it well…"

"Oh no, no, no I didn't mean that! Of course you're gonna 'save me' just fine," she nervously explained before frowning again "it's just, you know…"

"What's the matter Kelly?"

"Well I don't know if you saw how things are going between me and my former friends?"

"Yeah, actually I did…"

"Well with the girls is just an on-screen thing but with Miz… he's really trying to make my life a hell…"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she sympathetically commented.

"Yeah, so I was wondering… you're friend with him right? Maybe you can, you know…" the former extreme exposé member trailed off with a sigh.

"I used to be friend with him when he was on Smackdown… I never saw him after I went away actually," she corrected the younger diva but couldn't help but promise her to give it a try when she saw hr defeated expression, "but I'll talk to him, okay? Let me see if I can do anything."

"Oh, thank you Ash, you're the best!" A much relieved Kelly exclaimed hugging her.

"Okay, let's do this." The punk princess said to herself with a light sigh as her fellow diva rushed to get ready for her match.

------

"And it's Jimmy Wang Yang with an Enziguri kick at John Morrison's temple!" Tazz exclaimed from ringside, "C'mon give him the tag, give him the tag!"

"And here it comes Shannon Moore with his headscissors takedown from the top rope!"

"Yeah, you go Shan!" Ashley instinctively exclaimed watching the action from a monitor in the backstage and then lightly blushed when she realized that she wasn't alone. "Sorry, I'm used to watch it at home," she half smiled at none other than the ECW champion.

"He's a fortunate guy to have such a personal cheerleader like you, you know." CM Punk chuckled before passing her by.

"We're just friends!" She pointlessly cried out after him before rolling her eyes. "Great, you just made yourself ridiculous." She groaned at herself before focusing again on the match… where unfortunately the prince of punk had just been pinned by Morrison, after being hit by Miz behind the referee's back.

She sighed and waited for them to reach the backstage to hold the promise made at Kelly… so unwillingly approached the winning duo when they appeared a couple of minutes ago.

"Well well, look who's back! The dirty diva herself!" The Miz grinned placing an arm around her shoulders, "can I introduce you to my tag team partner?"

"No thanks," she rolled her eyes and could have sworn to have seen sideways Shannon frowning behind them "but I need to talk to you actually… it won't take long."

"Sure, let's go." The self proclaimed chick's magnet smirked leading the way and leaving behind a puzzled looking Shannon who felt something strange in his stomach at the sight of the two leaving together… something like an irresistible desire of punching him and that had nothing to do with their match.

------

"So what can I do for you, baby?" He asked making himself comfortable on his locker room's couch.

Ashley rolled her eyes at his annoying, flirty attitude. "For me? Nothing actually, but I need to talk to you about Kelly."

"Oh, you want to take her place now that you're back? Awesome!" He grinned, "Normally I would require a try-out… but since it's you… you're in."

"In… what?" She asked with a clear _WTF?!_ Expression on her face.

"You're the new Extreme Exposé member!" He exclaimed.

"Oh please," she scoffed "no thanks that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's up then?" He asked as if there couldn't be anything more important than that.

"Can you please stop bitching her? What's your problem?"

"That's none of your business Ash."

"Well I don't care, you should just leave her alone."

"Let me get this straight… I have her contract so anything I decide for her… well it goes just like I want. Unfortunately I don't hold your contract too… but I can make your life hell anyway if I decide to."

"Should I feel threatened by this bullshit?" She raised an eyebrow.

He grimaced, "Okay, you're tougher than Kelly, I know. But let me make this in this way… you're either with me or against me. What do you say then?"

"Go to hell." She stated slamming the door behind her and bumping into… Shannon.

"Hey, you're okay?" He asked confused at what he had just seen.

"Yeah," she sighed "I just refused to be the new Extreme Exposé member."

"Oh…"

"C'mon go ahead and laugh." She playfully rolled her eyes as he couldn't help but burst out with laughter.

"Sorry but it was too much to hold." He smiled amused.

"Yeah, I can easily agree on that." She giggled.

"But… are you sure there wasn't anything else going on? I could almost hear you from outside…" He shyly admitted.

"You were following me?" She lightly smiled.

"I wanted to give your ipod back to you." He chuckled.

"Oh right, well-"

"Ash! Did you talk to him?" Kelly Kelly asked running towards the duo and interrupting them again.

"Yeah, actually I did but…"

"It didn't work, right?" She sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I tried."

"Yeah, I know… thank you so much anyway…" But then the locker room's door opened again and Miz himself stepped outside, glaring at the two blondes for a moment before going away as a confused Shannon followed back and forth what was going on.

"Oh no, he didn't…" The younger diva exclaimed clearly worried.

"What?" The prince of punk jumped in, eager to finally get what was all that.

"It's nothing, really, don't-" Ashley tried to stop her fellow diva.

"He threatened you too, didn't he? That's why Brooke refused to talk to him but I figured that since you're of another roster… I'm so sorry, Ash!"

"Hey, don't worry, it's okay" she faintly smiled "he's just a jerk, whatever. He can say whatever he wants, I'm not afraid. So don't worry for me, okay?"

"Kelly you're on in 5 minutes." An assistant announced passing the trio by.

"Go Kelly, don't worry" the self proclaimed dirty diva insisted "I'll see you out there, okay?"

"…Okay, and thanks again, I really appreciate it."

"So you just refused to be the new Extreme Exposé member, huh?" Shannon rolled his eyes.

"I didn't want to worry you." She lightly smiled, "But it's true anyway, he offered me her place."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go and kick his ass right now?"

"I appreciate the offer Shan, but really, it's not worth it." She gratefully smiled.

"Okay…" he gave up with a chuckle "but if you need anything…"

"I'll come to you, I promise. Now let me go or I won't even save Kelly." She giggled.

"Right, kick ass then." He grinned.

"Oh, I will. Laterz!" And she rushed away.

------

"Oh c'mon that's just wrong! They already won, what else do they want?! Poor Kelly!" Taz commented as Victoria and Layla were kicking the petite figure on the ground.

"Here it comes someone to the rescue!" His broadcast partner announced as the self proclaimed dirty diva ran to the ring, and sliding under the bottom rope, firstly clotheslined Layla and then speared Victoria out of the ring.

"It's Ashley! She saved our Kelly!"

"Did I mention that I'm extremely glad she came back just in time for this?"

But as the dirty blonde helped the younger diva on her feet and the crowd cheered for them… someone else made his entrance… someone who didn't look like a diva at all.

"But… it's Big Daddy V! What is he doing here now? It's a divas match!!!"

"Unfortunately I think that's one of the Miz' ideas to get his revenge on poor Kelly, partner!"

But his guess was only half right cause the huge extreme superstar instead of taking the petite blonde… took actually the self proclaimed dirty diva! He picked her up from the ground and with both hands around her neck was ready to slam her on the mat while, between Kelly's helpless screams, none other than the Reject rushed to the ring and drop kicked him on his back.

"It's Shannon, Shannon Moore to the rescue!" Joey Styles exclaimed.

"What a night, guys!" Tazz echoed as the ECW monster let go of Ashley but unfortunately caught the prince of punk in mid hair as he was performing a cross body from the top rope and viciously slammed him on the mat, before leaving.

"Shannon, are you okay? Shannon?" An extremely concerned Ashley asked kneeling down next to the helpless superstar.

------

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ash, for the 5th time, it's nothing, really." The Reject tried his best to reassure the dirty diva as he was sit on a stretcher in the trainer's room with an ice pack on his neck.

She sighed, "Are you 100 sure or you're just acting up cause you're supposed to be a man?"

He couldn't help but chuckle "Yes, I'm 100 sure. But btw I'm a man."

"Right." She couldn't help but softly giggle, "Thank you Shan, you were great."

"No problem, you would have done the same. If I was a diva and you're a superstar, of course." He half grinned.

"No, really… thank you." She truthfully said hugging him.

He closed his arms around her –ice pack still in his hands- not really knowing what he was supposed to do. "You're welcome Ash, really, that's what friends are for, right?" He smiled.

"Okay," she faintly smiled "but you're really scared me out there."

He smiled at her genuine concern, "well I can say the same about you, I guess."

She couldn't help but giggle.

"What?"

"You're freezing my ass, Shan." She pointed out.

"Ooops sorry!" He sheepishly smiled moving the ice pack away from her back.

"You're a dork." She laughed.

"It's not my fault if you wear such mini skirts in the ring." He playfully rolled his eyes, "Not that I mind."

"Shut up!" She laughed playfully hitting his arm.

But unfortunately the light atmosphere in the room had to be interrupted once again when the door opened.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" Ashley asked concerned, knowing immediately that something was wrong by the diva's expression.

"I just talked with Estrada… Vince wants to see you two before the next Smackdown. I'm so sorry guys…! It's all my fault!" She almost cried as the dirty diva and the prince of punk exchanged a worried, puzzled look.


	5. With Me Tonight

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **chnoelle89**, **Christal-R**, **csimiamigirl73**, **xAttitudex** and **jada951** for reviewing last chapters, you rock guys!  
Hope you like this one as well :) The title of this chapter belongs to a song by The Used.  
R&R and enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
"With Me Tonight"**

"I'm so sorry guys, that's all my fault! I shouldn't have put you in this mess, Ash…!"

"You didn't force me into anything Kelly, don't worry, really." The dirty diva tried to calm down the blonde who was clearly on the verge of tears. _And besides,_ she thought, _I dragged Shannon into this so it's totally my fault too, honey._

"He didn't say anything else?" The Reject asked interrupting her thoughts.

"No… just that, sorry."

"Stop apologizing Kelly," Ashley faintly smiled feeling bad for her "whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it… right?" She hopefully looked at Shannon and hid a relieved sigh when he didn't seem angry at her.

"Yeah, sure!" He rushed to agree with a forced smile and at his surprise, he actually didn't care of reassuring the extreme exposé member… it was only to reassure Ashley instead. "I mean, it could be anything… not obviously something bad."

The self proclaimed dirty diva nodded at his words, glad for his help and the prince of punk had actually to control himself to hug her and promise that everything was going to be okay. This actually didn't make any sense since he knew absolutely nothing just like her of what was going to happen and, anyway, it was Kelly the one who visibly needed comfort.

He shook these thoughts away and tried to focus. _Maybe it's just the blow at the head… after all I have just been Samoan-dropped on the mat, right? _

"I hope so." The younger diva sighed when the door opened and the trainer entered the small yet crowded room again, holding a couple of X-rays in his hands.

Shannon immediately stood up but hadn't time to open his mouth actually cause Ashley was already next to the doctor.

"How is he?" She asked with a concern that made him smile… it had been a long time since he had felt cared for from someone of the opposite sex.

"He's okay, luckily no concussion." The trainer nodded before raising an eyebrow at his patient, "Sit down and put the ice pack on again, Shannon."

"…But you just said I don't have a concussion!" He protested.

"You hit your head anyway, you need to be careful."

"Do you think he should go to the hospital?"

"I'm fiiine!" He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but feel grateful to the dirty blonde diva.

"Nah, that's not necessary… but I don't want him to drive tonight and no alcohol."

"It's okay," she cut off his protests with a smile "I can drive him to the hotel."

"Perfect."

"I'm telling you I'm feeling good," the Reject protested with a roll of his eyes "I can drive myself, really!"

"You don't actually feel good if you're even just considering the idea of turning down her offer." The doc smiled amused, "Good night guys." And he left followed by Kelly, who waved at the other two with an apologetic look, to tape her wrist after the handicap match.

"So it seems you're stuck with me." Ashley giggled.

He playfully rolled his eyes, "So I guess there's no chance to try to corrupt you to just let me go?"

"Absolutely not." She grinned, "Just give me a few minutes to change into something more comfortable though." She pointed at her in-ring clothes.

"And what if I claim that this mini skirt of yours will help me get better sooner?" He smirked.

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Calm down Reject, we don't want to add a heart attack to your medical status of tonight."

"Okay, maybe you're right about that." He laughed.

"Do you need help to reach the men's locker room or something?"

"I can still walk," he rolled his eyes but lightly smiled "Thanks for offering anyway."

"I'll see you in the parking lot then?" She smiled.

"Count on that." He winked before following her out of the room.

--------

15 minutes later the punk diva had changed in a pair of faded blue jeans low riders and a black high necked sleeveless top with a white skull in the middle; she waved goodbye at the ECW divas and marched towards the parking lot with her duffel bag on her shoulder.

As soon as she spotted him casually leaned against her car in a pair of faded and torn jeans and an Affliction t-shirt, a smile came across her face.

"Sorry for the wait," she apologetically smiled reaching him and opening the car's doors "Kelly didn't let me go until I promised 3 times that we aren't mad at her… what?" She stopped confused as he stood next to her with pleading eyes.

"Can I drive, please?" He tried his best puppy dog eyes.

"Hell no!" She giggled, "Take your seat and put that ice pack back on."

"Fine," he gave up with a roll of his eyes "cruel woman." He muttered entering the car.

"I'm just trying to be a good nurse." She innocently smiled turning the key and starting the engine.

"And you're having fun at it." He rolled his eyes.

"Yep, definitely." She grinned.

--------

"How are you feeling?"

"Very… slow." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"I'm going slower on purpose!" She protested "I don't want you to have motion-sickness, it can happen after an almost concussion."

"Are you studying to become a doctor, Ash?" He seriously asked.

"Nope," she couldn't help but laugh "I'm just accident prone."

"Oh, I see." He grinned amused. "And if I swear that I feel just fine?"

"No nausea?"

"Nope."

"No emptiness sensation in your head? More than the usual, of course." She joked.

"Haha, neither that."

"Oookay then." She finally gave up, "But not too fast."

"Alright." He smirked.

"But only if you'll borrow me that bandana one of these days." She compromised pointing at the black skull printed item he was wearing on his head.

"Excuse me, are you exchanging your speed limit for my bandana?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, actually I am." She smiled.

"Okay then," he laughed "you got yourself a deal dirty diva."

"YAY!" She giggled speeding up the car a little.

"I'll also give you the shirt if you let me drive." He offered with an innocent look on his face.

"No way," she laughed "give it up cause there's no way you're getting behind this wheel tonight."

"Thanks," he groaned in protest "I feel deprived of my masculinity."

"You what?" She grinned amused.

"I'm the man, I should drive you."

"Aw the prince of punk is traditionalist, I didn't know." She joked, "Girls can drive just fine."

"Whatever." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"But btw," she smiled "I think your masculinity is just fine cause you've just saved me in the ring tonight. You know, being the knight in the shining armor who saves the punk princess gives some extra points."

"Oooh good!" He smiled back, "But next time I'll drive nevertheless."

"Okay," she softly giggled.

"Awesome." He chuckled meeting her eyes for a brief moment before she focused on the road again.

"I'm sorry Shannon." She then piped up in a low, seriously voice.

"…I'm just joking, you drive just fine." He replied slightly confused.

"No," she lightly smiled before sighing "I mean for what happened tonight, I'm so sorry to have dragged you in this situation."

"You're trying to make a 'Kelly Kelly version 2?'" He chuckled.

"I feel responsible…"

"Don't Ash," he sincerely smiled "it's not your fault at all. You didn't ask me for help, actually you even warned me to not get involved in this… I decided to go out and 'make the save' on my own, you're not responsible. I am for my own actions, don't torture yourself, whatever is going to happen to me is only my fault… but btw I don't regret it, I would do the same again no matter of the eventual consequences."

She slowly nodded, touched by his words, before sweetly saying "Thanks Shan, I don't know what else to say."

"Anytime, that's just the truth, no need of thanking me." He softly said chuckling at her.

"So what do you think is going to happen now?" She sighed.

"I really don't know… but you know what? I don't care right now."

"What?" She asked with a surprised/amused tone.

"Hey, it's almost midnight, I've escaped a concussion, a playboy cover girl is nursing me… who cares of the rest, right?" He grinned.

"Oh well," she playfully rolled her eyes "then I could say that I've escaped a vicious attack and been saved by none other than the prince of punk himself."

"Exactly, that's the spirit baby!" He laughed, "So I officially decide that tonight this topic is banned, okay? No more worries."

"Okay," she lightly smiled "but we're almost at the hotel anyway."

"Nah," he shook his head and chuckled "there's a fast food or something over there and I don't know 'bout you, but I'm starving!"

"As you wish, patient." She giggled changing their direction.

--------

"That's nice here." The punk princess commented glancing around the small table where they had just sat down.

"We're lucky it's still open." He pointed out with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I've lost this habit of being on the road." She softly giggled.

"It was fun…"

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"When you used to hang out with us, remember? The mess we left anywhere we went." He chuckled at the memory, "When you were with Matt, I mean."

"Yeah," she softly giggled "it was. You all were actually unbearable after a few beers but it was fun."

"You know? We should do it again when Matt comes back… kinda of a reunion, the all old crew." He chuckled.

"Yeah, why not." She grinned amused.

"Do you think you could then?"

"I could what?"

"I mean…" he smiled a little embarrassed "do you think _he_ wouldn't have a problem with that?"

"_He_ who Shan?" She couldn't help but laugh confused by his question… not knowing that he thought she was still happily Paul London's girlfriend.

"Well-"

"What can I bring you guys?" A waitress asked interrupting the Reject.

"A cheeseburger with French fries, thanks." The dirty diva chose first.

"Okay, and for you?" The brunette smiled down at Shannon.

"The same… but double." He grinned making Ashley playfully rolled her eyes, she had really forgot how much the guys used to eat on the road.

"And to drink?"

"Two beer-"

"Two cokes, thank you." The punk princess cut him off with a smile.

"Okay, just 10 minutes then." The waitress smiled back before taking the order to the kitchen.

"Why did you do that?" He protested.

"The doc said 'no alcohol', remember?" She softly giggled.

"Oh… right." He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon I'm not drinking either so I won't deprive you of your masculinity further more." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh btw," he grinned "I'm paying for the dinner."

"We can just split."

"Nope. You drive, I pay." He chuckled.

"Okay," she rolled her eyes and giggled "thanks then."

"You're welcome, nurse." He smiled back.

--------

Almost a hour later the Smackdown! punks were finally parking the car outside the hotel when Ashley turned for a few seconds to smile at him.

"You're still worried." He pointed out with a half smile.

"Nah, I've had fun… I told you I always enjoy good company, didn't I?" She smiled.

"Yep, but now you're worried again then."

She couldn't help but sigh, "Night's over, isn't it? So worries are allowed again, I guess."

"Ash, don't worry…" he sweetly said gently touching her hand "Whatever it is, we're in this together… so we'll face it _together_, okay?"

"Okay…" She finally smiled, "Thanks."

"Nah, I should be the one thanking you… you amazingly nursed me." He grinned amused.

"Right," she playfully rolled her eyes.

"No, seriously, when I get hurt with Jimmy he just drops me in his trunk till the hotel."

"Okay then, feel free to save me and get hit for this anytime you want." She laughed.

"I'll consider it." He smirked.

"So you need help to reach your room or I'm free to go?"

"I can make it on my own from now on I think." He chuckled as they entered the hall of the hotel.

"I'll see you around then?" She lightly smiled.

"Yep, definitely. And… feel free to call me or something if, you know, you're worried about Vince and stuff…" He shyly said.

"Thanks Shan, but you too."

"Okay." He grinned, "Oh and… here you go." He said freeing his dirty blonde hair from the bandana and handing it to her.

"I can borrow it next time, no need of taking it now." She giggled.

"I'm not borrowing it, I'm giving it to you. Permanently." He smiled.

"Aw, I must have been really a great nurse then." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Just a little reminder that you're not alone in this, 'k?"

"Thanks Shannon." She lightly blushed, "Good night then."

"Night." He winked at her as she waved at him again and walked through the elevator. He casually stuffed his hands in his jeans' pocket and… found something that didn't belong to him. "Hey ASH!" He called out.

"Yes?" She asked turning again to face him.

"I think I was supposed to give it back to you before I got attacked." He sheepishly smiled holding her iPod in the palm of his hand.

She giggled as she came back to take it, "Right. I couldn't have afforded a night without it."

"I figured so." He grinned, "Sweet dreams then."

"Good night Shannon." She repeated but this time she gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to smile at him before the sliding doors closed.

--------

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Wow Greg, what a welcome." The prince of punk rolled his eyes.

"Jimmy called to check on your 'concussion' and you didn't answer at your phone." He pointed out.

"Oh I forgot it in my bag I guess, that's why I didn't hear it." He simply shrugged.

The former cruiserweight champion rolled his eyes, "Mind explaining about the concussion part?"

"I just hit my head but no concussion. It's a long story, I got Samoan-dropped by Big Daddy V."

"Weren't you supposed to wrestle Miz and Morrison?"

"Yep."

"And why on earth did you ended up being hit by Big Daddy V?" He asked with a confused look.

"It's a long story."

"It's about _her_, isn't it?"

"I don't know who you're referring to."

"Oh yes, you are. And you're getting yourself into trouble Shan, I'm telling you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I do actually but if you prefer waiting till Matt or _her current_ boyfriend will tell you the same… it's up to you."

"Good night, Greg." The prince of punk cut the conversation jumping on his bed and turning to face the other side of the room. Maybe it was insane, maybe it was foolish, probably it was even slightly masochistic… but right now he didn't care. The only thing that he cared for was that right now, in that very moment, he felt finally _happy_.

--------

"About time!" Michelle sighed relieved when the door opened and Ashley entered into the room.

"Waiting for me?" The punk princess lightly smiled.

"Ash, you know what time is it? It's almost three in the morning… the show ended like _ages_ ago!"

The dirty blonde stared at her friend taken aback for a moment… "I'm sorry Chelle, did we have plans that I forgot about?"

"No, we didn't" she rolled her eyes "but Kelly called 3 times to check if you were okay… and you didn't answered my phone calls so I got worried… are you okay?"

"Oh…" she slowly nodded "I'm sorry to have made you worry but I'm alright, yep. I just went to eat something with some of the guys, you know." She lightly smiled.

"So what happened at the ECW tapings? Why was Kelly so… weird on the phone?"

"Oh it's a long story hun and I'm really tired… but I'm okay, I swear."

"Are you sure?" The all-American girl asked.

"Yeah… why?"

"Cause you have the dumbest smile ever on your face." She playfully rolled her arms.

"Oh… that should be the fact that I'm tired as hell." She lied, "I'll tell you what happened tomorrow morning okay?" She said kissing her friend's forehead as she passed by her bed.

"Is something concerning him, isn't it?" Michelle sighed.

"It's late Michelle and I'm tired, I'll tell you tomorrow." The dirty diva repeated climbing into her bed and switching off the light as in the background Torrie softly snored.

"Alright… good night." The other blonde gave up with a sigh.

"Night." After her duvet the punk princess reached for her iPod, placing the earpieces in her ears and switching the 'play' button. And holding in her hand _his_ bandana, she peacefully drifted do sleep with a smile on her face.


	6. The Verdict

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xtobelovedx**, **Inday**, **Christal-R**,** jada951**, **xAttitudex**, and **csimiamigirl73** for reviewing last chapters, you're amazing!  
Here we go with the new one,  
R&R :)

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**"**The Verdict"**

"Wake up sleeping _punkie_, we're gonna be late!" Michelle said with an amused smile, desperately trying to wake her roommate up while she packed her things in a duffel bag.

"Mmm what time is it?" The punk princess groaned in protest, covering her face with her pillow.

"It's half past ten and if you don't stand up in 10 minutes, I bet Torrie will crush the door down and kicking us both till the arena." The all-American girl rolled her eyes.

"It's already Friday?" Ashley asked almost in shock immediately sitting down on her bed and throwing the pillow aside.

"Well, since yesterday it was Thursday…" She said matter-of-factly.

"…Right." The dirty blonde diva swallowed and slowly nodded.

"Hey Ash, are you okay?" Michelle asked sincerely worried.

"Uh? Yeah, I'm fine…" She automatically replied without really listening to her friend.

"Okay," the athletic girl rolled her eyes again "let me put it in this way once again… you've been acting weird the whole week, you seemed distracted and unfocused whatever we were doing… now as soon as you realize that it's Friday you become again a zombie, so you can tell me what's up with you or you can wait for Torrie to annoys you until you just have to spit it out."

"You're pretty good at this, you know?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, actually I know." She innocently smiled, "So what's wrong?"

"Hmm… do you remember when last week I made that appearance at ECW?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, I kinda didn't tell you _all_ that happened…"

"And what could be worse than Big Daddy V trying to attack you, sweetie?" Michelle smiled.

"Actually that's something worse." She tried her best innocent smile.

"How _much_ worse exactly?" She skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"VinceCalledMeShannonToday." The dirty diva quickly muttered.

"I didn't get a word out of it."

"Okay," Ashley took a deep breathe "Vince called and said he wanted to see me and Shannon today before Smackdown!. That's it."

"WHAT? OMG! And what were you waiting for to tell me?" She exclaimed.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want you to worry for me… 'Chelle?"

"Yes?"

"What if…"

"NO, no, no, no, no. That's not even an option!" The talented blonde rushed to answer immediately understanding what was on her friend's mind, "You're not getting fired, just NO."

"I wish I could be as sure as you," she lightly smiled.

"C'mon, let's not worry about this right now, get out of that bed dirty diva!" She chuckled throwing a pillow at her.

"Ouch! That's not fair!"

"Bring it on, then." She grinned as the punk promptly responded with her own pillow. "See? I can't afford staying in a hotel room without you, so Vince is SO not going to fire my best friend."

"Thanks Michelle." Ashley sincerely smiled before entering the bathroom.

"Anytime, hun, anytime." The taller blonde responded with a wink.

So the self proclaimed dirty diva closed the door behind her and leaned with her back against the door for a moment, lightly sighing. _I hope we're both going to be alright today, Shannon._

--------

Shannon distractedly pulled out a T-shirt from his duffel bag and threw it across the room, aiming for his bed.

"Dude! Do you mind?!" Gregory Helms protested when instead it ended on his face as he came out of the bathroom.

"Ooops, sorry." The dirty blonde superstar tried to hide an amused smile. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Worried for later?"

"Yeah, kinda." He shrugged.

"Well I hope you're just worrying for yourself." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't start all over again now." The Reject huffed.

"I'm not going to, but I'm just saying that there was no need of running around playing the hero."

"I wasn't play-"

"Oh yes, you were. That was none of your business."

"And what should I have done? Stand here and watch as that monster attacked her?!"

"I haven't seen any other superstars rushing in her aid."

"I'm her friend," he rolled his eyes "I just did what I thought, and still think, was the right thing to do."

"Great, then go ahead and screw your career for someone who will never see you anything more than her ex-boyfriend's buddy."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He calmly responded while his right hand had quickly closed into a fist, fortunately hidden by the gym bag.

"Actually I think I do."

"Whatever Greg, I told you before and I'm telling you again that I don't intend to discuss this anymore." He firmly said.

"Fine, but then don't say I didn't warn you."

"Don't worry, I won't." He concluded shaking his head.

--------

"What? Are you two going crazy? What were you waiting for telling me?!" Torrie almost freaked out.

"Don't look at me," Michelle rolled her eyes and focused on the road "I just found out."

"It's nothing Tor, and I didn't want you to worry about it." Ashley tried to smile from the backseat.

"Well we have to think of something then, we won't let him fire you… NO.WAY."

"Thanks but really, let's just not think of it right now, okay? But I truly appreciate it." The dirty diva smiled.

"Fine," the Boise native rolled her eyes and changed topic "you know guys, now that Ash is back on the road with us, one of these days we could be in a tag match together! So… we're so need to go shopping to be prepared just in case."

Michelle couldn't help but laugh as Ashley playfully rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You just can't stop thinking of shopping, can you?" The all-American girl smiled amused.

"Well… no." The Boise belle replied matter-of-factly and making the other two giggle amused. "Anyway I think we should choose a color first and then work on it, alright? Oh and Ash," she added with a roll of her eyes "I'd appreciate something not full of skulls or other creepy things for the occasion."

"I knew that was coming." She muttered as Michelle couldn't help but laugh at the usual 'fashion argument' between the two friends.

"Anyway, I'm glad to see that you've finally removed that bandana from your hair as I told you all week long."

The punk princess couldn't help but giggle as she stretched out her arm… where _his_ black skull-printed item was secured around her wrist.

"…Never mind." The Boise belle rolled her eyes.

Ashley leaned back in her seat and looked outside the window with a smile on her face.

--------

"Are you ready to go then?" Michelle asked an hour later, trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"Yep," the dirty diva sighed standing up from one of the locker room's benches. "It's almost time."

"Okay… then when you're done with that we can focus on our future outfits, right Tor?" The all-American girl playfully rolled her eyes, "Cause there's no way you're gonna walk out on us!"

"I'll see you later then," she faintly smiled "keep your fingers crossed for me."

"Wait Ash!" Torrie called out "Don't you think you could need these?" She asked handing her a pair of stilettos.

The punk princess blinked twice while Michelle looked at the two times Playboy cover girl almost in shock.

"Torrie I don't think that's the right-"

"Oh they're perfect to stab Vince! Just in case, of course." The Boise belle smirked.

"You… crazy girl!" Ashley laughed, "I really thought you were giving me fashion tips right now!"

"C'm here," Torrie giggled pulling both divas in a group hug "you're going to be just fine, okay? We need you here with us."

"I second that. Or you can just threaten him with Torrie's heels." Michelle echoed.

"Thanks girls, love you." The dirty blonde diva can't help but smile. "Oh Torrie," she then turned already on her way out "why do you have a pair of stilettos in your gym bag anyway?"

"You never know, they're always useful." The Boise native innocently smiled.

"…Right." The punk playfully rolled her eyes as an amused Michelle shook her head.

--------

Shannon was pacing back and forth in front of the door of Vince's office when he looked up and his worried look dissolved into a smile.

"Nervous much?" The self proclaimed dirty diva chuckled.

"Nah," he shrugged before sheepishly smiling when she eloquently raised her eyebrows at him "okay, maybe a little."

"I thought so," she giggled.

"What about you?"

"The same, but we'll be okay, right?" She said raising her arm and showing him the bandana "That's for good luck."

"And who told you that?" He chuckled as they both sat down.

"Oh, a random punk I know. No big deal." She grinned.

"Hey!" He protested with a roll of his eyes as she playfully smacked his arm.

"Just kidding, I'm taking good care of it as you can see. Even though Torrie wants to literally strip it off of me." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Jealous?"

"No, more like absolutely rejection of my style."

"Oh, I see." He laughed.

"So… you still think that everything's gonna be alright?" She uncertainly asked.

"Sure… I mean, after all why should he fire you? You didn't do anything that you weren't supposed to in the ring…" He smiled to reassure her.

"And what about you?" She frowned. "You were there to save me, not to attack me or Kelly out of the blue… so if I'm not getting fired or punished… neither should you!"

"That's fine with me." He chuckled "But just in case… do you think you're quick at suddenly ducking out?"

"Mmm I guess so?" She looked at him with a confused look not understanding his point.

"Okay, so I can hit him with a corkscrew moonsault if things don't go as we hope for." He grinned.

"Oh yeah, why didn't we think of it before?!" She laughed.

"See? We got everything under control."

"Oh maybe I should have accepted Torrie's offer then!"

"What's that?"

"She wanted me to take her stilettos to stab Vince… just in case, of course." She smirked.

Now it was his turn to laugh, "Okay, I'll give her credit… it's not a bad idea."

"Yeah…"

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

"We're gonna be okay. We're in this together, remember?" He said taking her hand.

"Yeah, I know. Or I would already have freaked out, trust me." She smiled.

"Shannon Moore and Ashley Massaro? You can come in." The secretary interrupted them leaving the door open.

"Okay, here we go." He let out a deep breathe and stood up without leaving her hand. "You ready?"

"Sure, I have my personal luck, right?" She lightly smiled pointing at _his_ bandana around her wrist.

"Absolutely." He chuckled entering first, followed by the punk princess who let out a sigh.

--------

"Michelle! Have you read the schedule for tonight?!" A visibly anxious Torrie reached her friend running from the catering room.

"Tell me that I'm not kissing Jamie Noble, please…"

"It's even worse than that, look." She sighed handing her the single sheet.

The all-American girl eyed it carefully before lifting up her gaze on the Boise native once again, "But there's no…"

"Ashley, exactly." She completed the sentence. "And Shannon neither."

"Do you think this could mean...?"

"I so hope it's just a mistake…" She sadly said sitting down on the bench next to her.

--------

"Shannon. Ashley." Vince greeted the two superstars shaking their hands.

"Mr. McMahon." They both responded at the same time.

"Have a seat. So the trainer said you didn't get a concussion, right? How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine thanks, I've experienced worse." The prince of punk politely replied.

"Great. And what about you Ashley? Glad to be back from China?"

"Absolutely," she smiled "I couldn't wait anymore to get back in action."

"Good to know," he nodded "so I guess you two have already an idea of the reason I've called you here today, _together_."

Both the Reject and the dirty diva nodded.

"Well if that's one thing I can't tolerate it's what happened last week on ECW. There wasn't any excuse for _that_."

They exchanged a worried look as the chairman of the WWE went on.

"That's why I'm going to suspend… Big Daddy V. I don't like that kind of surprises in my ring. Someone could have gotten hurt, and that's even worse since two divas were actually his targets."

Ashley couldn't help but glance at Shannon with a relieved look, as he sideways chuckled back at her.

"And with that clarified… let's go on with you two."

"I'm sorry Vince, but I'm not going to apologize for what I did… even though it wasn't scheduled. But as you said there were two girls in the ring and I just had to do it."

"And why on earth should you apologize for that, kid?" Vince smiled amused, "You saved the night, I should thank you."

"Oh." The Reject bit her bottom lip taken aback by his words while Ashley lightly smiled.

"So, I've seen you two on Wednesday, even though it wasn't supposed to go that way, and I've talked with the writers… we want you two in a storyline, together." He finally announced.

"What?" the punk princess instinctively exclaimed, "Ooops, sorry." She apologetically smiled.

"No problem," he smiled "we think you have a good chemistry and that could be the right chance to give you a push, Shannon. You both have the same style, Ashley has already been a manager… it seems perfect. What do you think?"

"What do you mean for a 'storyline together'?" The dirty diva asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh right, I didn't explain it. Well we want you, Ashley, to be Shannon's manager. You know, the usual stuff… coming down the ring with him, being in mixed tag team matches together, and so on. Even when he's tagging in with Jimmy Wang Yang we want you there with him. But don't worry cause you're going to pursuit your single career as well, that's just an incentive, if you get what I mean. So what do you say? Would you like to work together?"

Shannon suddenly began to smile like a kid on Christmas' morning, the relief he had felt a few minutes ago already replaced by happiness. And he was the first one to speak up. "Of course, I'm totally down with that." He smiled, "I'd be happy to work with Ashley."

"Great," Vince grinned satisfied "and what about you Ashley?"

The punk diva remained silent for a second, taken aback by the unexpected news. The Reject, on the other hand, wasn't sure of the reason why she wasn't speaking and looked at her trying to hide a concerned look… as he was expected her to finally say that she actually preferred to go back to Raw and manage _her boyfriend_ and his tag team partner again.

But of course that didn't happen.

"Of course I accept!" She widely smiled, "That's an amazing opportunity, I'm glad to work with Shannon."

"Perfect then, it's all decided!" Vince announced as the two shared a happy smile. "Now, we're gonna of course use what happened last week. So tonight you're not going to compete Shannon, we'll say that you're still recovering from that vicious attack. In meanwhile Ashley, you're gonna make a promo and announce that it was another of Miz's plans to punish Kelly Kelly but that he turned out wrong… and so on next ECW you and Shannon are gonna face the Miz himself and Layla in a tag-team match, that would be also your debut together."

"Alright." The self proclaimed dirty diva nodded her approval.

"Oh and here's your script. You're promo is on after Miz & Morrison vs. Deuce & Domino. We were waiting for your approval to add this to the card for tonight." He explained. "And I think that's all so… good luck guys."

"Thank you Vince." Shannon smiled shaking his hand.

"We'll do our best." Ashley echoed with a smile on her own.

--------

"OH.MY.GOD!!!" The punk princess exclaimed as soon as they closed the door behind them.

"HA HA!" Shannon echoed with a grin, "We're so gonna rule!!!"

"I know!!!" She giggled, "I think I was going to pass out when he started to talk about what happened last week!"

"Yeah, I already saw the news on in my mind! _Shannon Moore and Ashley Massaro released for unprofessional conduct._ SHIT!"

"You're crazy," she laughed "and _you_ were the one telling me that I shouldn't worry!"

"Well I was just trying to be the man and reassure you, you know." He grinned.

"Oh yeah, you're getting used to the part Mr_. I saved two divas_." She playfully rolled her yes.

"I'm glad Big Daddy V wanted to actually attack you… otherwise I would have been stuck with Kelly by now." He sheepishly smiled.

"And instead we're… tag team partners!!!" She yelled out.

"AWESOME!" He echoed with a grin raising his hand for a high five.

But she literally lunched herself into his arms. "YAY!" She squealed as he couldn't help but spun her around.

"I'm so glad." He said a little embarrassed as soon as he put her down on her feet again.

"Me too Shan, me too." She smiled back. "Now I'd better go spread the good news before Torrie and Michelle go crazy not knowing my fate."

"I'll see you later then… partner?" He smirked.

"Of course, you will." She giggled.


	7. A New Start

****

"Pretty in Punk"

A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xtobelovedx**, **csimiamigirl73**, **xAttitudex**, **Christal-R**, and **Inday** for reviewing last chapter :)  
Hope you like this one too, R&R and enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 7:  
"A New Start"**

"_Hi guys I'm Ashley, your dirty diva, and as many of you have seen a few days ago I got attacked while I was at ECW," she paused while the crowd booed and on the monitor next to her in the backstage the clip of what happened was shown again. "Fortunately our amazingly talented boy was there to help me, but it turned out that the attack was decided by none other than the self proclaimed chick magnet since I was there to help Kelly Kelly. But you'd better watch out Miz, you wanna play with Smackdown? Well then bring it on cause on Wednesday we're coming to get our revenge!"_

Shannon smiled as her grin disappeared once again from his TV and promptly fast forwarded the tape when the hotel room's door clicked open.

"Hey Shan," Gregory Helms greeted his friend and roommate throwing his gym bag on the bed. "Watcha doin'?"

"Oh I'm re-watching last Smackdown!, no big deal." He casually gestured towards the screen where Deuce & Domino were now fighting against Miz & Morrison.

"But you weren't in a match on Friday." He pointed out with a puzzled look.

"Yeah I know, but I was bored." The prince of punk shrugged, "And anyway it's useful to watch _him_ in action again before tonight."

"Right, for the great start of the new storyline." He sarcastically commented.

"Yep," he simply nodded ignoring his friend's tone. Needless to say, they had already argued over the new 'partnership' during the previous few days.

"You already fought against Miz, Shan, you don't need it."

"Yeah but he wasn't on his own so I never had a full match against him alone." He pointed out.

"I'm sure you can beat him nevertheless… if _she_ doesn't screw up, of course."

"What? And why should she?!" The reject exclaimed in disbelief.

"Because… c'mon! She's been away for months! And it's not like she was Trish or Lita before going to China or whatever it was."

"She's been training since she left Survivor."

"Yeah? And how do you know? Are you her pen pal now?" He rolled his eyes.

"You would know too if you actually bothered to listen when she speaks."

"It's not like I really care to, you know?"

"WTF Greg, are you listening to yourself? What could has she possibly done to you to hate her that much?!"

"She did nothing, I just don't like her, I never did."

"Well at least stop acting like a 8 years old, talking shit of the girls you don't like just because. This is getting ridiculous."

"I'm saying this for you, dude. You're just getting some attention in your tag matches and now you're ready to screw it all because of her. You're making a mistake getting yourself in this storyline."

"First of all: Vince clearly said that we're both gonna pursuit our personal careers so I'm not giving up the chance of winning a championship, it that's what you mean. And second: I'm happy to work with a friend of mine and to try something new in the ring… so you could at least try to be supportive."

"And what makes you think that your Playboy cover girl is not going to sink both your careers down?"

Shannon slightly shook his head before firmly responding "Cause I trust her."

--

"What about this one?"

"Too short."

"Too… pink."

"Girls, try to be more collaborative!" Torrie groaned in frustration putting aside the outfit she had just shown her friends.

"Sorry Tor, but it's not that easy to find something that responds to the taste of each one of us." Michelle explained.

"Especially when you banned everything we like." The self proclaimed dirty diva echoed in a whisper that made the all-American girl giggle.

"Let's try again with that store on the second floor." The Boise native proposed already marching towards the elevator when she stopped and turned to her friends, not having heard any answer. "What?"

"We're here since hours!" Ashley complained.

"Can't we take a little pause?" Michelle echoed, both trying their best puppy eyes.

"Alright," she gave up with a little sigh "but just the time necessary for a milkshake."

"YAY!" The two blonde divas celebrated their little victory with a high five while Torrie playfully rolled her eyes at the scene.

10 minutes later the trio was peacefully sat on a bench, enjoying their drinks.

"I don't know if I should come back and buy that pair of boots after all…" Torrie piped up.

"They were nice." Ashley nodded while Michelle playfully rolled her eyes at the Boise belle.

"Can't you stop thinking of that for more than 5 minutes?" She chuckled.

"And what else could you desire to do in a sunny spring Wednesday?!" The 'outraged' diva replied matter-of-factly.

"Relaxing alongside the hotel's pool." Michelle beamed.

"Or train for my match." The dirty diva echoed.

"You've been training non stop since Friday, Ash, you'll do just fine." The all-American girl tried to reassure her friend.

"I hope so… cause you know, it's my first official match after I got back and also-"

"Your first match with Shannon." Torrie finished her sentence with a sarcastic tone.

"Yep, and I was wondering why you hadn't express your feelings on that yet, actually." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Cause she was too busy being happy that you weren't fired." Michelle joked making the punk princess chuckle.

"It's just that… I don't think that's such a good idea."

"He's very talented, Tor, and unfortunately he's so underrated. I can only get better in the ring with him, besides the fact that he's a friend so of course I'm happy to work with him. Just like I would be happy to be your or 'Chelle's tag team partner."

"I don't mean exactly that… but," she sighed "you know how things turned out last time. And it all started like this… I don't want you to get involved with him and be heart broken again."

"Of course I remember how it worked out… I remember it every single day and you know I love you for be concerned for me Torrie, but… this is different."

"How?"

"Well cause there's no romance in this," she shrugged "Shannon and I are friends… and we've been friends for the last three years. He likes me only as a friend and vice versa." She lightly smiled "And besides Shannon's not Paul. He won't hurt me." She firmly concluded.

"But you don't-"

"I think she's right," Michelle jumped in "Shannon is her friend and she has all the rights to be happy to work with him and we, as friends, should just be excited for her as well."

Ashley gratefully smiled back at her before an idea suddenly hit her. "Guys, I need to go!"

"What? Where?"

"I need to do something for tonight… right now!" She exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

"But we…"

"It won't take that long, I promise! You can go and buy those boots… since we all know you're going to anyway Tor," she giggled "and we'll meet here later. Bye bye!" And without giving them time to answer the punk princess rushed away.

Michelle softly giggled as she shook her head in amusement.

"Do you really think what you said, 'Chelle?" The Boise belle asked with a sigh after taking another sip of her strawberry flavored milkshake.

"Of course I'm worried for her too… but we have to trust her, you know? She can look after herself and besides look at how cheerful she is since Shannon came around. If that's what her heart will lead her we just have to be happy for her. He's a good friend btw."

"I'm not saying that he's not but… c'mon, she should have better."

"If her heart thinks that he's the best for her…" The talented blonde trailed off with a smile.

"But imagine her with someone like… I don't know, Randy Orton or John Cena… that would be perfect!"

"She's not searching for a model, she just needs to find someone who makes her happy," she rolled her eyes "and besides, Shannon's cute."

"Yeah," Torrie rolled her eyes "like a punk version of _your_ Jamie Noble."

"What?! That's so no true! Jamie is a little, annoying, stalking-"

"Then picture yourself next to him or next to… Batista, that's the same." She grinned knowing of the all-American girl's soft spot for the Animal.

"Okay," Michelle rolled her eyes "1) Shannon's nothing like Jamie, fortunately. 2) Leave me out of your examples and 3) Let's go and buy those shoes now." She concluded pulling her friend's arm.

"Fineee, but we'll talk about this another time then." The Boise belle temporarily gave up with a roll of her eyes, "Boots… here I come!!"

Michelle just shook her head before bursting out with laughter and following the diva.

--

A few hours later the self proclaimed dirty diva was at the ECW arena and had just left her bag in the empty women's locker room when she decided to take a walk in the backstage. She waved at a few crew members she recognized from last week and was just going to take her iPod out of her low riders' pocket, when she recognized someone from behind.

With a smirk on her face she approached the figure and gently tapped his shoulder. "OMG! Are you Shannon Moore? Can I get an autograph?!"

Shannon's huge grin changed into a pout as she turned to face none other than the punk princess. "You evil girl." He muttered in disappointed.

"Sorry," she giggled "it was too tempting to resist! But if that makes you feel better you can sign something for me anyway… I'll be your #1 fangirl!" She laughed.

"Maybe next time," he playfully rolled his eyes before slightly inclining his head as to observe something.

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"You changed your hair." He pointed out with a smile.

"Oooh," she smiled in surprise and distractedly touched her just cut hair, now long just till her shoulders and decorated with pink and black strikes. "He noticed!" She added with an amused grin.

"Shouldn't have I?" Now was his turn to look puzzled.

Ashley shrugged leaning with her back against the wall next to him. "Guys don't usually notice these things," she said rolling her eyes but smiling at him.

"Oh, right." He half grinned knowing that he had just gained some points on the dirty diva's league. "So you got tired of your long hair?"

"Kinda. Actually I just got it cut 2 hours ago cause I wanted a change to start our new adventure… a new start, if that makes sense." She explained with a nervous laugh and lightly blushed.

"That's cool," the prince of punk chuckled "and I like it."

"Aw thanks," she softly giggled before rolling her eyes "you should have seen Torrie's reaction though. If next time on Smackdown you see her walking around with someone wearing a paper bag on the head next to her… you know who it is."

Shannon couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Wow, sounds scary."

"Yep, that's Torrie." She confirmed before laughing with him.

"Well that's not really my kind of things… but I really like how it looks on you." He sheepishly smiled, "It suits you."

"Thanks Shan." She smiled.

"Anytime punkie," he winked "oh and btw now they're almost as short as mine!" He pointed out with an amused grin.

"Right!" She giggled, "That's being a tag team!"

"But don't count on me to color them pink too… seriously."

She couldn't help but laugh all over again at his serious/worried expression, "Okay, don't worry. I wouldn't expect it… and btw don't you dare put that mohawk on your head again!"

"Hey! My moahwk was cool!" He protested.

"Nope, I hated it" she rolled her eyes "you didn't seem yourself anymore."

"Fine," He rolled his eyes but smiled at her pout.

"Promise."

"What?"

"Promise that you won't put that thing on again." She grinned.

"Fine, I promise." He said amused as she 'offered' him her hand closed into a fist.

"Deal." She giggled as they bumped their knuckles together before laughing.

"Are you nervous for tonight?" He then asked as soon as they had recomposed themselves.

"A little," she lightly sighed "cause you know it's also my first match since I got back. I want to prove that I deserve to be here… and I want to make a good impression with you." She added with a smile.

"You know what? I think we're gonna rock together." He grinned.

"Really?"

"Absolutely!"

"So you don't have second thoughts on that yet?" She teased him.

"Neither yet nor ever." He genuinely smiled.

"Good to know," she softly giggled as they locked eyes.

"Ash, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"What does your-"

"ASHLEY! OMG you cut your hair!!" Kelly Kelly's squeal interrupted the prince of punk just when he was going to ask her about Paul's thoughts on this new storyline since she had never mentioned him before. So he just hid a roll of his eyes as the younger diva ran over and hugged the punk princess.

"Do you like it?" Ashley asked with a laugh since from her reaction it seemed pretty obvious that she did.

"It looks great on you! You're hot! Isn't she?!" She asked with a wide smile turning to Shannon for a confirmation.

"…Surely she is." He nervously beamed making the dirty diva giggle.

"I think it's time to go and get ready, ya know?" She said with a smile.

"Yep, so I'll meet you at the curtain?"

"Count on that, punk." She said with a wink and waved at him as she left with Kelly towards the women's locker room.

"Later, punkie." He echoed with a chuckle.

--

"He's cute!" Kelly commented with a smile as soon as the two girls were alone.

"Who?" She asked distractedly.

"Shannon!"

"Oh." She said taken aback. "Do… do you like him?"

"Me? I'm still hopelessly heels over head for _another_ punk, you know?" She giggled referring to the ECW champion.

"Right, sorry I've been away for too long." The punk princess chuckled.

"But you two will be adorable together, I'm sure of it." And with an innocent smile the Extreme Exposé dancer entered the locker room leaving a surprised Ashley behind her.

Those words had struck her… in a good, surprising way. She had never seriously thought of that idea before… she had been to busy denying it anytime someone made comments about their friendship. And he had always been to her a good friend… she had never looked at him differently in the past three years… and probably she would have laughed at the idea before but right now… she just smiled. Without an exact reason, but she just smiled.

"Ash, are you coming?" Kelly's voice called her out of her daze.

"Yep, here I am!" The punk princess beamed entering the locker room, finally ready for her new start.

* * *

_In the next chapter their first match together and then will Shannon finally have a chance to ask Ashley about her (ex) boyfriend? :)_


	8. The First Match

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xtobelovedx**, **xAttitudex**, **csimiamigirl73**, **Christal-R**, **Inday**, **awprncss4386** and **Event Omega** for reviewing last chapter :) Hope you'll like this one as well! R&R and enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
****"The First Match"**

"Are you excited for your new team's debut?" Kofi Kingston casually asked to Shannon while they were changing in the men's locker room.

"Yeah," the self proclaimed reject couldn't hide a smile "I mean it's always good to start something new, right?"

"Well with that tag team partner of yours, of course." CM Punk commented with an amused grin.

"Yeah," the Jamaican superstar echoed "I wouldn't mind starting something new too."

"It seems like you're an envied guy, Shan." The ECW champion laughed patting his back.

"Guys, we're just friends." He chuckled searching for something in his duffel bag.

"And besides," a new voice jumped in "keep in line guys and wait for your turn."

"Yeah," someone else grinned "the Shaman of Sexy and the Chick Magnet come first."

"Excuse me?" Shannon scoffed turning to face the tag team champions.

"It's just matter of time, _Shanny_" the former M'n'M member smirked "she can be screwing you now, but you know as well as we do that she'll move on soon."

"What the hell are you saying?!" A visibly angry prince of punk said stepping forward.

"What everyone already knows" the Miz smirked "Matt Hardy, Paul London, you… she's just another little slut."

"I suggest you to watch your mouth." Shannon uttered between gritted teeth.

"Oh really?" He smiled amused "And what if I don't?"

"Well in that case…" It took just a second as a powerful punch hit the chick magnet's jaw. "Just so you know." Shannon grinned rubbing his hurting knuckles with his other hand.

"You son of a bitch!" His opponent yelled launching himself on the dirty blonde haired superstar but was blocked in the way by the ECW champ.

"Guys save it for the ring." CM Punk suggested.

"Yeah," Morrison agreed pulling his friend by the arm "wait till you teach him a lesson later, it's not worth it."

"Fine!" He gave up marching towards the door "But you'll see Moore, you'll see." He threateningly said before slamming the door behind him.

"Can't wait, I ain't going anywhere!" The reject replied with a playful smirk.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Kelly asked with a wide smile after having talked non-stop of all the 'signals' between her and CM Punk for the last 15 minutes.

"Oh well…" a distracted Ashley trailed off not having really given attention to her ramble.

"Do you think he likes me?" She insisted.

"You know what Kelly? I've been away for too long… I guess I have to see it with my eyes to tell you." She innocently smiled.

"…Right! Oooh I have the best idea ever! One of these nights we should totally go out together!"

"You and me?" The dirty diva asked confused.

"Nooo I mean you, Shannon, Punk and me!" She giggled "He won't feel the pressure of a double date since you and Shannon are just friends and in meanwhile you can judge how he acts towards me. Isn't that awesome?"

"…Yeah, we'll make sure to find a day when we're all free." She eventually said refraining from rolling her eyes… and trying to hold a laugh at the idea of Shannon's expression when Kelly would corner him too for the same reason.

"Great!" The younger diva beamed and hugged her "Now get ready, hurry up!"

"Yeah, I'm just going to…" She said and sighed relieved as soon as Kelly closed the bathroom's door behind her. Okay, she was lovely and friendly and everything… but sometimes a _little_ too hyper to be with.

"Oh and by the way…"

_Gosh, does she ever shut up?_ The punk princess thought with a roll of her eyes. "Yes?"

"You should wear something coordinated with Shannon… that would make you more like a team, you know?" She loudly said from behind the door.

"Oh, that's right. I didn't think of it, thanks for the idea!" She sincerely smiled.

"Anytime." Kelly giggled emerging again, "So what are you wearing?"

"I have no idea, I don't know what _he_'s wearing." Ashley complained "Stupid me, I should have asked him earlier."

"Well you can do that now, can't you?"

"Can I?" She echoed with a puzzled look.

"Text him." The former Extreme Exposé dancer simply shrugged smiling at the punk princess.

"You're a genius, my friend." She stated taking the electronic device out of her jeans' pocket. After all maybe the hyperactivity wasn't too much to bear, was it? "Okay…" she muttered to herself quickly pressing the small buttons.

_- What color are the pants you're wearing? Xoxo Ashley. PS: No, that's not a dirty message._

"Done. Now let's hope he'll answer soon… and that I have something of the right colors, of course." She rolled her eyes.

"You can borrow something from me in case." Kelly offered with a smile.

"Thanks sweetie… oh here it is!" She exclaimed as her cell vibrated.

"Quick, good boy." The other blonde approved with a giggle.

_- The new ones… white with black & red inserts. Can I ask u the same? And yes, that's a dirty message. ;)" _

"What?" Kelly asked as Ashley laughed.

"It's alright, I have something that matches his colors."

"Perfect!" She grinned high-fiving her friend.

* * *

20 minutes later the dirty diva emerged from the women's locker room, ready for her match. She was wearing a white, black and red plaid mini skirt and a white red-stained tank top with a skull and "Love Kills" written on it; her combat boots on black fishnets and white socks with red profiles, a black wristband on the left and Shannon's bandana around the other wrist completed her outfit.

"Good luck!" Kelly shouted as she closed the door.

"Thank you!" She yelled back before a smile appeared on her face as she turned to find Shannon waiting for her. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself," he chuckled "…now I get what all that interest for my pants was for."

"Disappointed?" She giggled.

"Maybe." He sheepishly grinned.

"Well we perfectly match now, don't cha think?" She said nodding at his outfit which consisted of course in the pants he told her about before, black boots and his black cowboy hat with a white skull printed in the middle.

"Absolutely." He smiled back. "I like that." He then added with a grin after 'studying' her outfit for a brief moment.

"Excuse me, are you checking me out?" She inquired with her hands on her hips and an amused smile on her face.

"A gentleman never tells." He just smirked.

"Shut up!" She playfully smacked his arm as both they laughed.

"Ready to start this thing then?" He asked with a chuckle as they reached the curtain.

"Absolutely." She smiled.

"Not second thoughts then?" He nervously smiled.

"Of course no! Why, do you have second thoughts?" She asked alarmed.

"No, I'm not!" He immediately reassured her.

"Good." She giggled and nodded after taking a deep breath.

"You'll be just great… you know, right?" He smiled.

"And in case you'll watch my back, right?"

"With that mini skirt of yours… how can you doubt that?" He said with an amused smirk.

"Oh stop it!" She laughed.

"Sorry." He grinned raising his closed first in mid air to bump knuckles with her.

"Shan… what happened to your hand?" She asked concerned looking at his swollen knuckles.

"Nothing, don't worry." He evasively smiled and promptly shifted hands.

"That doesn't look like nothing though." She objected taking his hand in hers.

"Really Ash, don't worry." He said trying to hide a wince of pain when she touched his injured hand.

"But you didn't have it earlier." She insisted matter-of-factly.

"Okay," he gave up with a sigh "there has been a fight in the men's locker room but nothing you have to worry about it, 'k?" He immediately added as her eyes widened in surprise.

"And who started it?"

"Hey, let's focus on our match now, 'k? That was nothing. I'm fine, I promise."

"Fine," she agreed with a roll of her eyes "but I wanna know the whole story later."

"Okay." He faintly smiled.

"Shannon?"

"Yeah?"

"Here." She said tying her bandana around his hand.

"But that's yours, I gave it to you." He protested.

"And I'll gladly take it back after the match is over," she smiled "but now you need it the most. And try to not get injured." She added rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Ash." He gratefully smiled back.

"You're welcome cowboy." She said playfully giving him a slap on his cheek.

…_you'd better hold on tight cause I want to love you nice…_

"Ready?" She grinned in anticipation as her music blasted through the speakers.

"After you, miss." He winked.

* * *

"And here they come from Friday Night Smackdown!, Tazz: Shannon Moore and Ashley!" Joey Styles announced as the two punks come out together on Ashley's theme and did their rock sign before jogging down the ramp slapping a few fans' hands.

"I have to say that I'm happier to see Ashley than Shannon, though." His partner commented.

"Well, honestly nobody can blame you."

As the crowd cheered for the brand new team, they climbed respectively a turnbuckle and did their 'rock on' thing before pointing at each other and jumping down again.

"You ready?" Shannon grinned raising both his hands.

"Let's get them." She smirked back high-fiving her friend.

Then the other theme started and the Miz appeared accompanied by Layla. They did their custom entrance with her sliding down on his body and posing in this position before they proceeded to the ring.

As the Miz went on the turnbuckle and raised his belt, Layla advanced in the middle and did her special entrance in between the ropes… while Ashley covered Shannon's eyes with her hand, playfully smirking.

"We'll see who'll laugh at the end!" Layla yelled at her former friend.

"Bring it, honey." The punk princess innocently smiled before she moved her attention on her other former friend… who had a livid on his jaw. She eloquently looked at Shannon who just grinned before being distracted by the voice of his opponent.

"You'll regret it, punk! Both you and your bitch!" Miz yelled.

"Watch your mouth!" The reject promptly responded as the referee stood in between them.

"I go first." Ashley nodded thinking that it was better this way seeing the tension between the two guys.

"Okay, show her who you are." He whispered with a chuckle leaving her in the middle of the ring and taking his position next to the turnbuckle.

"It seems like the match will start with the two ladies." Joey announced.

"Yes, the two gorgeous diva search winners." Tazz echoed.

The two girls advanced towards each other and, after walking in circle looking at each other, locked up in the middle of the ring. Soon Layla's aggressive approach had the upper hand as she pushed Ashley in the turnbuckle. As the referee told her to let go since the punk princess was against the ropes, the skilled dancer firstly backed down… but then slapped her opponent right in the face.

"Wow, what a slap!"

"Let's see if Ashley will react at this!"

And in fact after touching her cheek for a brief moment, the self proclaimed dirty diva immediately hit her with a shoulder and continued with a series of right and left hands that forced Layla to walk backwards till she reached the middle of the ring. Here Ashley took her arm and started to twist it… but after a few moments the extreme diva reversed the hold and sent the punk princess back to the ropes… from where she quickly came back with a hurricanrana that reached just the count of 1.

"Go Ashley!" Shannon cheered for her, along with the crowd.

The punk princess quickly stood up after the first count-tentative of the match and proceeded to drag the brunette up, but she promptly responded with a kick to the jaw. As Ashley obviously stumbled after the blow, Layla irish whipped her into Shannon's corner… and ran against the dirty diva who promptly ducked out of the way and placed Layla in the same position she was before, with her back against the turnbuckle.

She hit the black haired diva with 2 chops before an idea suddenly hit her and she remembered how Trish used to do it while she was tagging with her, so she immediately lifted her palm up just in front of Shannon's face who licked it with a playful grin, and then delivered the third chop as the crowd went crazy.

While Layla was still holding her chest in pain, Ashley quickly ran backwards before coming back towards her rival and monkey flipping her to the mat. She went for the count again… which this time was interrupted by Miz after the 2. As Shannon immediately entered the ring too and both he and Ash protested with the referee, Layla had the time to reach her corner and give the tag to her partner.

"C'mon that's just wrong… this is supposed to be a mixed tag team match… the ref should just let Shannon in!" Tazz protested as instead the referee pushed Shannon back in his corner, objecting that Ashley was the legal _man_ at the moment and leaving so the dirty diva alone with the Miz.

The current tag team champion firstly let her walk backwards towards her corner and then with an evil smirk pushed her, making the punk diva fall on the mat. As the crowd booed he dragged her in the middle of the ring by a leg and still held her as she somehow managed to stand up.

"What are you going to do now?" He smirked at her… before being hit right on the jaw by an enziguri kick. And with that she rushed to tag in Shannon.

The reject immediately reached his opponent and hit him with a few right hands as he stumbled on his feet again, then he showed his athleticism jumping up and attaching his legs around his opponent's neck, taking him down with a headscissors. Then he ran back to the ropes… that Layla promptly lowered, making him fall on the outside.

As the crowd booed, Miz was finally on his feet again and ran to hit Shannon with a baseball slide but the prince of punk moved just in time and they exchanged a few right hands before sliding back in the ring.

The two men locked up in the middle of the canvas and soon Miz had take control of the situation twisting Shannon's already hurt hand in all possible –and painful- positions.

"C'mon Shan!!" Ashley cheered for him bouncing on the apron.

As the reject finally found the strength to break the hold, he reversed his opponent attempt in an atomic drop, followed by a leg drop that connected just with his hurt jaw. 1, 2… and Layla came in to break the count.

At that the punk princess immediately ran in the ring and speared her opponent to the mat, rolling with her on the outside as she left the action to the two legal men. As Miz was again ready to fight, Shannon ran against the ropes, ducked under his opponent's arm as he tried to clothesline him, and came back with a powerful drop kick.

As the crowd loudly cheered for him –and for the punk princess beating the hell out of Layla outside the ring- the self proclaimed reject climbed the turnbuckle and hit Miz with his trademark corkscrew moonsault. This time no one was there to break the count as the referee slapped his hand on the mat three times.

Now Shannon's music started as the ref raised his hand and Ashley promptly slid in the ring again, hugging her friend and tag team partner who, obviously, hugged her back.

"We made it, we made it!" She yelled as he grinned and high-fived her before the referee raised both their hands together. Then they hugged again and climbed again the turnbuckles to do their rock sign to the crowd who cheered for the winning team.

* * *

"WE ROCKED!!" Ashley yelled as soon as they reached the backstage again.

"I didn't have any doubt about it." Shannon grinned back "And you were awesome!"

"Really?" She hopefully giggled.

"Absolutely." He grinned "And that chop thing… wow the crowd liked it!"

"I know right?!" She laughed.

"Where did that come from?!" He laughed along.

"Trish used to do it with me," she innocently smiled "thought it could be nice to repeat."

"Totally." He smirked.

"AND WE WON!!" She yelled all over again.

"Hell yeah we did!"

"And how's the hand?" She asked with a concerned look.

"It has been better but nothing serious." He chuckled giving her back his bandana, "Now that's yours."

"Yep," she giggled.

"We rule, my friend." He simply stated 'offering' her his fist again, but this time instead of bumping her knuckles against his, she surprised the prince of punk by literally throwing her arms against his neck and hugging him… as he, a little taken aback, gladly held her close.

"Yes, we do." She smiled eventually breaking free.

"So I guess… I'll see you later, right?" He unsurely said a little embarrassed by that moment.

"Sure, just the time to take a shower." She giggled before turning to reach the women's locker room.

"Ash, wait!" He called her back.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to eat something together? You know, to celebrate our first win?" He eventually chuckled.

"Absolutely." She smiled.

"'K then… see ya in a bit." He sheepishly grinned.

"Yep." She couldn't help but softly giggle as he turned away and proceeded down the corridor with a wide smile that actually wasn't due to the win only.


	9. Rooftops

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xtobelovedx**, **csimiamigirl73**, **xAttitudex**, **Inday**, **annskieesofresh**, **littleone999**, **awprncss4386** and **Christal-R** for reviewing last chapter, you all rock!!  
Hope you like this one as well,  
R&R and enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter 9:  
****"Rooftops"**

"Aw you won, you won!" Kelly happily exclaimed clapping her hands as soon as the punk princess reached the women's locker room again.

"Yeah!" Ashley giggled finding the dancer's enthusiasm contagious.

"And you and Shannon were so adorable together, I told you so!"

"Thanks Kelly." She couldn't help but smile along.

"So what now?"

"Uhm… taking a shower?" She asked matter-of-factly.

"Of course," she laughed "but I meant _after_ that."

"Well I guess we're going to celebrate our win then." She said suddenly searching for something in her duffel bag to hide a blush.

"Aw awesome!" She giggled, "Oh and I think we're all going out after the show so maybe we'll meet… and you could keep an eye on me and Punk, right?" She grinned referring to their earlier conversation.

"Yeah, sure…"

"Great!" She happily commented "So I'll see you later since my promo is up next!" And in a few seconds the hyper diva surprised Ashley with a quick hug before rushing away.

"Wow." The punk princess playfully rolled her eyes at her friend's energy.

…_I know I want that girl so bad…_

She grinned as Torrie's ring tone echoed in the empty locker room and immediately picked her cell phone up.

"Hey there!"

"_Awww!_" The other blonde squealed "_You were amazing!_"

"Thanks Tor," she giggled "so you enjoyed the match?"

"_Of course I did! That chop thing was great!_" She laughed _"And I think your friend there wasn't that bad either._"

"I'm sure he'll be very touched to hear so." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"_Oh wait, Michelle wants to congratulate you too! I'll see you later then?_"

"Yeah… actually I'm going out with Kelly and the others" she lied to avoid comments on Shannon and her "so I could be a little late."

"_Okay no problem, have fun! Bye sweetie!"_

"Byeee!"

"_Hey dirty diva, how does it feel to be officially back in a match?_" Michelle smiled.

"…Awesome!" She grinned.

"_Ha I thought so! I can't wait to be in action with you… if your partner gives me the honor, of course._" She joked.

"Well you can always tag in with Jimmy and we'll be in a double-tag match or something." She giggled.

"_Sure,"_ she laughed "_I'll let you go now since Torrie is telling me you have to party… wait a minute…_"

"Yes?" She said while she could hear Torrie's voice in the background.

"_She said to try to hook up with Morrison, he looks sooo fine._" Michelle quoted with a roll of her eyes.

"That's for the special permission then." She couldn't help but laugh.

"_Have fun!_" The all-American girl joined her.

"Thankies, bye Chelle!" And with an amused smile she hung up and marched to the shower.

-X-X-X-X-

"Someone's looking nice tonight," CM Punk allusively smiled when Shannon came out of the bathroom in a black short-sleeved shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans and his gelled dirty blonde hair taken back by a black bandana.

"You think so?" He chuckled.

"Yep."

"You're going out with us, man?" Kofi asked joining the conversation.

"Nope, actually I'm going to celebrate our win with Ashley." He announced with an embarrassed/satisfied smile.

"Lucky man." The ECW champion smirked patting his shoulder.

"I thought he was looking too fine for us." Kofi echoed with a grin.

"Yeah, make fun of me" the Reject playfully rolled his eyes "see ya guys."

"Bye!"

"Have fun!"

Shannon nervously smiled closing the door behind him and catching a deep breath.

_C'mon Shan, you can do this. Just friends, no need to be nervous, right?_ –He thought while he walked towards the women's locker room. But as soon as he spotted her, any coherent thought disappeared.

She was just coming out of the locker room in a pair of low riders and a black one-sleeved tank top that had 'rock out' written across it in silver letters; her just cut blonde hair with pink streaks framed her face. As soon as she saw him walking towards her, a smile lighted up her face.

"Hey tag team partner!"

"Hey… you look… great." He nervously smiled.

"Thanks," she giggled "you're not bad yourself, I love the shirt."

"Good to know." He beamed "And I guess that's yours, right?" He said handing his bandana back to her.

"Absolutely." She smiled stretching her arm out so he could tie it around her writs. "Back where it belongs."

"Yep." He gladly agreed. "So, you're ready to go?"

"Yeah… well actually there's a little problem…"

"What's up?" He asked trying to sound casual while hoping that she wouldn't dump him just then.

"Well… how do you feel about celebrating our win by observing CM Punk's behavior towards Kelly?"

"…not particularly enthralled?" He said with a confused look.

"That's what I thought," she lightly giggled "so we should avoid any place around here… do you think that's a problem?"

"…nah, I think I know the perfect place actually. You still like pizza?" He grinned.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed.

"Awesome." He chuckled "Shall we?"

"Yes Mr. Moore." She giggled.

"Oh and btw… this time I drive." He pointed out.

"Yep yep," she playfully rolled her eyes "we made a deal last time after all."

"Great!" He beamed.

-X-X-X-X-

"Can I know where we're going now?" She asked amused as they drove into the night after stopping at a nearby fast food to take two pizzas and two beers.

"Nope, you'll see." He grinned.

"C'mooon!" She insisted holding the two hot card boxes on her knees.

"Nope."

"Pleaseee!" She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"You'll find out in a bit and… I need to focus on the road, sorry." He sheepishly smiled looking at her for just a second.

"Yeah, cause you know you can't resist this face." She muttered in protest making him laugh.

_10 minutes later._

"…okay, this is getting weirder by the minute." She pointed out as they parked just outside the hotel room they were both staying at.

"Having a deja vù?" He joked.

"Shannon Brian Moore." She stated trying to smack his arm without letting the pizzas go.

"What?" He innocently smiled.

"You'd better not be trying to take me in your hotel room." She suspiciously raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry," he chuckled "trust me."

"Fine." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"And besides," he laughed as they entered the elevator "there's Greg in my room, not exactly my idea of fun."

"Tell me about it, the guy hates me." She rolled her eyes.

"How do you know?" He asked surprised. "No sorry, I mean, I'm sure he doesn't-"

"It's okay," she lightly giggled "he's like that since I refused to kiss him once."

"What?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yep," she laughed as he almost dropped the paper bag with the drinks in "it was at one of Matt's Christmas parties, he was pretty wasted and tried to hit on me. And apparently he never forgave me for refusing him even though I was a little drunk myself."

"Oh my." Shannon couldn't help but laugh along "I can't believe it!"

"I guess he never revealed it to anyone."

"Great reason to blackmail him." He grinned making her laugh. At this point they had reached the last floor and walked out of the elevator. She curiously followed him as he marched towards a little door behind a corner and after struggling a few seconds to open it, went ahead. "Here we are." He announced with a smile looking at her expression as she realized where they were.

"…but we're on the hotel's rooftops!" She exclaimed.

Indeed it was so, but it was more like an added 'party room' actually. And in fact it was decorated with a white gazebo, small tables surrounded by chairs and candles all around it.

"Do you like it?" He hopefully asked proceeding to lit up a few candles on one side.

"If I like it? I love it!" She sincerely smiled looking around "And I don't think I want to know how you knew about it." She added with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh it's safe to tell," he chuckled "I found it this morning by accident… they were organizing a party for tomorrow or something. Why, what did you expect?"

"Well" she lightly blushed "something like you brought here all your tag team partners…"

"Nope," he chuckled "actually I never thought of coming here with Jimmy to celebrate a win."

"Definitely good to hear." She giggled taking a cushion from one of the chairs and sitting on the pavement.

"How I opened the door on the other hand…" He trailed off with a smirk.

"Yes?"

"Well that's something I won't share."

"C'mon!" She protested.

"I can only tell you that it involves Jeff and I being kids." He grinned.

"Okay," she innocently shrugged "I can always ask him then."

"No way!" He protested sitting down next to her.

"We'll see." She giggled "Shall we eat now?"

"Hell yeah, I'm starving!" He exclaimed.

She giggled opening her beer, "To our first win then."

"The first of many." He corrected her with a smile, "Cheers!"

-X-X-X-X-

"Michelle, that's your phone!" Torrie called the all-American girl while she was on her bed, flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine.

"Thanks!" The blonde said rushing out of the bathroom, "Hello?"

"_Hey Michelle, it's Kelly._"

"Oh, hi Kelly," she replied a little surprised to hear the dancer's voice at that hour.

"_Hope I'm not disturbing you but Ash left a top in the locker room… and I can't reach her phone to tell her I got it. Do you have Shannon's number by any chance?_"

"No I'm sorry, I don't…" She said obviously doing 2+2 "but I'll tell her later, 'k?"

"_Awesome! Bye bye then!_"

"What did Kelly want?" Torrie asked with curiosity.

"Oh nothing important, just tell Ash that she left a top in the locker room."

"But isn't Ashley with her?" The Boise native asked with a puzzled look, lifting her gaze from the magazine.

"Yeah… but she was in the bathroom and you know Kelly, she wanted to make sure she didn't forget it." She promptly lied, knowing Torrie's opinion of Shannon.

"Okay," she just shrugged focusing again on the article she was reading as the all-American girl smiled at herself, thinking where Ashley and Shannon could be enjoying their evening.

Little she knew that, at that very moment, they were just two floors upon her.

-X-X-X-X-

"Okay, I'm full." The dirty diva gave up with a satisfied sigh putting down her last slice of pizza.

"It was good, wasn't it?" Shannon commented with a chuckle.

"Totally." She echoed with a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just… who would have thought that we were going to end up eating pizza sitting on the rooftops?" She smiled amused.

"Right." He smiled along as she rested her head on both her hands on the parapet and looked down.

"I like it here," she continued "I mean it all feels so little, you just see little points of light. Makes you feel like nothing else matters from here, don't cha think?"

"Yeah, that's exactly like that." He agreed "It would be nice if one could forget everything else so easily." _And I would do it with you._ He added just in his thoughts while she turned her face at him and smiled again.

"Well I'm glad we're here together cause I wouldn't enjoy this with someone other than you."

He was both touched and surprised by her words that just smiled for a few moments, confused on what to say back. "The same goes for you… I mean, c'mon, pizza and beer on the rooftops is hardcore, not everyone could handle it." He grinned.

"Of course!" She laughed "Just us."

"Yep, just us. And all dressed up nicely too."

"…and now you're going to think I'm crazy, but I just need to do this." She giggled before standing up and screaming: _standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out!_

He couldn't help but laugh as she sang out the famous Lostprophets song and then sat down again with her back against the parapet. "You wanted to do this as soon as we arrived, didn't ya?"

"Yes." She admitted with an amused smile "I'm obsessed with the song."

"Let's do it then." He said with a grin.

"Shannon!" She exclaimed throwing a napkin at him.

"I didn't mean _that_," he sheepishly smiled "I meant let's scream your heart out then."

"Oh" she giggled "well let me think of something first."

"Okay." He smiled nervously rubbing his knee, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You haven't checked your cell phone all night long…"

"That doesn't sound like a question." She smiled.

"Yeah, let me get to the point," he nervously chuckled "don't you care if someone's searching for you?"

"I'm not that popular, you know?" She giggled "Michelle and the girls can wait, you haven't checked yours either."

"Yeah… but what if, you know…"

"What?"

"…if your boyfriend, I mean, is he okay with us hanging out?"

She was definitely taken aback by the question and looked surprised. "Shan, what boyfriend?"

"Yours. I mean… Paul. Weren't you together?" He asked confused.

She bitterly smiled at the memory and lowered her gaze. "Yeah, we _were_. But we broke up."

Now it was his turn to look surprised and by her tone he was sure this meant that _he_ broke up with her. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't… I mean-"

"It's okay," she quickly said before he freaked out "don't worry."

"I didn't know," he apologetically said "and I didn't mean to intrude."

"Shan, you're a friend" she lightly smiled "you're not intruding. And you couldn't know cause it happened before you got drafted to Smackdown and, trust me, besides Michelle and Torrie no one knows the details."

"Why? What happened?" He asked genuinely interested. "If you want to tell me, of course…"

"Let's say he didn't like my choice to leave for Survivor." She started to explain, "of course we had talked of the possibility before and we agreed it wouldn't change anything between us… but then when I got back he had moved onto someone new."

"What?!" He couldn't help but exclaim.

"Yeah, and when I questioned him you know what he said?" He gestured for her to go on and so she did. "That I was the one who had turned her back on our relationship."

"Unbelievable. I'm sorry, Ash."

"Don't be," she lightly smiled "I'm just glad he's on Raw now. Apparently it wasn't meant to be… like every story I had, of course." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He weakly sighed.

"You still single too, Shan?" She asked suddenly lifting up her eyes again and meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, you know, it hasn't been easy after my divorce."

"Yep… we're a pretty messed up tag team."

"You can totally say that." He lightly smiled.

"You know what I hate the most? What comes _after_ a break up. I mean how you dream with someone and believe he's the one and how you make plans for your future together… and then in a second it all disappears."

"Yeah, that's what kills me." He promptly agreed "And how it's hard to get back in the game again."

"It's not that easy to date again after a delusion."

"Yeah and to get used to someone else's habits and all just when you were starting to be your real self…"

"Yep, that sucks."

"It's not easy at all… I wish it could be."

"Like eating pizza on the rooftops?" She smiled.

"Yep, just like that." He chuckled.

"I think I know what to scream now." She giggled.

"Help yourself." He smiled gesturing for her to go on.

She stood up and took a deep breath before shouting: "Love sucks!"

"…but we don't!" He promptly followed her.

"Alright." She laughed "Now it feels better, doesn't it?"

"Yep." He agreed with a chuckle as she offered her hand for a high-five. "Hey, but you're freezing!"

"Nah, it's okay."

"Here." He said offering her his jeans jacket.

"There's no-"

"C'mooon!" He insisted.

"Thanks." She giggled putting it on as he smiled at her.

-X-X-X-X-

Half an hour later the two punks were in front of the door of Ashley's room.

"What a punk gentleman," she giggled "walking me to the door."

"Of course." He grinned.

"I've had fun tonight." She smiled.

"Me too." He smiled back "And we rocked in the ring!"

"Of course we did!"

"So… good night then."

"Yep." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek "Night."

And with that he smiled and turned back to the elevator to reach his floor.

"Shannon?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you!" She said throwing his jacked back at him.

"Anytime punkie." He chuckled.

-X-X-X-X-

Ashley entered the room filled with darkness and tried to not make a noise to wake her friends up as she reached her bed.

But apparently someone wasn't deeply sleeping. "Ash, it's you?" Torrie groggily asked.

"Yep, sorry… did I wake you up?"

"No," she groaned turning in her bed "it was some idiot who was screaming from one of the upstairs rooms I guess… unbelievable."

The self proclaimed dirty diva couldn't help but burst out with giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. "Good night Torrie."

"…if they let me sleep!" The Boise native protested while Ashley smiled at herself.

-X-X-X-X-

Shannon silently closed the door behind him and carefully walked towards his bed, as Gregory's snores echoed in the room. He tossed the jeans jacket on the sheets and sat down to remove his shoes… when he noticed that something had slipped out of the pocket.

He switched on the small lamp on his nightstand and found that it was a folded napkin.

So he unfolded it glancing for a moment over his friend's bed, to be sure that he was still sleeping, before proceeding to read it.

"_I'm sure one of these days you'll find someone with whom everything will be easy… just like pizza and beer on the rooftops. Cause you deserve it.  
xoxo Ashley"_

And with a smile on his face the prince of punk secured the small piece of paper in his jeans pocket. Maybe he had already found _her_…


	10. Water Fights

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **chnoelle**, **xAttitudex**, **xtobelovedx**, **csimiamigirl73**, **.CMPunkluver.**, **Christal-R**, **annskieesofresh** and **awprncss4368** for reviewing last chapter, you're awesome! :)

Here we go with the new one, hope you'll like it as well!  
R&R and enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 10:  
****"Water Fights"**

"_What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Ashley asked with a confused look on her face, stepping outside her hotel room in a white tank top and skulls-printed pajamas bottom and carefully leaving the door ajar to not wake her roommates up._

"_I was hoping you would be the one to answer the door and not Torrie." Shannon sheepishly smiled._

"_I can see your point," she lightly giggled "I wouldn't wish that to anyone."_

"_So…"_

"_Is everything alright?" She asked wondering what reason could have brought him there, when they had just left each other like 3 hours ago and were both supposed to be peacefully asleep in their beds._

"_I… missed you." I blurted out with a nervous smile._

"_Oh… but we were together till a couple of hours ago." She pointed out with a smile._

"_Yeah but… I just had to do this." He finally said stepping forward and sweetly kissing her, with his hand gently touching her cheek._

_She was obviously pleasantly surprised and soon lost in the kiss… and would have gladly remained in that moment forever, but unfortunately an annoying, insisting noise… almost like a music, drifted her away too quickly…_

**x—x—x—x—x**

"…_I don't need a man to make me feel good_…"

"What the…" Ashley muttered under her breath, slowly opening her eyes. After adjusting her eyesight at the daylight and noticing the petite figure of the Boise belle shaking her hips at the loud music blasting through the stereo, a disappointed frown appeared on her face as she realized it had been just a dream.

And she could have sworn to have felt the Reject's lips on her own indeed…

Too bad she had only dreamt it.

"Morning punk princess!" Torrie greeted her with a smile before starting to sing out loud –all over again- the popular Pussycat Dolls' song.

"What the hell is going on?" She groggily muttered.

_I don't need a ring around my finger_

_To make me feel complete,_

_So let me break it down_

_I can get off when you ain't around_

"Don't you love this song?" Torrie grinned "I'm declaring our independence."

"…And is it necessary to declare our independence at this ungodly hour?" She rolled her eyes.

"Actually it's almost eleven." Michelle giggled from the bed next to hers, lifting up her gaze from a fitness magazine.

The dirty diva groaned collapsing again on her pillow.

"Looks like someone had a good late night yesterday." Torrie pointed out with a smirk, keeping on analyzing her clothes from the closet and throwing the ones she didn't need over her back… almost covering both Michelle and Ashley.

"Did you have fun?" The all-American girl added with a smile.

"Yeah, I definitely did." She dreamily said thinking of the beautiful night she had spent with the prince of punk.

"So did you kiss him?" The Boise native asked suddenly turning to her with a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Excuse me?" She asked genuinely puzzled, trying to hide a blush as the memory of her dream immediately came back.

"John Morrison." She rolled her eyes "I told you you could hook up with him… did you?" She hopefully insisted.

"No, I didn't." Now it was her turn to roll eyes "I don't find him attractive, so…" She trailed off with a shrug.

"Oh Ash," Torrie helplessly sighed focusing again on her clothes "I give up on you."

"Finally." The dirty diva whispered making Michelle laugh.

"Oh by the way, did you tell her that Kelly was searching for her last night, 'Chelle?"

At these words the punk immediately sat up in her bed and looked alarmed at her friends, afraid that her lie had been discovered.

But apparently everything was alright.

"Oh right," Michelle smiled "probably you were in the bathroom or something and she was afraid to forget to tell you that she got the top you left at the arena… you know Kelly."

"Yeah… thanks." She nervously nodded as something in her smile told her that Michelle knew everything… but had covered up for her anyway.

But her thoughts were distracted again by the other blonde, or better from one of her mini skirts flying over her head.

"Tor, what are you doing?" The dirty diva finally asked, after ducking under a purple top.

"Oh I'm just searching for the right outfit…" She said matter-of-factly, still buried in the closet "I think I've packed too many things this time."

"_Only_ this time?" Michelle sarcastically asked.

"And without adding all the clothes you bought yesterday." Ashley echoed.

"Whatev- ha ha! Found it! I knew it had to be somewhere!" She triumphantly exclaimed.

"Cool, now can we see what this disaster was about?" The punk asked gesturing to the amount of dresses, shorts, tops and mini skirts scattered all around the room.

"Et voilà." The Boise native turned with a wide, satisfied smile on her face revealing a swimsuit in her hands. It was a baby blue one piece… actually cut open on the hips so that just a stripe around a golden ring put together the upper and the lower parts.

"Oh, I like it." Michelle gave her approval.

"Nice, right? I'm planning on spending the day… or what remains of, at the hotel's pool."

"That's cool." Ashley commented.

"Glad you think so cause you two are involved in my plan too, of course." She flashed them an innocent smile "Oh, and since I'm in a good mood cause I've found my best swimsuit… I'll even let you wear a skulls-printed bikini or something in your weird taste." And with that she quickly disappeared into the bathroom to get changed first, without giving her friends a chance to reply.

Ashley couldn't refrain from rolling her eyes at that as she left her bed and sat down next to Michelle.

"At least we don't have to hit the mall again, the pool sounds much more inviting." The all-American girl playfully rolled her eyes.

"Indeed. And I even get to wear anything I want!"

"Awesome." She giggled.

Then as a comfortable silence filled the room while Michelle read her magazine and Ashley messed around with her iPod, the punk was the first to speak up.

"Michelle, you know that I wasn't with Kelly and the others yesterday… right?"

Michelle slowly put down her magazine as a smile curved her lips. "Well let's say that Kelly gave me the hint and I did the math. You were with Shannon, right?"

"Yep, celebrating our first win" she admitted with a smile before sighing "I'm sorry I lied to you… I just wanted to avoid-"

"Ash, it's alright." She chuckled "First, it's your life and second… I can totally see your point. I mean it's not like we've been supportive on the subject… thing I should apologize for, by the way." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Nah, it's okay." She lightly giggled.

"So did you have fun? C'mon girl I want the details!" She widely smiled.

"As you wish then." She smirked before launching herself into a detailed account of her evening with the prince of punk.

**x—x—x—x—x**

In meanwhile _someone_ else, just a few rooms away, was definitely in a good mood too.

The self proclaimed Reject couldn't refrain from smiling as he came out from the bathroom just in a pair of jeans and with his dirty blonde hair still wet from his refreshing shower.

His roommate, on the other hand, rolled his eyes at his friend's good humor while he lazily laid on his bed… and when the other _even_ started to sing out loud, couldn't help but speak up.

"_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out…"_

"Man, please, singing it's not your thing." Gregory Helms said with a disgusted face.

"I'm not signing up for American Idol, don't worry." Shannon retorted with a chuckle, determined to not let anything ruin his good mood.

"What's up with the song anyway? Everyone seems obsessed with it lately." He rolled his eyes.

"I just like it," he shrugged "it was used for a Jeff tribute, ya know?"

"Of course I know… but it's _pop_." He said matter-of-factly as it was a bad thing.

"It's not pop, it's rock… or better punk rock. Pop is Britney Spears or Jessica Simpson or… whatever."

"Well punk rock sucks anyway then."

"Greg, just cause you like hip hop it doesn't mean that we all have to." Shannon pointed out in an amused tone, as someone who's trying to reason with a kid.

"Says the one who has weird tastes."

"Hey! I don't have weird tastes…! I just like… what's different." He defended himself.

"Yeah, like… dirty blonde divas with lips pierced and covered in tattoos?"

"Besides the fact that she's not _covered_ in tattoos, I should know that was coming." He rolled his eyes.

"You came back pretty late tonight."

"Yep." He said almost ignoring him, turning to search for a clean t-shirt.

"Did you have fun then?"

"Of course I had. And probably not in the way you're thinking."

"Well if you're happy by being a replacement till her boyfriend comes back from Raw…" He trailed off.

"Not that it's any of your business, but for your information she and Paul broke up months ago… when she left for China, which is almost a year ago by the way."

"…That doesn't change the fact that she's Matt's ex girlfriend. You'd better think twice about it."

"Geez man, aren't you tired of repeating this every freakin' day?! Cause I am of hearing it, you're like a broken record on the subject!" The Reject finally snapped "What do I have to say for the thousand time, that she's one of my closest friends? Or that Matt and her broke up like 2 years ago?! Drop this already, trust me!"

"Wait till Matt gets back then." He muttered rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to that so you can finally room in with him."

"And who are you going to sleep with? Jimmy? Or wait, maybe with your new tag team partner?"

"Whatever man, you don't deserve an answer." Shannon just rolled his eyes and after quickly slipping a t-shirt on opened the door… just to find someone standing there.

"Hey… Shannon!"

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" He asked looking at Jamie Noble with a confused look on his face.

"I was actually waiting for you guys." He grinned walking inside the room, without being invited to do so, obviously.

"You could have just knocked on the door, you know?" Gregory Helms rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," the shorter superstar went on with a forced smile "I've just had the greatest idea ever…!"

"…And that is?" The punk skeptically asked.

"Are you busy right now?"

"I'm not, but I don't know if Shannon has already other plans with his girl-"

"Neither do I." The Reject cut him off glaring at his friend.

"Awesome! So why don't we hang out at the pool?" He hopefully grinned.

"Jamie… what's the reason behind that?" Gregory asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I've kinda been told from my sources that Torrie told MVP she was going to be there this afternoon… and if Torrie's here, Michelle would be there too. And so the other divas, probably." He smirked.

Shannon tried to hide a laugh at Jamie's obsession for Michelle, and pretended to turn it into a cough.

"Besides the fact that your sources is just Hornswoggle eavesdropping," the Hurricane rolled his eyes "I like the idea. Bunch of divas in bikinis. Sounds like a good way to spend a day off." He concluded with a grin.

"Awesome!" Jamie exclaimed "I don't want Michelle to think that I'm stalking her or something if I go there on my own… so you're in Shannon?"

"I would never let Michelle think that of your innocent interest Jamie, so count me in." He sheepishly grinned.

"EVEN BETTER!" The former two times cruiserweight champion smirked raising his hand for a high five… that wasn't returned.

"Let us get ready then Jamie." Greg said pointing at the door.

"Right, sure! I'll wait for you outside then! Hurry up!" And with that he immediately rushed outside.

"Weird dude," the dark haired superstar commented "but great idea."

"Yeah," Shannon automatically replied without really listening to him cause a smile suddenly appeared on his lips again thinking that Ashley probably would be there with her friends as well, and he already couldn't wait to see her again.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Aww, sounds sweet!" Michelle squealed.

"I know, right?" She giggled "That's why he's special, I always smile when I'm around him… I don't know how or why, but he always seems to make me happy."

"I can tell."

"Sorry?" She asked puzzled.

"Your eyes shine just talking about him." The long legged diva explained widely smiling.

"Oh… I'm talking nonsense, that's stupid." She couldn't help but blush.

"No, it's not." Michelle begged to differ "Honey there's nothing stupid about it, actually I think something's really beautiful is happening… or is going to."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do." She genuinely smiled "Even though Torrie would probably kiss us all. You two for liking each other against her will, and me for supporting that."

"I can totally see your point." She playfully rolled her eyes before sighing "I don't know what to do or what to think… I'm so confused… is he just a friend or… I don't know anymore. And surely I don't want to ruin our friendship, you know. Especially now that we're also tag team partners. The only thing I'm sure of is that it has been a long time since I felt this good."

"…I think you just have to take your time, Ash. I mean, keep on enjoying your time with him and don't worry about anything else, I'm sure you'll figure out the rest when the right moment will come. And just follow your heart." The dirty diva just nodded before her lips curved into a smile.

"Thanks 'Chelle, it means a lot."

"Aw don't even mention it." She smiled back "And now we'd better hurry up by the way before Torrie realizes we haven't found our swimsuits yet."

"That's right." Ashley giggled rushing to her suitcase.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Half an hour later the three blondes finally reached the pool side, Torrie lead the way with her inseparable little dog, Chloe, under her arm while Ashley and Michelle followed… cheerfully chatting about the dirty diva's match of the previous night.

The girls placed their bags next to the deckchairs and stripped off in their swimsuits, while Chloe happily walked around. Ashley was wearing a black & white polka dots bikini and her black cap with the white skull backwards as usual; Michelle revealed a red & white striped one piece.

"Ready to go?" The latter beamed.

"Right after you, my friend." Ashley smirked while the all-American girl proceeded to dive in the transparent water.

"What are you doing?!" Torrie exclaimed as they had just done something totally insane and inappropriate.

"…We're going inside." Ashley replied matter-of-factly "That's what the pool's all about, ya know?"

"Are you coming Tor?" Michelle asked re-emerging and tying her long blonde hair in a high ponytail.

"Absolutely not." The Boise native stated with an outraged expression "First, I have to work on my tan and second, I just curled my hair. So thanks, but no thanks."

"C'mon, don't kill all the fun!" The punk princess complained.

"You go ahead and ruin your just-done-yesterday hair, I stay here and enjoy the sun." She flashed her a smile adjusting a pair of over sized sunglasses on her nose. "Oh and don't splash me for any possible reason, thank you." And with that she finally laid down on one of the deckchairs.

Ashley rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the now distracted diva before jumping inside as well, while Michelle laughed.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"I told you she was going to be there!" Jamie exclaimed with a triumphant smile as he spotted _his_belle playing in the pool with a multi-colored beach ball with Ashley.

"If you want to shout that out again maybe they didn't hear you." The Hurricane rolled his eyes, while Shannon followed… with the dumbest smile ever after seeing the punk princess.

"Ladies, here we are!" Jamie made their presence know and opened his arms as to offer himself while they reached the deckchairs.

"Oh God, what could I possibly did to deserve this?" The all-American girl complained in a whisper making Ashley burst out with laughter before recomposing herself to smile and wave at the dirty blonde superstar who gladly responded.

"Torrie, it's always a pleasure." Gregory smirked stopping just in front of her deckchair.

"Helms, you're blocking my sun." She coldly replied motioning for him to go on.

"What a welcome." He muttered rolling his eyes.

Who have had indeed a much better welcome was definitely the prince of punk.

"Hey," Ashley smiled as she, swimming, reached the edge of the pool where he just kneeled down, waiting for her.

"Hey back at ya," He sheepishly grinned

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Jamie almost pleaded us to come with him… to stalk Michelle, of course."

"Aw no way," she giggled "poor you."

"Well actually I can't say I'm not enjoying the view as well." He smirked.

"Oh shut up." She playfully rolled her eyes splashing water in his face "It's not that different from what I wear in the ring."

"And so can't I appreciate it anyway?" He pointed out with an amused smile.

"Sure, go ahead." She laughed "And by the way I love your swimsuit, so cool!" She said pointing at the white swim-shorts covered with orange skulls.

"I know, right?" He grinned "But for some reason I still prefer yours."

"And I won't even ask why." She rolled her eyes but smiled at him nonetheless… before Jamie's loud voice made her literally jump.

"Michelle, here I come!" He cried out as he proceeded to jump in.

Her embarrassment was evident as she rolled her eyes, quickly moving out of the way. "Actually I've already been inside for too long." She excused herself as she reached the edge of the pool to exit… and almost knocked out Ashley in the process, trying to avoid Jamie.

But fortunately the prince of punk offered his hand to save the situation.

"Need help dirty diva?" He chuckled.

"Yes, thanks." She gladly reached for his hand and came out of the water while he couldn't help but check her out.

"Torrie did I tell you lately that you look beautiful?" Greg in meanwhile tried again, sat on the deckchair next to hers.

"Gregory," she faked a smile lowering her sunglasses "since how many years do we know each others?"

"5 or 6 years I guess…"

"Good, and so what makes you think that now I won't reject you just like any other one?" She concluded before disappearing again behind her sunglasses.

He just rolled his eyes as the other 4 around him burst out with laughter. "Ha ha, very funny…" He sarcastically said before something caught his attention "Guys don't freak out but… there's a mouse over there!"

"Aaaah!" Torrie hysterically exclaimed jumping on her deckchair… as next to her Jamie did the same, kicking Michelle in the process, as she moved on the other one next to Ashley.

"Eww." Shannon commented standing up to see it too. "But it's white…"

"And it's… wearing a dress?" Gregory added with a confused look on his face.

At this Ashley and Michelle exchanged a surprised/amused look as they both muttered: "Chloe!"

"That's my baby, you idiot!" Torrie said smacking the back of his neck and after taking her 'baby' in her arms, indignantly marched away, muttering insults at the former Hurricane.

"Way to impress, Greg." Shannon couldn't help but laugh.

"She has a rat as a pet?" The other North Carolina guy asked puzzled.

"…It's a dog!" Ashley managed to say in between the giggles as she and Shannon had to look away from each other to someway control their laughter.

"Oh shit." He muttered rushing after her to apologize for his mistake.

"Good thing I was here to protect you, Michelle." Jamie proudly grinned finally coming down of the chair.

"Yeah, you're a life savior." She rolled her eyes, reaching for the sun lotion standing on the little table between hers and Torrie's former deckchairs.

Ashley giggled, amused by the dark haired superstar, who actually had been the one to freak out.

"Let me help you." Jamie immediately offered reaching for the sun lotion as well.

"That's no neces-"

"But I want to."

"Jamie, really don't-"

And as they both pulled it… the cap suddenly fell, covering all Michelle's neck, cleavage and chest with coconut-scented cream.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" Jamie immediately apologized as the diva glared at him.

"I told you to let go…!"

"Don't worry sweetie, we can fix it." He said stretching his hand towards her upper body.

"Keep your hands off of me." She warned in between gritted teeth, obviously annoyed.

"Sweetheart I-"

"And don't call me sweetie!" She exclaimed standing up.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To change! And don't follow me." She stated with a glare, before walking away.

"She's so into me." Jamie smirked at Ashley before running after the blonde "Michelle, wait! I can help!"

"Oh my gosh!" The dirty diva couldn't help but burst out with laughter, promptly followed by the prince of punk who was still standing at the edge of the pool.

"We surely won't say that this day wasn't funny." He echoed.

"And it's not over yet." She pointed out with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah… wait, what do you mean?" He asked puzzled, noticing the change in her tone.

But he didn't have to wait for an answer… since in meanwhile she surprised him securing her arms around his neck… and bulldog-ed him in the pool.

"Told you it wasn't over." She smirked as they both re-emerged from under the water.

"Oh no, you didn't…!" He grinned swimming towards her "Do you realize that now you're going to pay for this, dirty diva, right?"

"No wayyy!" She shrieked trying to swim away from him… but he caught her and pushed the punk princess down again.

"There you go." He smirked when he finally let go of her and she re-emerged.

"So we're fair now, huh?" She said catching her breath while she moved her wet fringe away from her eyes.

"I think so." He chuckled.

"Well I beg to differ, Mr. Reject." She giggled suddenly jumping _on_ him and pushing his head under the water all over again… to let him go only when he started to tickle her.

Needless to say, this soon became an official water fight that went on for at least 20 minutes.

"Okay, okay… white flag!" She breathlessly said, with her arms around his neck to support herself, while his were on her hips.

"I won then!" He grinned.

"Yes, alright, I drank too much!" She giggled.

"I told you to stop laughing when you went down." He chuckled.

"Well what about you stopped pushing me instead?" She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Fair enough… but you started." He pointed out with a smile.

"…Right." She smiled back, lightly blushing noticing just now how close they were.

And he realized the same, smiling even more, seeing how good it felt to have her so close to him; so, staring in her light blue eyes, he slowly moved his head forward… until a sudden sound made both them startle and break free.

"What is she doing…" Ashley wondered looking at Chloe coming back and running around the pool.

"But… that thing she has in her mouth…"

"Isn't it…"

"It's Jamie's costume!" Shannon exclaimed with a laugh.

"Ew!" Ashley rolled her eyes before giggling madly "I don't want to know how or why she got it!"

"…Guys! I need your help!" Jamie's voice interrupted them as his face –and fortunately only that- appeared from behind the door.

"For heaven's sake, Jamie, remain where you are." Shannon called out with an alarmed/amused expression.

"I don't want to look, ewww!" She echoed with a laugh, turning and bumping into the prince of punk's chest.

"…At the count of 3 then, and close your mouth this time." He smirked diving them both down once again.

"Guys!" Jamie helplessly called out again "Come here doggie… come on…!"


	11. Training, Hamburgers and Unicorns

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **annskieesofresh**, **Christal-R**, **awprncss4386** and **csimiamigirl73**... keep 'em coming! :)  
Enjoy the new chappie!  
R&R

* * *

**Chapter 11  
"Training, Hamburgers and Unicorns"**

Time has a very relative perception. Minute, hours, even entire days or weeks seem to fly by sometimes… while others they're just never ending.

And that was Ashley's case as she tossed around in her bed that morning… with her cell phone secured in her hand.

What was making the dirty diva restless? Well… it was the thought of a certain self proclaimed prince of punk.

It had been a few days since she had last seen him… and she was definitely eager to see him again. She felt like she _needed_ to, like she could forget any problem in his company.

So she just needed to dial his number and ask him to hang out, right?

Wrong.

Cause even though it sounded easy and since they were friends it surely wasn't the first time she did that, she couldn't help but stress over the matter.

"_C'mon Ash_," she silently told herself "_What's so different this time? Just dial the number and tell your friend you'd like to spend some time with him. There's nothing more than that_".

But not even her own words seemed to convince the punk princess as she groaned, running a hand through her short blonde hair.

"That's ridiculous_."_ She muttered to herself, standing up and starting to pace the room in a white tank top and lime green shorts.

Truth was that inside of her she felt a strange sensation… but she wasn't able to figure it out yet. Or better, she wasn't allowing herself to admit what it was yet.

"Okay, get a grip and don't be stupid." She said stopping her nervous walking to glance outside the window, at this point officially talking out loud with herself. "Just be yourself, no big deal. What about a '_Would you like to get an ice cream with me later?_' Nah, too formal. It's just Shannon, c'mon. '_You up for some ice cream?_'

But just while she was about to approve the idea, her soliloquy was interrupted by the Boise belle who, turning in her bed, groggily spoke up.

"No… ice cream makes me fat… I prefer a Starbucks Vanilla latte." And then she came back to her sleep.

Ashley had to literally cover her mouth with a hand to not burst out with laughter and wake her roommates up.

"Alright," she continued as soon as she recomposed herself "or I could just ask him if he wants to do something together… nah, sounds desperate, right? Or maybe not?"

"Ash?"

This time the voice came from the other side of the room, so she turned to Michelle, who was lying with her eyes still closed. "Yes…?"

"Take that damn phone and just ask him how is he doing, and stop being paranoid."

"…Fine." She agreed with a roll of her eyes, marching back to her bed to pick her phone up.

"Good girl." The All-American diva approved with an amused smile.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"_I miss you."_

Shannon stared at his cell phone's display with his thumb on the little 'C' button… before he actually proceeded to delete those 3 words he had just typed.

"This is not working." He complained under his breath, putting the phone away and sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

…And basically feeling like an idiot.

"Okay," he reasoned with himself "you already called her yesterday to ask how she was doing so scratch that. Maybe I could just ask her to hang out at the pool like the other day…! Nah, she'd think that I want to hit on her." He huffed. "Fuck."

"Dude, what the hell are you rambling about?!" Gregory Helms asked extremely confused since they were the only two in the room, and he was peacefully sleeping until a minute ago.

"Oh sorry man, didn't want to wake you up."

"No problem but… at least can I know why I'm awake now?"

"Never mind," he rolled his eyes "you don't want to know, trust me."

"Why not?" He asked puzzled. "C'mon."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you… I want to text Ashley."

"…and what's the matter with that? You just have to switch your phone on, select the messages area from the menu and type something. Oh, maybe you need help with spelling?" He joked.

"You're so funny." The Reject rolled his eyes, regretting to have told his friend what was going on. "It's just that I want to talk with her but I don't know what to say… cause I don't want to sound stupid or something."

"Well, putting aside my own considerations for a moment, you always say she's a friend, right? A close friend?"

"Yep." He reluctantly agreed.

"Then you're freaking out for nothing, man. Just tell her whatever comes to your mind… like you do with me, Jeff, Matt, and so on. Even though actually I'd change a little your usual '_What's up, motherfucker?_' ya know?"

He playfully rolled his eyes at the last remark, before curving his lips into a content smile. "Yeah, as strange as it sounds, I think you're right."

"So now can I have the bathroom first?"

"Yep, all yours. And thanks for the help man, I appreciate it."

"Never mind," he grimaced as Shannon had just told him a bad thing "I think I'm too kind early in the morning, shame on me."

The self proclaimed Reject just shook his head in amusement and focused on his cell phone again, ready to text the dirty diva.

But apparently she was quicker than him as the display lighted up with the image of an envelope.

"_Hey punk boy, you're up for a training session? Xoxo Dirty Diva_"

He immediately smiled reading the message. He finally knew that he was going to see her before next Smackdown episode after all, and he felt like everything was perfect in the world that Sunday morning.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"_At your service punk princess ;) Meet me at the gym at the corner of the street in 30?"_

Ashley let out a squeal, quickly pressing the tiny buttons to confirm his question.

"Told you so." Michelle commented with a yawn, still with her eyes closed, of course waken up again by the dirty diva's loud display of happiness.

"Indeed! You're the best!" She giggled literally jumping on the all-American's girl bed and tightly hugging her, completing the sudden affection outburst with a kiss on her cheek, before rushing to the bathroom to get ready.

15 minutes later the diva was dressed with a pair of military baggy pants and a black hoodie on a white tank top with 'D.I.V.A' written across it. She threw a few items in her duffel bag and was already on her way to the door when she was distracted by Torrie mumbling something in her sleep.

"What?" She asked with an amused smile.

"…I'll take a Vanilla latte then, thanks."

"No way Tor," she smirked "you're getting fatter by the day." And with that she ran away laughing, leaving the Boise belle now full awake sat up in her bed, with a shocked look on her face.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"And she's even early on our schedule…!" Shannon chuckled, sat on the turnbuckle.

"You know I'm not one of those girls who need ages to get ready." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Right." He grinned lowering the ropes for her.

"Aw thanks," she giggled "and besides, I ran away before Torrie fully realized I told her she's fat while she was talking in her sleep."

"Good self-preservation instinct then." He laughed.

"Indeed." She echoed taking the hoodie off. "So ready to start our first official training session together?"

"Sure thing, tag team partner." He smiled. "What do you wanna start with?"

"Oh what about you help me practice a few hurricanranas and headscissors?"

"Alright, when you're ready then." He beamed positioning himself at the center of the four sided ring while she marched to the ropes.

"Watch out prince of punk, here I come!"

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Ash, I think you're perfectly fine with these." He announced after half an hour, standing up again from the mat.

"Aw sorry," she said catching her breath "I'm boring you, right?"

"But absolutely not." He sincerely smiled.

"It's just, you know, that I really want to be ready… especially now that I'm not on my own. I mean, I can live with messing up in a single match… but I don't want to mess up with you. I want to be worthy of my tag team partner."

"Don't be silly, you're perfectly fine like this, you're doing great."

"Really?" She hopefully asked.

"Really." He confirmed smiling at her "At least if you don't want to figure out a way to rip off my head in the process… I don't see how your headscissor could get better."

"Alright, thanks." She giggled "So before I win the paranoid championship… it's your turn now."

"My turn for what?" He asked in confusion.

"To try out some moves! C'mon, hit me, go ahead."

"Are you kidding?"

"Absolutely not, c'mon. Where do I have to stand?"

"…Nowhere. I'm not going to hit you, Ash." He said matter-of-factly.

"I won't cry, don't worry" she playfully rolled her eyes "I can handle you even though I'm a girl."

"I don't doubt that… but I still don't want to hit you." He chuckled.

"But I don't want you to get bored." She pouted.

"I'm not getting bored, I'm enjoying myself actually." He replied with an amused smile.

"But you're just helping me out."

"No, I'm not. I'm… practicing on how to take a hurricanrana with style and not to mess my hair in the process."

"Oh really?"

"Indeed." He affirmed before both burst out with laughter.

"Okay," she said trying to recompose herself "so since you're so good at gracefully taking a blow… would you teach me how to do a headscissor from the turnbuckle just like you? Pretty please?"

"You like it?" He smiled in surprise.

"Are you serious? I freaking love it!" She exclaimed "I jump off my seat every time you do it! One time I even elbowed Michelle right on the nose in the process. Accidentally, of course."

"Wow." He laughed "Alright then, climb the turnbuckle."

"YAY!" She squealed before proceeding to follow his instructions.

"Now," he continued as she stood up on top "you basically just have to jump on me and frame my head with your legs."

"…Which _basically_ looks more difficult from here than it seemed on the couch."

"C'mon, I think you can do it." He smiled "And besides we all had to learn it someway."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes "I apologize for the serious injuries I'm going to cause you." She solemnly said taking a deep breath and launching herself on him… in what seemed half a headscsissor and half a cross body… which led her on top of him, on the mat.

He smiled with his arms around her waist, as they locked eyes.

"Ooops," she giggled breaking free from his grip and standing up while her cheeks turned a soft shade of red. "Thanks for catching me."

"Anytime." He embarrassedly echoed following her "And by the way it wasn't that bad for a first try."

"Shan, I knocked you out." She pointed out.

"Yeah… but it's because of your instinct." He reassured her "I mean, you're used to do cross bodies from there, it's normal."

"Let's try again?"

"Sure, go on."

"Alright… she agreed climbing the ropes while he positioned himself at the right distance."

"Oh and this time try to focus more on the legs… like if you'd place your crotch just before my face-"

He stopped in mid sentence realizing what he had just said as she raised her eyebrows at him with an amused expression on her face.

"…Which actually sounds way dirtier than what it really is, I swear." He concluded nervously scratching his head and blushing.

"You're the best, Shannon." The punk princess roared with laughter, sitting down on the turnbuckle to avoid falling down because of her giggles outburst "That was priceless, you should have seen the look on your face…!"

"C'mooon." He groaned in protest.

"I really hope you don't say that when you train with Jimmy…"

"NO!" He immediately exclaimed "I don't, I swear, I never did!"

"…I was joking, no need to freak out, ya know?" She giggled.

"Of course, I knew it." He rolled his eyes.

"No, you didn't." She laughed.

"Fine… you had it coming, dirty diva." He announced… and before she could even wonder what he meant, in two seconds he jumped on the ropes as well, joining her.

"And what you're gonna do, now?" She asked amused.

"Superplex you, maybe." He grinned.

"No way!" She protested.

"Okay then… what about this?"

She was just aware of the smirk on his face and was looking at him in confusion… before squealing when he started to tickle her.

"Aaaaah!"

"Told ya so." The Reject grinned.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Come in, I told you the girls had an appointment for a photo shoot." Ashley said with a smile, 2 hours later, opening the door and entering the empty hotel room.

"Good." Shannon echoed following the dirty diva inside and closing the door behind him… just to find then, when he turned again, her looking at him with an amused expression on her face and her hands on her hips. "What?"

"And since when exactly are you afraid of Torrie?"

"I'm not!" He promptly defended himself with a roll of his eyes "I just don't like the death glares she shots at me."

"Aw poor you," she giggled "but don't take it too personally… it's Torrie we're talking about, she does the same with me sometimes. I guess she's not down with the punk style."

"Yeah,"

"But anyway, for now, _mi casa su casa_." She smiled motioning for him to take a seat.

"Awesome." He beamed heavily collapsing on one of the beds, which led the diva to playfully roll her eyes.

"What? I'm tired after our training session!"

"Yeah… or maybe you're too full to even move after every thing you ate _after_ our training session." She pointed out with an amused grin.

"Aw what a lunch." He dreamily commented "But I didn't eat that much, c'mon."

"Shannon, you ate a hamburger in just two bites… two!"

"But they were tiny! They're hamburgers for kids." He protested "And by the way I still haven't forgiven you for forcing me to order a 'Happy Meal'… and the female version too, if it wasn't enough."

"It was the 'My Little Pony' one, how could we resist it?!" She innocently smiled.

"…and couldn't you order it yourself?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Nope," she giggled "I wanted the chicken McNuggets and you the hamburger, so that was our best solution."

"I think that was the most embarrassing moment in my own life." He went on complaining.

"Oh, I thought that was still when you used to go around with that mohawk on your head."

"Hey! My mohawk was awesome!"

"Don't be so touchy," she giggled "and by the way you still have my present."

"Right," he playfully rolled his eyes as he searched in is jeans' back pocket and threw the little plastic pony at her.

"YAY!" She grinned "Doesn't _she_ look cute? Now we have to give _her_ a name."

"…Do we have to?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, I have a question though." He somehow managed to refrain from rolling his eyes. "How do we know it's a _'she'_? I mean it's a plastic toy horse. It's not like it has any-"

"Shan, look at it." She said matter-of-factly. "It's hot pink. It has a butterfly clip on its hair… it's a lady."

"Okay… a female pink horse. Please never reveal this story to anyone… especially Greg." He almost pleaded.

"Aw I actually think it does you honor, you know… not any man would have the guts to order a girly 'My Little Pony' Happy Meal."

"…Yeah, I definitely feel more like a man now." He groaned.

"AWWW I found it, I found it!" She squealed.

"What…?!"

"The perfect name!" She grinned "What about _Sash_? Awesome, right?"

"_Sash_?"

"Yep, like Shannon + Ashley… _Sash_, cause _Ashon_ doesn't sound cute at all."

"Alright, cool to me." He playfully rolled his eyes, giving up on the crazy subject.

"What?" She then asked as he stared at her with a smile on his lips.

"Nothing, you're just adorable… crazy as hell, but still adorable." He chuckled.

"Thanks," she giggled.

"So since I was man enough to let you have your unicorn or whatever… why don't you join me here, then?" He smirked patting the empty space on the bed.

"I totally don't think so, punk boy." She laughed.

"…Well I can tell anyone that I've been on your bed anyway… I can even snap a pic to prove it."

"Actually I beg to differ once again… since I'm on my own bed right now… and you're on Torrie's." She pointed out with an innocent smile.

"Ew, no way!!" He made a 'disgusted' face and rolled over… falling on the floor with a loud thud.

"I'm sure she'll be delighted by your reaction, don't worry." She couldn't help but burst out with laughter.

He muttered something under his breath standing up… and focusing his gaze on the self proclaimed dirty diva once again.

"Okay, why are you smirking like that now? …Shannon? Don't you dare start to tickle me again…" She warned as he slowly advanced towards her "I have a pony to defend me! Attack Sash!" She exclaimed lifting up the toy just before her face.

But just when he was about to launch himself on her bed… his cell phone started to ring, causing the self proclaimed Reject to groan in protest.

"Haha, saved from the bell! Or the ringtone, actually." She giggled as he flipped his phone open and proceeded to answer the call.

"Hey Jeff, worst timing ever."

"_Why man? What were you doing?" _The rainbow haired warrior asked puzzled.

"Oh you know, I'm hanging out in Ashley's room…" He trailed off with a smirk.

"_Ooooh."_

"Don't listen to him, Jeff! Nothing was happening!" She shouted in the phone.

"_Alright, well I actually didn't have any doubts about that." _He laughed.

"Hey! Okay, we'll get back on the subject another time," Shannon protested as Ashley triumphantly smiled at him "so what's up man?"

"_Right, well I just found out that tomorrow Raw will be a 3 hours special with inter-promotional matches to present the new upcoming draft."_

"Cool."

"_Yeah, and guess who's scheduled to be here too? In a match?"_

"Who?"

"_You and Ash, dumbass! That's why I'm calling you, cause it seems like there has been a problem with fax and stuff… so they didn't tell you before."_

"Shit!"

"_Exactly. That means that you have to leave in a few hours to make it in time for tomorrow morning at least."_

"Yeah, thanks Jeff. Oh and by the way who else is scheduled from Smackdown? You know, to spread the word."

"_Wait, I wrote it down somewhere… okay here it is. You two, Edge and his crew, Batista and Kane.__ Oh and Torrie and Greg as well."_

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"_Yeah, I'll call you later with the details of the hotel you're both staying at."_

"Perfect, thanks man."

"_Anytime."_

"What's up?" Ashley asked a little alarmed by Shannon's surprised tone as soon as he hung up.

"We're on Raw tomorrow." He announced.

"What?"

"It's a special inter-brands one or something… they had unexpected problems communicating the news so Jeff called us just now that he found out."

"Wow…" She trailed off in surprise.

"Yeah, oh and actually we should leave right now to make it in time."

"Are you sure? I mean they're not that far away… we could leave early tomorrow morning as well…"

"Yeah, _technically_, but I'm afraid that will mean that we're going to be stuck in a road trip with Greg and Torrie… _together_."

"…I'll pack my bag right now." She immediately announced standing up.

"Great choice." He laughed.

She marched towards the closet and took out her suitcase, carrying it on the bed to pack her things. And it was then that something suddenly hit her.

_Raw_.

Where ex boyfriend currently was.

The ex boyfriend she hadn't seen since their harsh break up.

She was going to meet Paul.

"Ash? You okay? You look a little pale…" Shannon asked in concern, still standing next to her.

"I don't think I am…" She almost whispered looking at him with pleading eyes.

* * *

**Next chapter**: It's Monday night and Ashley has no alternatives but to meet Paul... how this will go? And how will Shannon feel about it?


	12. You Are My Favorite Disease

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **annskieesofresh**, **xAttitudex**, **csimiamigirl73**, **.CMPunkluver.**, **awprncss4386**, **Cenaisalegend** and **xtobelovedx **for reviewing last chapter, you guys rock! :)

Hope you like the new one!  
R&R and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the title of the chappie is from a **Rev Theory** song.

* * *

**Chapter 12  
"You Are My Favorite Disease"**

"And that was it… Jeff fell on top of me and I fell on top of Greg… and when Matt walked in he had that priceless, confused expression…" Shannon trailed off with a laugh, in which he was soon joined by Ashley.

"Aw, I wish I could have seen that." She said in between her giggles.

"It was rather embarrassing actually… but I guess that's what you get when you suddenly decide to play Twister when you're in the middle of a strip poker, right?"

"I totally think so." She tried to recompose herself "But now that I think of it, it's actually a little disturbing… the thought of you three deciding to play strip poker by yourselves."

"Hey! We were drunk, don't get the wrong idea." He protested, taking his eyes off of the road for a second to meet hers.

"Uh-huh, sure you were." She complacently said, trying to keep a straight face.

"We really were!" He insisted "Oh, c'mon you have to believe me! Do you really think I'd wish to be anywhere near Greg's half naked body?" He earnestly asked.

"…Shan, relax, I'm joking." She grinned.

"Oh, right. Of course, I knew that." He nonchalantly shrugged.

"Absolutely," she playfully rolled her eyes "and by the way you totally made your point clear with that, don't worry." She giggled.

"Well, duh, who ever would like to be anywhere near Greg's half naked boy anyway?!" He said matter-of-factly.

"I have to agree." She smiled in amusement, then turned to distractedly glance outside the car's window and a sigh escaped her lips.

A sigh that he didn't miss.

"You okay, Ash?"

"Yeah…"

"Let's try again but with the truth this time?" He chuckled "So… you okay, Ash?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm not _really_ okay."

"Can I ask you why?"

"I… I don't want to bore you, Shan."

"Ash, c'mon" he glanced over her "do I still have to repeat you that we're friends so there's no chance in hell you can bore me with whatever you're gonna say? And by the way we have another hour to go and I'm quite out of funny, disturbing stories about the gang so…" He motioned for her to go on.

She couldn't refrain from slightly smiling. "It's just… you know, this Raw thing. Let's say I'm not excited to go there." She let out a sigh.

"It's for Paul, right?"

"Yeah… well I'm not looking forward to see him again." She helplessly shrugged.

"But you got to see him again one time or another, right? So maybe it's better sooner than later… so then you can finally close this chapter and finally move on."

_Maybe with me._

"Aw, that's probably right but… I wasn't prepared for this to happen, you got what I mean? I wish I had more time to think about it, to get used to the idea of see him again. It's all too… soon, almost in a rush."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He sighed "The first time I saw my ex wife after we broke up, divorced and all… well, I tried to hide against Jeff." He admitted with a soft blush.

"You didn't." She stated.

"Indeed I did!" He insisted.

"C'mon, you're just telling me this to make me feel better."

"Nope, I swear, you can call Jeff and ask him. I'm serious."

"Alright… and then what happened?"

"Well, you know Jeff… he's always in other world so _he_ actually called her and I had no choice but-"

"Stop hiding." She finished for him.

"Exactly." He nodded.

"And how did it go?"

"Aw… better than what I expected, really. You know, it's one of those things that you picture worse than what it then is… after all you can't hide forever, right?"

"I guess so."

"And I'm sure it'll be okay, you'll see. It's not like you have to spend the whole night with him… you'll probably say 'Hi, what's up' etc… and that's it."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"And after all… if things get _really_ awkward… you can still hide behind me, you know? I promise I won't call him or try to catch his attention towards us in any way." He chuckled.

"I'll consider that," she smiled "Thanks Shannon. Really."

"Aw, don't even mention it." He smiled back, looking in her eyes before focusing on the road again.

"So, what about that time you guys were wrestling in the backyard and Greg didn't realize you had cut his pants?"

"Oh, that's a good one. So we were…"

**x—x—x—x—x **

"I can carry my own bags, you know?" The self proclaimed dirty diva pointed out with a playful roll of her eyes as Shannon leaded the way to the hotel with both their luggage in his hands.

"Of course you can," he chuckled "but what's the point when you have a handsome, talented, gorgeous guy who carries them for you?"

"Nice point… so where is he?"

"Who?" Shannon asked puzzled.

"This gorgeous, talented, handsome mystery guy who wants to carry my bags." She innocently smiled.

"Ha ha," he playfully rolled his eyes "now I should just drop and make you carry them yourself."

"I know, but you won't… cause you're too handsome, gorgeous… and I forgot what the other one was to do so." She giggled.

"Alright." He sheepishly grinned.

…_I want this girl so bad…_

"Oops, that's Torrie, I should take this call."

"Of course," he smiled back at her "I'll go ahead and register us in meanwhile."

"Yep," she dreamily smiled following the Reject with her gaze… before suddenly remembering her cell phone ringing. "Shit! …Hello?"

"_Ashley Marie Massaro_!"

_Oops, full name… not a good sign._"Torrie Anne Wilson?" She uncertainly replied, trying her most innocent tone… that evidently didn't work as the Boise belle kept on shouting in the small device.

"_Can you explain me why on earth I'm stuck in a car with Gregory Helms for at least three hours ride when you're heading to the same bloody place?!"_

_Oops again, she found out._ "Aw you're on Raw too? I had no idea, it all happened in a rush… Shannon and I got informed by Jeff." She partially lied… trying to save her hearing.

"_Well tell me where you are so you can get your pretty punk ass here and save me from this nightmare!_"

"Uhm, actually that'd be a little hard since I'm already here… we left as soon as we found out, didn't you find my note?"

"_Yes, we did!_" Michelle's voice echoed in the background, causing the dirty diva to chuckle. "_You're there with him?!" _Torrie's voice brought her back to reality.

"Well… duh, 'we' means that I'm not on my own, so…"

"_Do you intend to have sex with him?"_

"Torrie!" Both Ashley and Michelle respectively yelled.

"_Relax…!" _The Boise native huffed "_I was just going to say to use protection, you know, God knows what disease he could have… look at him, all pierced and tattooed." _She said in a disgusted tone.

"I'm pierced and tattooed too, Tor." She pointed out matter-of-factly.

"_Yeah I know, but you never had a moahwk… and I thank God for that."_

"Torrie-"

"_OH MY GAWD!!_"

"What? What happened? Is Michelle alright?" She asked in concern.

"_He just honked! Gregory Helms just honked to call me!!"_ Torrie replied as there was nothing worse in the whole world.

"Well anyway I need to go now" she rolled her eyes "I'll book a double room then, I'll text you the number later."

"_Yep… wait! Does this mean that in meanwhile you'll spend the night with him? Oh my God, please don't-"_

"Bye bye Torrieee." The dirty diva cut her off in a sing song voice.

"Everything alright?" Shannon asked joined her a few seconds later and handing the card key of her room to the punk princess… just while she muttered something against her friend, flipping her cell phone closed.

"Yeah, it's just Torrie." She explained matter-of-factly as she playfully rolled her eyes "Oh and watch out for an upcoming call from Greg since they found out they're stuck together to come here."

"Shit… I'd better switch my phone off then." He grinned.

"Good choice, prince of punk." She giggled and passed him by, slipping the card key in her back pocket "Oh and by the way Torrie thinks you have some kind of sexual transmitted disease, just so you know."

He was –obviously- speechless at the casual revelation she just made him but his face told it all as he looked after her in disbelief. "What… how…"

"Aw don't worry," she sympathetically said entering the elevator "it's Torrie. I told her I don't think you have by the way."

"Yeah…" He nodded in confusion, following her.

"Cause… you don't, right?"

"OF COURSE I DON'T!" He exclaimed even more in disbelief.

"Good to know." She innocently smiled "I knew it."

"Unbelievable." He muttered "That girl is crazy, I'm not envying Gregory."

Ashley couldn't help but giggle at this, "Don't worry I'll always defend you. And just so you know, you'd be my favorite disease just in case."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." He rolled his eyes but eventually smiled at her.

"That's my floor," she smiled back as the elevator stopped "on which floor is your room?"

"Same as yours." He grinned taking both their luggage and following her outside.

"Cool, so when tomorrow Torrie and Greg arrive we could have some kind of sleepover party, don't you think?" She teased.

"Totally, I'll look forward to that." He playfully rolled his eyes, leaning with his shoulder against the wall as she proceeded to open the door.

"Don't mind her," she giggled "Torrie thinks I'm kind of a freak too. Maybe it's our piercings and tattoos."

"Yeah…"

"You alright Shan?" She asked as he remained where he was, while she entered the room.

"Yeah…" he uncertainly said "I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"You sure you're okay? About this Paul thing I mean… cause if you don't, I could… you know, keep you company since we're both on our own tonight." He blurted out avoiding her gaze and stuffing his hands in his jeans' pockets.

"I think I'm going to be okay," she shrugged as he merely nodded and started to turn back "but I could use the company." She concluded with a smile.

He couldn't help but widely smile back as he proceeded to close the door behind them both, "Awesome."

**x—x—x—x—x **

When around fifteen minutes later the punk princess emerged from the bathroom after a refreshing shower in a simple tank top and a pair of boys shorts, she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the Reject, comfy sat on the couch in front of the tv… with his legs stretched out on the small coffee table.

"What are you watching?" She inquired sitting next to him, crossing her legs under herself.

"Just flicking through the channels actually." He smiled "I guess it's too late to find something good… except porn actually."

"First you invite yourself in my room and then you want to force me to watch some ridiculous porn movie with you? Naughty prince of punk." She laughed, slightly shaking her head… when something on the screen caught her attention. "Wait! Come back on that channel!" She urged.

"What…" he trailed off in confusion "I was joking about porn, really, I swear-"

"Awww I knew I got it right!" She squealed in excitement when the image she had just caught glimpse of came back on the screen. "Robin Hood!!"

"You like that?" He asked with a chuckle, amused by her reaction.

"C'mon, don't tell me you NEVER watched BBC Robin Hood! It's pure awesomeness, I'm telling you!" She grinned.

"Well, I trust your judgment then, let's watch it." He accepted with a smile.

"YAY!" She happily clapped her hands… before she proceeded to adjust her position into a more comfortable one, ready to watch one of her favorite tv shows. "Aw, that's the episode when Marian accepts to marry Guy… you have to see Robin's expression when she says yes… it's heartbreaking!"

Honestly Shannon couldn't care less of Robin Hood's expression, but as he found the dirty diva cuddled next to him, suddenly the whole Sherwood had a new found interest for him.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"Just so you know, you _don't_ honk when you wait for me." Torrie pointed out with a glare as she opened the passenger's door.

"Well considering that I honked 20 minutes ago, I kinda got that you weren't down with that." Greg replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I wasn't done packing my things," she said in her defense "and excuse me if some of us want to look at their best. You never know who you're gonna run into."

"And since it's going to be just the two of us for the whole trip… I get I should be flattered by that?" He sarcastically asked.

"Ha ha," she rolled her eyes "keep dreaming Helms."

"Shall we then?"

"Sure. _After_ you've put my bags inside, of course." She innocently smiled.

"Excuse me? And what are these?" He asked genuinely puzzled, pointing to the 3 –huge- duffel bags she had just placed on the backseat.

"Oh don't be silly," she giggled "that's just my wrestling gear! C'mon, we don't want to be late."

The look of disbelief on his face was surely a priceless one as he opened his door and eventually saw the four suitcases standing on the sidewalk.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked through the opened window.

"Why should I?" She beamed.

He just shook his head and proceeded to take the first two suitcases… before he had to stop, put down one, and lift just the other one in his arms.

"How on earth did you manage to bring these down?! Unless you're Hulk, of course."

"Oh, no big deal, I had _some_ help from the Edgeheads." She smiled "I have to say they're not indifferent to my charm… not that anyone is, of course."

"…"

"Greg, c'mon, how long do we have to wait?!"

The former Hurricane was too speechless to retort anything, so he just shook his head and went back to his task, preferring not to point out the fact that he had just waited half an hour for the Boise belle to finally join him.

"Awesome." She approved when 10 minutes later he entered the car again. "Now we're finally ready to go."

"Yeah," he agreed… silently taking a note to kill Shannon as soon as they were alone to have put him in this situation. Then something caught sideways his attention and he turned to look at her… and not only her.

"What's that?!" He almost screamed.

"What?" She asked alarmed, nervously glancing around her as to find a huge bee, a monster, or something like that.

"_That_." He added pointing at the white fluffy _thing_ the diva was carrying on her lap.

"Oh," she giggled in relief "but that's Chloe! You already know her." She added with a glare… since last time he had met her inseparable dog he had took her for a… rat.

"And she's going to stay there? She's going to travel with us?" He asked almost in shock.

"Of course she is," she rolled her eyes matter-of-factly.

"…"

The superstar was left again without words and wisely decided to focus on the road… or at least he tried to do so… when Torrie began to baby-talk to her dog.

"I know baby, this car is not what we're used to… but don't worry, mommy is going to keep you on her lap, alright? And then we'll found aunt Ash as soon as we arrive!"

"Torrie." He couldn't refrain from stating.

"Yes?"

"It's a dog."

"I know, duh, it's _my_ dog." She replied looking at him as he was insane.

"…It's a _freaking_ dog!" He raised his voice in frustration "You don't baby-talk to a dog!"

"Ssssh!" She promptly said covering Chloe's ears with her hands "Don't talk this way about her, she's sensitive."

He just growled, adding to his mental note to actually kill Shannon with a _painful_ death.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"I can't believe it," a disappointed Shannon exclaimed "she said yes! She accepted his proposal!"

"I told you so."

"But… she can't marry him! That's… wrong!"

"She accepted for her father's sake. You heard him… he can protect her and her father this way."

"Yeah, cause Robin can't." He sarcastically replied. "He's Robin freakin' Hood! He can protect her as well!"

"And what could she have said? If she said no the sheriff would have probably killed her father as next thing." She pointed out defending Marian's choice.

"But now she's going to marry _him_… the bad guy! And have you seen Robin's expression? He was in so much pain… c'mon it's obvious that he loves her, how can she do that to him!?"

"She has no choice…!"

"Of course she has! She can just run away to the forest with him and they're gonna live happily ever after…!"

She couldn't refrain from giggle at how convinced he sounded.

"Poor Robin, c'mon." He went on with a roll of his eyes "That's always the same story… girls dig the bad guy who's gonna break their hearts and they just don't realize that their best friends are in love with them."

"Maybe she's just afraid that Robin's gonna leave again… and she doesn't want to be heartbroken again." She lightly sighed.

A few minutes of silence followed before the prince of punk spoke again. "Okay, now you're gonna tell me how this thing ends," he said as the episode ended "I _need_ to know how this works out."

"…"

"Ash?" He turned to see the dirty diva peacefully asleep on his shoulder as a sweet smile curved his lips. He silently switched off the tv and carefully laid down on the couch, bringing her down with him, and gently placed his arm around her.

After all it had been a tough day and they were both tired… the training session, the road trip… there was nothing wrong with it… _right_?

"Shan?" She groggily muttered.

"Yes…?" He responded, afraid that she would just send him away.

"She punches Sir. Guy right on his nose during the wedding and runs away with Robin, on horseback."

"Well done." He couldn't help but smile as she drifted back to sleep and he closed his eyes as well.

* * *

I know, i feel quite evil (lol!) to leave you here without her meeting with Paul, but the chapter was already enough long P And i promise i'll update **next week**, alright? See... i'm a still a good girl after all XD


	13. We Don't Have To Look Back Now

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Christal-R**, **.CMPunkluver.**, **Cenaisalegend**, **awprncss4386**, **xtobelovedx** and **csimiamigirl73** for reviewing last chapter, you're awesome!

As promised, an update sooner than usual :D And let me warn you that this is a loooong chappie,  
hope you like it!  
**R&R** and enjoy :)

Disclaimer: The title of the chapter is a song by Puddle Of Mudd; I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 13  
"We Don't Have To Look Back Now"**

Shannon was just beginning to wake up, enjoying that condition when you're only self conscious of what's going on around you, in between of dreams and reality. And considering that this morning his reality was to still have the self proclaimed dirty diva asleep in his arms, even though barely awake he was enjoying it very much.

He let out a content sigh slightly shifting his position on the couch and had absolutely not the slightest intention to get up or even completely open his eyes and put an end to that sweet picture… until a high pitched shriek suddenly echoed in the room, making both him and Ashley immediately look up in shock.

They didn't need to struggle to understand where that ungodly sound came from… since, standing just a few inches from the couch, Torrie was looking at them with wide eyes and her mouth in the shape of a "O".

"Oh my God!!"

Needless to say, they were both fully awake now.

"…Are you insane?! What did I tell you?!" The Boise native exclaimed "Ew, you slept with _him_ indeed!"

"Hey!" Shannon protested at the disgusted tone.

"Torrie, calm down." Ashley rolled her eyes as both she and Shannon unwillingly adjusted into a sitting position.

But she didn't even have the time to do so cause, alarmed by her cries, Gregory Helms _finally _burst inside the room… panting under the weight of Torrie's luggage.

"What…is…it?? I'm…here…!"

He managed to say trying to catch his breath, as he looked around expecting to see a serial killer… or at least a giant spider.

"Oh, the knight in the shiny armor has finally arrived." The former two times Playboy cover girl sarcastically commented "I could have died in meanwhile."

"Excuse me if I had to carry your bags and your freakin' dog…" he retorted with a roll of his eyes "who by the way pissed on my shirt!"

"Aw, my baby." She said ignoring his complaints and picked up the little dog from the shopping bag Greg was carrying around his neck.

At this, obviously, Ashley and Shannon couldn't help but share an amused look, trying to hold their laughter.

"What was the matter anyway?" The former Hurricane asked with a roll of his eyes.

"This." The Boise belle stated matter-of-factly, fixing her attention on the two punks.

"What?" He asked in confusion "You don't like the couch's pattern?"

"I caught them together, you idiot!" She exclaimed in frustration and slapped the back of his neck.

"You what?! Eww!"

"Okay," Ashley rolled her eyes "first of: you didn't catch anyone, and second: we were just sleeping."

"And third," Shannon added "there's none of your business anyway."

"But you slept with him!"

"But you slept with her!"

Both the other two exclaimed at the same time, and not with a nice tone.

"Enough, thanks." The self proclaimed Reject rolled his eyes.

"Enough indeed, and you come here!" Torrie said literally pulling Ashley off the couch by her arm and then starting to frenetically search for something in her purse.

"And what the hell are you doing now?"

"I should have hands sanitizer tissues somewhere."

"Torrie!" The punk princess exclaimed in disbelief.

"And what the hell are you still doing there?" Greg glared at Shannon "We have a room, you know? And you should have better used it last night too." He added in a mutter, marching to the door.

The prince of punk helplessly stood up and shrugged at Ashley who sympathetically shook her head in response as to say 'Don't worry, we're surrounded by crazy people'.

As Torrie was still busy with her search they exchanged a small smile while he was already on the door.

"SHAN!" Greg's voice interrupted.

"Gee, I'm coming!" He rolled his eyes and disappeared in the corridor after one last apologetic look.

"And by the way why on earth do you have a pink toy horse sticking out of your pocket?! Did you spend the night playing with Barbie dolls?!"

"Whatever." He muttered.

As the door closed, Ashley focused again on her so called friend.

"Would you drop this already? There's no need to sanitize anything."

"Thank God he didn't sleep on what's supposed to be my bed… oh wait, did he?" She asked alarmed.

"Kill me now." The punk princess muttered heavily collapsing on the couch again and covering her face with her hands.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"You really haven't done anything with her?" Greg skeptically asked.

"For the 20th time, NO, we fell asleep watching tv and anyway, even if we had, that would be none of your business." Shannon rolled his eyes.

"So you felt asleep."

"Have you gone deaf of what?!"

"Well you're a fool then." And with that he just shrugged and marched to the bathroom, leaving a very puzzled Reject to look after him in disbelief.

"One day I'm an idiot cause I'm friend with her and now I'm a fool cause I didn't do anything?! Would you make up your mind on the subject? Thank you very much!" He yelled from behind the door, not receiving any answer.

"Unbelievable." He muttered launching himself on the nearest bed.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"And why should I apologize to him?" Torrie rolled her eyes disappearing behind a huge coffee paper cup while they walked in the arena's corridors a few hours later.

"Because" the dirty diva stated matter-of-factly "you wanted to sanitize the spot where he was…! With him still there! That's offensive to say the very least."

"Excuse me but have you seen him? Ew." She shivered "God knows where he had been. After all he calls himself 'The Reject'. That figures."

"He had basically been training with me the whole morning, had lunch together and then spent the rest of the afternoon driving with me to get here." She couldn't refrain from rolling her eyes "So there's really nothing you should freak out about."

"OMG. You spent the whole day and night with him…" She stated as she had just realized that. "And we're sharing a room! You took a shower, right?"

She didn't even bothered to look surprised or outraged at this point. "Yes Torrie, I did." And slightly shaking her head as her friend sighed in relief, she pushed open the door of the women's locker room.

"ASHLEY!!"

"MICKIE!!"

"Awww!!"

A huge smile crept over the punk's face as one of her best friends literally screamed her name out and then, bouncing as her usual, came over and tightly hugged her.

"Aw, it's good to see you again, Micks! I missed you!"

"Tell me you're here cause you finally saw the light and threatened to quit if they didn't send you back to Raw." She hopefully said.

"I'm afraid I can't." She giggled "But I'm here for the night… better than nothing, right?"

"Aw," the women's champion pouted "I miss you so much!" But her good mood didn't take long to come back as after another hug the excited squeals and shrieks started again, prompting the Boise belle to roll her eyes.

"Hi Mickie." She coldly stated as soon as the two divas had calmed down again.

"Torrie." The brunette echoed in the same tone.

Saying that the two divas weren't exactly friendly was surely an understatement. Actually they couldn't stand each other. They never did. And probably never will. Especially when it came down to the punk princess' friendship.

"Glad to see you again." The blonde said with a fake smile, in a tone that stated exactly the contrary.

"My pleasure." Mickie faked a smile as well.

"And I see that you still haven't lost any weight… aw, some things never change I guess." And with a pitiful look and a wave of her hand, the blonde moved on, probably searching for Candice.

Both Ashley and Mickie were left with an 'I can't believe it' look on their faces as they exchanged a shocked look.

However the brunette was the first to recover.

"That fake blonde bitch… I'll show her!" She muttered and would have gladly launched herself on Torrie's tracks if Ashley hadn't promptly stopped her.

"Don't mind her, Micks" she sympathetically "it's just… Torrie."

"Yeah," Mickie agreed with a roll of her eyes as she sat down on one of the wooden benches "I don't know how you can be friend with her."

"Aw it's not like Smackdown offers much," she playfully rolled her eyes "nah, seriously, I can handle her most of the time with Michelle's help."

"Yeah, plus a straightjacket and a tape on her mouth."

"Oh, c'mon." She couldn't help but laugh.

"And you can't forget what she did to you when you first started here. Along with Victoria and Candice, okay, but still." She pointed out.

"Says the one who abducted me in the middle of the ring." Ashley said with an amused look.

"Oh well, even as a psycho I was more awesome than Torrie. You can't deny that." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I won't." The punk giggled "So we have to spend the evening talking about Torrie or we move on on other topics?"

"Moving on," Mickie grinned "so when are you coming back on Raw?"

"You won't give up, will you?" She playfully rolled her eyes. "But I don't think anytime soon… I mean I just got back on Smackdown and I have this new tag team thing going on…"

"Speaking of," Mickie started with a teasing look "I like your punk team, as I like to call it, you perfectly fit each other. Great choice."

"Really?" The dirty blonde diva couldn't help but look pleasantly surprised, glad that finally someone had not the slightest negative thought on the topic.

"Indeed. And he's really cute." She added with a chuckle.

"I know, right?" She giggled "I'm sure you'd love him, he's a great guy."

"Well I wouldn't mind getting to know him, but it seems like he has already caught someone's eye." She said with a smirk.

"Really? Whose?" Ashley immediately asked, as something in her stomach surprisingly told her she was ready to kill whoever this girl may be.

"Hello? Did Torrie's influence turn you into a dumb blonde?!"

"…Oh." Ashley blushed as she got that Mickie was actually referring to her "But I didn't say anything at all." She tried to defend herself with her best innocent smile.

"Sometimes there's no need for words," the women's champion wisely stated before grinning from ear to ear "and besides you should have seen your face just a moment ago."

"Whatever you say." The punk playfully rolled her eyes.

"…_Love is in the air…_ " Mickie giggly sang.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Ashleyyyy would you come out of the bathroom?" Mickie whined rolling her eyes.

"I will once you stop singing me love songs." The blonde retorted from behind the door.

"Alriiight, no more teasing for now, I promise." She agreed.

"You do?" She asked as only her head emerged from the bathroom.

"I do." The brunette playfully rolled her eyes, amused by the sight. "And anyway Maria just said Shannon was searching for you, so you'd better come out anyway. Besides the fact that someone else here would like to use the bathroom, of course."

"He was searching for me?"

"So I've been told." She shrugged.

"And what did you expect to tell me for?!" She exclaimed finally coming out and adjusting her in-ring attire one last time before rushing out of the women's locker room with a "See ya later, Mickie!"

The brunette couldn't help but giggle at that, contently sighing. "Aw, the denial."

"Where is she going?" Torrie asked looking puzzled after her friend.

"Excuse me?" Mickie pretended not to have heard her in the first place.

"I said where is she going?" The blonde repeated with a roll of her eyes.

"To find Shannon."

"Figures." The Boise belle scoffed and shook her head.

"You have a problem with that?" The champ inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do." She replied matter-of-factly "Excuse me if some of us actually care that a friend ends up with someone more worth of her than a… _reject_."

Now it was Mickie's turn to scoff as she sarcastically smiled.

"What?" Torrie asked confused from her reaction.

"I could be miles away on Raw, Torrie, but try to mess up things between those two and I'll personally make sure you get your ass kicked. And if someone's not available on Smackdown to do so I'll even cross the whole country on hitchhiking to have this pleasure myself."

And with that she took her belt and exited the locker room, turning one last time to glance back at the Boise belle, who speechlessly glared at her.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Once left the locker room, Ashley wandered in the nearby corridors searching for Shannon. And she stopped only when she spotted him, standing with his back at her.

She silently smiled and approached him carefully not making any noise. Then she lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"You were searching for me, Prince of Punk?"

He startled –as she had predicted- making her giggle, and sheepishly grinned back at her.

"Indeed. Actually I was just about to text you… thought you ran away or something."

"Really?" She asked in amusement "I was just in the women's locker room actually."

"Oh. I ran into Maria but she said she didn't see you inside…"

"Yeah, I was technically hiding in the bathroom."

"…Come again?" He asked in confusion.

"I was hiding in the bathroom, kinda." She innocently smiled.

"And what for? Oh, wait. I get it. It's Torrie, right?" He rolled his eyes.

"Aw nope," she laughed "actually this time it was Mickie. But just cause we're both crazy, never mind."

"Alright." He chuckled.

"And by the way, sorry for Torrie's behavior this morning." She apologetically said with a roll of her eyes "I'm really sorry for what-"

"Ash, it's not your fault." He cut her off with a smile "It's just… Torrie. Right?" He shrugged.

"I think you got that right." She smiled back "So why were you searching for me?"

"Oh right, well I just found out that our match will be on in like… 15 minutes," he said glancing on his wrist watch "and I've also found out who our opponents are."

"Oh cool. I'm all ready." She said nodding at her outfit "And who are we facing then?"

"Paul Burchill and Katie Lea." He revealed.

"…What?! But… have you seen them? They're… _huge_!! I mean, of course I think you can beat him, but I never wrestled against this Katie Lea… I never even watched a full match of hers…! And she seems much taller and stronger than me… gosh, I hate being so short!!"

"Ashley." Shannon just stated with a chuckle.

"Yes? Why are you smiling like that? What's funny?" She asked in confusion.

"Sorry, it's just that you're cute when you freak out." He sheepishly grinned.

"I'm panicking, ain't I?" She playfully rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, I'm sure we can work something out." He confidently nodded "I totally think you can kick her ass… what do you think?" He asked raising his fit in the air.

"Let's do this, Mr. Reject." She echoed bumping her knuckles against his.

And as he placed his arm around her waist while they walked together to the curtain, they didn't notice that someone was watching them very closely.

Someone that, judging from the look on his face, wasn't pleased with the scene.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Almost 10 minutes after the start of the match, Shannon found himself on the mat, victim of a vicious headlock from the stronger Paul Burchill.

Ashley cheered and bounced up and down beating her hand on the turnbuckle as he squirmed around, trying to get free from the choking hold.

Eventually, when his attempts were getting close to succeed, it was actually the Englishman who let go… only to drag him in his corner where his sister asked –and obtained- for the tag.

Evidently the two siblings thought that the matter was almost over at that point, and the fierce brunette didn't want to waste another chance to show her strength even almost men.

Obviously, they had underestimated their opponent.

Katie Lea stepped inside the ring and promptly got hold of Shannon's arm, while he was still crouched on the mat, kneeing him in the stomach a few times. Then she adjusted her hold in a submissive maneuver, threatening glaring at Ashley as she did so.

"C'mon Shannon!!" The blonde cried out from the other side of the ring and the crowd immediately followed her lead.

"SHUT UP!" The other diva hissed, both at the blonde and the crowd.

But she didn't realize that the distraction was enough for the now-recovered Shannon to turn the tables and put her into a headlock.

Immediately she began to squirm to set herself free, but the strong muscular arm secured around her neck was too much to overcome for her.

Anyway, even though it was a mixed match so women could wrestle against men, the Reject preferred to just drag the brunette over the other half of the ring, and gave the tag to his partner.

Ashley most willingly slapped his hand and promptly entered right into the action with a Sunset Flip as Shannon firmly held the other diva before exiting the ring.

The self proclaimed dirty diva rolled Katie Lea for just the count of one, and after a few seconds both divas were again on their feet, ready to battle.

"_That's my favorite part of the match, JR!" _Jerry 'TheKing' Lawler happily exclaimed from ringside_ "Women in!"_

"_I know King, I Know."_ Jim Ross complacently nodded _"And that's actually the first time these two young women meet in the ring."_

"_Aw it's so good to see Ashley back on Raw, even for just one night! Don't you think?"_

"_Absolutely, and I'm very interested in this new tag team she has formed with Smackdown's resident Reject."_

"_Ah I wish she could dump Shannon and form a tag team with me!" _King echoed.

In meanwhile the two girls were continuing the match, exchanging blows in the middle of the ring. After a vicious DDT Katie Lea had reached a count of two, and now she was patronizing the punk princess who still laid on the mat.

"C'mon Ash!" Shannon clapped his hands together and repetitively stomped his foot on the steel steps while the English girl walked around her prey, casually kicking at her sides as if it was not big deal.

Then she stopped standing just on top of the helpless blonde and spread her arms out to welcome the cheers of the audience… who instead obviously booed at her.

And this was her second mistake cause Ashley promptly held herself up and, catching the waistline of Katie's pants, sent her against the ropes and rolled her up with a schoolgirl.

The referee just counted one again, but the punk princess was as ready as ever to surprise her –still kneeled down- opponent with a dropkick.

Then as soon as the brunette was again on her feet, she immediately got hold of her hand, sending her again against the ropes and executing a perfect headscissors.

"HELL YEAH!" Shannon yelled from his corner.

At this point the dirty diva was ready for a vicious spear and quickly ran towards her opponent as soon as she turned again, but this time the fierce brunette ducked out of the way… leaving Ashley at her destiny.

Fortunately she was able to stop before colliding with the turnbuckle, firmly holding on the ropes… only to found herself roughly dragged upwards by Paul Burchill as the referee was checking on his sister who promptly faked to have injured her ribs in the previous collision.

"You think you can mess with my sister? DO YOU?!" He threatened her with an arm secured around her neck, as he held her head up by pulling her hair with his other hand.

Shannon knew he had to act now… and he didn't lose any seconds as he launched himself towards the opposite corner, taking the Englishman out with a clothesline, setting the diva finally free again. She slid down with her back against the turnbuckle, coughing as her hand instinctively ran to her neck.

The Prince of Punk decided that it still wasn't enough, so he climbed the turnbuckle and hit the English wrestler with his corkscrew moonsault, the Mooregasm.

In meanwhile both divas were ready again for what was clearly going to be the final round in the match… Ashley ran towards her opponent and grabbed her hand to irish whip her against the ropes, but the brunette quickly reversed the hold, sending the punk with her back against the opposite turnbuckle.

Ashley waited until the English diva ran forward, and then surprised her with a boot right on the cheek.

Katie Lea, obviously, stumbled backwards as she held her face in her hand… and this was just what the dirty diva hoped for as she climbed the turnbuckle and took the brunette down with a perfect hurricanrana from the top, just like Shannon had taught her the previous day.

And on the outside he had stood up again just in time to witness with a huge grin on his face the perfect execution that scored the win for his team.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"I can't believe she thought she could take you down… that bitch!" Ashley exclaimed as they reached the backstage again.

"I know, right?!" He echoed with his arm secured around her shoulders.

"You should have taken her down, badly. Then she would have seen who she was messing with."

"What an attitude…!" He teased in amusement.

"Well she deserved it." The punk diva giggled.

"Yeah, but I preferred to let her deal with _you_ instead… which, trust me, ended up much worse for her." He grinned.

"Maybe." She shrugged but eventually smiled.

"Oh c'mon, you were awesome!" He beamed "And that hurricanrana from the top turnbuckle? Whoa!"

"I've had the best trainer for that one." She winked.

"I thouhgt so." He chuckled.

"Hey! Not so high on yourself, Mr. Prince of Punk!" She laughed playfully smacking his arm.

Then just as in response he playfully nudged her in the ribs, a clap of hands interrupted their moment.

"Very well," a sarcastic voice said "what a cute sight. So this is your newest tag team partner?" Paul London said walking towards them "Or should I just say boyfriend? Since, you know, she has this thing of falling in love with her in-ring partners." He added looking at Shannon. "If we can call it love, of course." He rolled his eyes.

Saying that Ashley was surprised at this point was an understatement. Yeah, she didn't expect to find the old friendly Paul she knew, but this was surely unexpected. After all _he_ had been the one who cheated on her and 'moved on' while she was in China.

"What do you want, Paul?" She hissed, moving away from Shannon's touch.

"Hey hey, no need to get all fired up. Just wanted to give your little friend here a little bit of advice."

"I don't need your advices." Shannon firmly said.

"Aw isn't he adorable? Standing up for you?" The hooligan sarcastically commented "Just don't get your hopes too high, man, cause sooner or later she'll leave you… maybe this time it will be Japan? Or Europe maybe?"

"Paul, what the hell are you talking about?!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I think you know it very well, Ash, don't you?"

"Rephrasing then," she slowly said, desperately trying not to lose her calm "what right do you think you have to talk like that?! Cause if you suddenly forgot, you were the one who kept _busy_ while I was away."

"You were the one who went to freaking China!"

"You knew I was going to China, Paul, you drove me to the bloody airport and kissed me saying that you were going to miss me every freaking day!" She angrily exclaimed "And excuse me if I trusted your words," she sarcastically went on "I didn't know this meant that by the time I got back you had already ended our relationship."

"You could have come back early if you cared." He pointed out in a barely audible whisper.

"When I was eliminated I ended up in a hospital with my kidneys all messed up, you idiot! And you didn't even try to contact me! I only spoke to Brian!"

Shannon stood there, feeling quite uncomfortable, almost like if he was an intruder in an argument between lovers. But nevertheless he couldn't bring himself just to walk away and leave her there.

"Well you seem pretty good right now, don't you?" He retorted, raising his voice again. "New haircut, new tag team, new boyfriend… I don't see why you're upset. It's all in the past, right?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Don't put this on me Paul," she warned "cause I didn't do anything, it was all your choice."

"You know what Ash? Remember when people said you were just like Lita? I guess they were right after all… you're not less the whore than she was. First Matt, then me, now him. Hope for you that they'll hire new superstars before you end up screwing Snitsky. I guess that's your way to secure yourself a job here, congrats."

Ashley looked at him in disbelief… desperately trying to fight back the tears in her eyes. Yeah, obviously thing hadn't worked out as she had hoped between them… but this was too much. She had loved him, he had been first her friend and then her lover, she had trusted him… and now this last bit of conversation just stung too much.

"Go to hell." She hissed in a whisper, before running away.

"Yeah, go, that's what you do best after all. Go and leave it all behind, then point the blame on who remains!" He yelled after her. "You bi-"

But he couldn't finish his insult cause Shannon's fist collided against his mouth before the self proclaimed Reject rushed after her.

By the time he reached the women's locker room though, she was already gone.

"What do you mean gone?" He asked to Mickie, slightly panicking.

"I told you," she asked in confusion "I just ran into her in the corridor… and in the blink of an eye she had already surpassed me… why?"

"Never mind." He shook his head, starting to run again, this time outside the arena.

He didn't know where she was but he _had_ to find her.

**x—x—x—x—x **

Shannon let out a relieved sigh and slowed down his car as he finally caught glimpse of the petite blonde not too far from the arena.

She was turned with her back at him and her elbows were resting on what seemed a railing upon a panoramic spot of the city.

The road was literally empty and he parked his car just behind her, not even caring that he accidentally switched the radio on while he removed the key from the ignition and quickly stepped outside of the car, chilling in the cold air since he too was still in his in-ring clothes.

He silently reached her and with a little jump sat down on the railing, his legs hanging loose so that his left knee was just a few inches away from her face.

"I didn't leave him as he said," she said in almost a whisper "he agreed with my choice to go to China. If he had said otherwise… I wouldn't have… we would have talked…" She trailed off as her tears finally broke free.

"You don't have to explain," Shannon softly said as he gently caressed her head "I trust you. I know you wouldn't ever do something like that."

"And how can he just stand there and speak so?" She questioned, obviously not waiting for an answer, "I can't believe I once loved him… I-I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not."

"How is this that every time something goes wrong they have to tell me the same old Lita thing?" She shook her head in defeat "I'm so tired of this." She whispered covering her face with her hands.

He sympathetically sighed, then jumped down and placed himself just behind her, gently placing his arms around her petite figure.

"You don't have to believe a single word he said, Ash. I guess he was just… jealous, cause he saw us together and thought… you know."

"But that doesn't make any sense… he left me." She objected, wiping her tears with her hand.

"Maybe he finally understood his mistake… but he knows it's too late to fix this so he just decided to hurt you… to feel like it's your fault and not his."

"What, are you a shrink?" She asked with the littlest note of amusement in her voice.

"No, I'm not" he chuckled "I just think that anyone would be a fool to leave you. So, please, don't even think of what he told you… cause it's false. We all know it… the ones who really know and love you know that it's all bullshit." He confidently nodded "I do."

"Thanks Shan," she softly said "it's just that… sometimes it's too much…"

"That's okay, I mean… that conversation would hurt anyone, not just you. But you need to let go cause it's not worth it. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

He silently sighed, "Unless you think it's not too late to set things right between you two."

"Of course I don't!" She immediately responded, causing him to slightly smile for a second.

"Then to hell with him… and everything that hurts you. You're so much better than him, let him curse himself for the mess he did cause, trust me, even if he has not realized what huge mistake he did yet, he soon will."

She slowly nodded, letting in his words.

"And by the way, you know… when it gets too much, you're not alone." He softly said.

At this a small smile slowly made his way on her wet face, as she turned to face him and buried her face in his bare chest. "Thanks Shannon."

"Don't even mention it." He replied embracing her. "What?" He asked confused not sure if she was crying or giggling.

"You're just in your in-ring clothes." She pointed out.

"You too, miss." He echoed with a playful roll of his eyes.

"Let's hope nobody sees us then, what would they think." She said with an unmistakable giggle.

"Who cares." Shannon replied with a chuckle, not letting her go, as the radio he had accidentally turned on echoed in the desert road.

_**I'm so much like you restless and reckless  
I need a clue  
So show me a sign  
I feel like making a move  
Real geographic a changing mood  
We**__**'ll let go of everything we know**_

**_You and I'll ride tonight  
Till the past is out of sight  
We don't have to look back now  
From the dark into the light  
We can leave it all behind  
We can stand together  
We don't have look back now_**

**_I'm so much like you  
Caught in the moment  
Coming unglued  
In a world so big  
It's not easy to choose  
Which path to take  
Which part to move  
So let go of everything we've ever known_**

**_You and I'll ride tonight  
Till the past is out of sight  
We don't have to look back now  
From the dark into the light  
We can leave it all behind  
We can stand together  
We don't have look back now_**

**_No one can stop us now  
The world is rushing by  
The wind is at our back  
Everything is new tonight  
We're going our own way  
No matter what they say  
The bridge is on fire  
We're flying higher now_**

**_You and I'll ride tonight  
Till the past is out of sight  
We don't have to look back now  
We are knocking down the wall  
All for one and one for all  
We can stand together  
Never gonna look back now  
No, no, no, no  
We don't have to look back now  
No, no, no, no  
We don't have to look back now_**

As the song ended he realized that he had actually tightened his grip on the punk diva and that she had lifted up her chin, resting on his chest, as she deeply gazed into his eyes.

He could feel that something was going on… and didn't want her to regret it or for him to take advantage of her present sensible state… so he forced himself to look away.

"Maybe we should get back… you're going to catch a cold like that." He unsurely said.

But she shook her head, still holding tight on his back "I don't want to. And… I don't think I wanna get back to the arena at all, actually." She confessed in a whisper, lowering her face.

"That's okay," he couldn't resist setting his gaze on her again and lifted her chin up with his hand "don't worry, we don't have to look back now." He softly smiled borrowing the quote from the song they had just listened to and he was just aware of a smile forming on her face as well, before her lips crushed onto his.

A car passed by just at this moment, but they didn't even notice it, too caught up in their special moment.

For all what they cared at that very moment, there were only two persons in the whole world and nothing else mattered anymore.


	14. What Now?

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **csimiamigirl73**, **Londrick-Forever**, .**CMPunkluver.**, **Christal-R**, **Takerslady**, **AshMattXoXo** and **xAttitudex** for reviewing last chapter, you guys rock!!

Hope you like the new one as well,  
R&R and enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter 14  
"What Now?"**

_OMG I kissed Shannon Moore._

_The Prince Of Punk._

_The Reject._

_Matt and Jeff's little Shan._

_And I kissed him._

_Oh my._

_OMG._

_Oh.My.God._

_I kissed Shannon Moore!!_

Ashley silently repeated her mantra over and over while she paced the room back and forth, obviously unable to sleep after what had just happened a few hours earlier.

Who on the other hand was peacefully asleep in her bed, was certainly the Boise belle.

Not for long, though.

"Ash, would you stop that?!" She said in annoyance, switching on the lamp on the nightstand and catching the punk princess in the middle of her walking, just before her bed. "I can't sleep with you muttering things beside my bed…!"

"Ooops, sorry Tor." She apologetically smiled "I'll shut up right now."

"What are you babbling about in the middle of the night anyway?" She inquired lifting up an eyebrow.

"Nothing, really. Just… thinking out loud. Kinda." She forced a smile to hide her uneasiness.

"Are you sure? You seem a little… odd. Not that you're not usually strange with that hair and all those skulls and stuff-"

"Yeah, I got your point." She cut her off with a roll of eyes "But I'm alright, really. I just can't fall asleep… but you go back to sleep."

Torrie eyed her suspiciously, but eventually seemed satisfied with her answer as a yawn escaped her lips. "Alright then, 'night." And with a last glance at her friend she switched the lamp off.

Alone in the darkness again, Ashley allowed herself to let out a relieved sigh.

Actually she had quite a lot on her mind at the moment, but Torrie wasn't the right person to talk to about it. Definitely not. Not that she didn't love or care for Ashley, but she was… well, she was Torrie.

And she knew too well what the Boise belle thought of Shannon. Revealing her what happened meant adding a headache and a new found annoyance to the list of her current problems.

Out of the question.

She needed to clear her mind though, cause she was about to go crazy and she just wanted to say aloud what had happened.

She picked up her cell phone and stared at the selected contact on the lighted up display.

Yeah, Michelle was probably the right person to talk to.

Okay, technically she had never spoke openly about Shannon, but not more than a week ago she told her to follow her heart and that if it leaded her to the Reject, she was more than happy for her.

Yes, Michelle was the person she needed. She was the rational one among them, she would probably put all into the right pieces, making it seem much easier and simpler. Then she would say something wise that made Ashley feel like she had known the best solution all along… and that would do it.

But unfortunately Michelle wasn't there at the moment and calling her in the middle of the night from another state wasn't exactly nice.

So she decided against it, put the phone down again and, with a sigh, heavily collapsed on the couch.

The same couch where 24 hours ago she had slept cuddled next to Shannon.

Aw, and that was it all over again.

But as the train of her thoughts started all over again, she realized something.

They currently were with the Raw roster until the next day.

She was in the same hotel with the red show's superstars.

And she felt even stupid not to have thought of that before, but now she knew who she could talk to.

**x—x—x—x—x**

_She kissed me._

_Ashley Massaro kissed me._

_The Dirty Diva._

_The Punk Princess._

_Matt's Ashley._

_Paul London's Ashley._

_MY Ashley._

A huge smile lit up Shannon's face as he lay sleepless in his bed. He knew there was no way he could fall asleep… not tonight, not after what he had lived just a couple of hours earlier.

He had dreamt of how it would have been to have her in his arms and kiss her several times… but then the reality had been even better of any possible dream.

He couldn't rationally explain it, not without feeling a fool himself, but from the moment their lips crushed together he felt something inside of him… something he had never even imagined before. Maybe it was the situation, maybe it was the perfect song in the background, or where they stood alone in the night… but it had been just perfect.

As if the whole world was spinning madly and they were the only ones still… cause she was now what kept him together, what held him into his place.

Yeah, he felt like he had finally found his place… the place he had searched for his entire life.

He felt even stupid now, yes. Cause it was like realizing that he always, always had a natural attraction for the dirty diva. Even when she was with Matt. Even when he was still married. As a subtle electricity had always run inside of him but he had flicked on the switch just now.

And, honestly, he had not the slightest intention to switch it off.

No. Cause even if he did, he knew nothing would ever feel the same again. He had crossed the line and there was no way to walk back now.

His only concern was… well, if she felt this way too. If she would have done it again.

He couldn't say she had shown any regret after… but neither great enthusiasm, actually.

And he didn't know what to think cause it was the first time he tried to hook up with a close friend, with someone he had known for so long… maybe that after-kiss awkwardness was normal. Or maybe he was just stressing about nothing.

Either way, he knew he needed to talk about it with someone.

He wanted to tell someone what amazing thing had happened to him. It wasn't a night to waste tossing sleepless in bed.

Only, he couldn't talk to Greg cause… duh, his thoughts about her were already enough clear for Shannon's liking. And he surely wasn't in the mood for listening to how foolish, crazy, dumb, stupid and whatever else the former Hurricane might add, he was being.

So for the second time that night he was grateful to had been sent to that Raw episode… where his best mate usually was.

And while Greg loudly snored, he carefully left his bed and marched to the door.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Ashley tiptoed outside of her room and found herself in the empty corridor, a soft light lighting the way from the ceiling.

Silently thanking Mickie for having mentioned earlier in which room she was set for the night, the punk marched to the door in a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

Little she knew that on the upper floor a certain someone was waiting outside Jeff Hardy's room with similar feelings inside.

A few minutes after her second knocking, the door was eventually opened to reveal a very confused –and groggy- Mickie James.

"Ash, what are you doing here?"

"So sorry to wake you up Micks but… it's really important." She apologetically said.

"…Don't tell me, you finally sent the witch of the west back where she belonged and now need a room to stay? Or maybe you just want to celebrate the news with a girls' night?"

Ashley playfully rolled her eyes, amused by how little Mickie's hyperactivity –or better craziness- needed to kick in… even in the middle of the night.

"Nope, Torrie's peacefully asleep in her bed right now."

"Oh." Her hopeful expression turned into a disappointed one, before she looked up at the blonde with new curiosity. "Then what's the matter?"

"I-I kissed Shannon."

"Oh. Ooooh!" As the news kick in, a wide smile crept over the brunette's face. And as she literally dragged her inside, Ashley was sure that by now her friend was 100 percent awake.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Knowing the Charismatic Enigma as he did, Shannon wasn't surprised at all to find him fully awake, working on a sketch at 4 AM. And neither was Jeff, actually, when he opened the door and found his best friend there… thinking that he just wanted to hang out for a while.

"So, what's up?" The older of the two casually asked as he sat down cross legged on his bed and picked up the pencil again, focusing on the notebook.

Shannon sat on the edge of the empty bed in front of Jeff's, before announcing as it was the most natural thing in the world:

"I kissed Ashley."

Jeff's hand immediately stopped on the paper and he lifted up his eyes on the dirty blonde superstar.

"Whoa dude, say what?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"I kissed Ashley." He proudly stated. "Or better, she kissed me first."

"Way to go, man!" He grinned "It's about time that you set your eyes on someone else." And with that he focused on his task again, as what he had just told him was not big deal after all.

"…And that's it?" Shannon blinked twice, observing as his friend peacefully worked on the shadows of his drawing. "That's all you have to say?"

"…And what do you want me to say? Congrats. You're happy 'bout that, right?"

"Yeah… definitely."

"Then I'm happy for you, man." He offered a good hearted smile. "And for Ash too, actually. I heard she got into some bullshit with London… I'm glad she's going to be part of our gang again."

"Yeah, and… you know, what about Matt?"

"What about him? You kissed him too?"

"You know what I mean." He rolled his eyes.

"Nah, that was like ages ago… I don't think he'll have any problems with that, they're friends."

"Right." The Reject silently chuckled at the difference between Jeff's and Shane's opinion on the matter, wondering who was right. Then he heavily collapsed on the bed, letting out a content sigh.

"What happened by the way?"

"Oh she got into a bad verbal fight with London, it was awful, and she ran away like that. So I punched the asshole right in the face and went after her. Found her all alone in the street, I reassured her… there was this perfect song coming from my car and…"

He trailed off with a dreamingly smile.

"When did you exactly became that romantic, Shan?" Jeff asked with a smirk.

I have no freaking idea!" He laughed. "It's just… when I'm with her I feel like I'm on the top of the world… like we're perfect for each other and nothing else matters." He paused, trying to find the right words "I swear, I never felt like this before… it's like I never wanna leave her. And when I'm alone I can only think of when I'll see her again. She fixed me Jeff. Hell, I don't know how she did that but she healed me. I don't care of the past anymore, I just want to start new with her."

"You got it bad, man."

"I know, right? I-I love her."

"Sounds awesome." The rainbow-haired warrior sincerely smiled.

"…I hope so." He sighed.

"What's the matter?" He asked puzzled by the change of tone.

"I don't know… it was kinda weird after… I'm afraid she doesn't feel the same."

"Why? What happened?"

**x—x—x—x—x**

"So you kissed Shannon." Mickie repeated with a smirk on her lips as the two divas sat down cross legged on the brunette's bed.

"Yeah."

"And you mean kissed like kissed kissed, right?"

"Yep."

"So you kissed Shannon." She pointed out once again, like a cat that had just swallowed a canary.

"Can you stop saying that?" She complained.

"Why? Wasn't he good?"

"Of course he was good!" She immediately exclaimed, maybe a little too convinced that she should have, judging from Mickie's smile.

"Then what's the matter? Why you look so distressed?"

"Oh Micks, I don't know." She sighed, collapsing back on the pillows "I'm so confused."

"Alright. But you like him, right?"

"Yes," she confirmed with a smile "he's so… adorable, and funny… and caring. He's a great guy. And you should have seen him tonight… he came to find me and calmed me down so sweetly…"

By now the brunette was sure that if only her friend would have seen the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about him, she would be 100 percent sure of her feelings. But since she couldn't just shove a mirror in her face, she decided to play along.

"And how do you feel when you're with him?"

"Protected." Was the immediate reply. "I feel like he'll do anything to spare me even the littlest worry. And… it's weird, I know, but I feel complete. Like I'm still the old Ashley who spent days with him and the guys back in the day, but I also feel something I never felt before next to him. And he always has a natural way to cheer me up… even if I only see him." She continued with a wide smile "I dare say he fixed me, Mickie. After Paul I was the shadow of myself, but he made me feel alive again."

The brunette forced herself to refrain from a huge "See?" and instead just inquired next. "And is there something or someone that could convince you to renounce to his friendship?"

"Absolutely not." She solemnly responded.

"Is there something about him that you don't like?"

The blonde reflected a few seconds before giving her answer. "Yeah, there's something actually."

"What?"

"His Mohawk, I guess."

At this point Mickie couldn't hold it anymore and started to giggle.

"And what you're confused for then, you silly?!" And she playfully hit her with a pillow.

"…I don't know!" She finally relaxed and giggled along "There's no point in being, right?"

"I'd say no since you're obviously heels over head for the Reject." She beamed.

"Yeah, I am." She smiled "You know what? I think I'm only afraid of mess it up again, I don't want to lose him."

"Ash, listen to me" the woman's champion seriously stated "you weren't the one who messed up your last relationship. And I can't tell you that this will surely work out perfectly for ever… but nobody can cause that's the normal risk with every relationship. But it's worth to try, right?"

"Yeah, definitely." She serenely smiled.

"Then stop worrying and enjoy your moment cause you deserve it."

"Thanks Micks, you're the best." She gratefully said as they shared a hug.

"Yeah, I know. Oh and I want to be your bridesmaid, remember! I'll take it all back if you choose Torrie over me."

"'Night Mickie Mouse." She playfully rolled her eyes, already on the door.

"'Night Mrs. Moore!" She echoed with a smirk.

**x—x—x—x—x**

_He smiled when they finally pulled apart, the song fading into a commercial as she bit on her bottom lip, looking at him with those blue eyes._

"_We'd better get back before Torrie calls the cops or something."_

"_Yeah," he chuckled back "besides the fact that I'm freezing my ass off out here."_

"_Cause you're the one wearing a super short mini skirt." She playfully rolled her eyes as they entered the car._

_The ride back to the hotel was silent, except for the radio, as they shared a smile once in a while… both already thinking over and over about what had just happened._

"_I'll invite you in to catch another Robin Hood episode," she nervously smiled once they reached her room "but I'm afraid Torrie would kill you."_

"_Yeah," he chuckled "I'll see you around then?" He hopefully asked._

"_Sure, tomorrow." She smiled back before quickly entering the room and closed the door again… leaving a very confused Reject behind her, with the unfulfilled desire of another kiss on his lips._

"So you're being paranoid cause she didn't kiss you again?" Jeff asked, not caring to hide the amused tone in his voice.

"It's not just that…" he rolled his eyes "it was, I don't know, awkward."

"Well I think that's normal. How many years have you known her for?"

"Three."

"And since she got back on Smackdown! you've been almost inseparable."

"Yep."

"And in the past you've seen her dating Matt and she saw you with your wife."

"Exactly."

"And you're also tag team partners."

"Yeah."

"Then what do you want," he laughed throwing a pillow at Shannon who promptly ducked out of the way "you kissed your female best friend, hell yeah it was awkward then!"

"You think it was just that?" He unsurely asked.

"Stop being paranoid, Shan." Jeff rolled his eyes "Besides she told you you'd see her tomorrow again, right?"

"Yeah, and she smiled."

"See? Go to sleep and stop worrying about nothing."

"…You know what? I guess I just want her to know how I feel. The complete truth, I mean. I want her to know that I don't regret that kiss… and can't wait to be with her."

"Then you just have to tell her, man."

"And what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well… I can't tell, but you have to try anyway, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So you'll talk to her?"

"Yep, tomorrow."

"Good. Now take your punk ass out of here cause I'm exhausted."

"Fiiine," he rolled his eyes and stood up… throwing the pillow back at the risk taking superstar as he passed by his bed. "Thanks Jeff."

"Anytime man, good luck."

Shannon just nodded and closed the door behind him, feeling more relieved, even though with a weird feeling of anticipation in his stomach for the approaching day.

Come hell or high water, he was going to confess his feelings for the self proclaimed dirty diva.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Ashley silently tiptoed inside the dark room again, where fortunately Torrie didn't seem aware of her walkabout, still deep asleep.

Reaching for her bed in the darkness –and stumbling against a chair in the process- she lay down feeling definitely calmer and more relieved than before.

She made herself comfortable on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, a content smile curving her lips.

_Heck yes I kissed Shannon Moore!_


	15. Communication Interrupted

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **AshMattXoXo**, **xAttitudex**, **Christal-R**, **Londrick-Forever**, **.CMPunkluver.**, **Takerslady** and **csimiamigirl73** for reviewing last chapter, you're awesome!

R&R and enjoy the new one! :)

PS: This story is coming to an end in the next to chapters so... stay tuned lol!

* * *

**Chapter 15  
"Communication Interrupted"**

When Shannon woke up the morning after, or better just a few hours later, a smile immediately curved his lips upwards as he recalled the events of the night before.

He turned on his back and lazily stretched, a feeling of anticipation starting in his stomach and overwhelming him as he realized that he was going to see _her_ in a bit. Even better, to spend the whole ride to the next city with her since they had to tape Smackdown! that night.

And he was definitely going to use that time to find out if she felt the same way about what happened.

"God, I hope she doesn't regret it." He muttered to himself, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

But before insecurity and worrying took over, he forced himself to focus on the special moment they had shared… it just had to mean something! And the conversation with Jeff then came back to his mind… he knew what he had to do.

Yes, with simple words or with whatever way he could figure out, he was going to let her know exactly how he felt and what his intentions were.

He had all the day ahead to study her reaction… and he was hoping that it will be concluded with the two of them, together, somewhere.

Anywhere, actually. Even the rooftops again were fine for him.

Yes, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

He was officially going to ask her out on a date.

If only he knew how messed up his day was going to be…

"And he's awake! About time!" Gregory Helms interrupted his thoughts coming out of the bathroom fully dressed and threw a towel at the Reject.

"It's just half past ten," he pointed out with a roll of eyes "and I fail to see why you care by the way."

"Oh I don't know, what about cause we need to be at the arena for the tapings in a few hours?" He sarcastically replied "So you'd better get your lazy ass up, I don't want to be late."

Shannon had to blink twice. "What are you talking about… you came here with Torrie, what's my business in this?"

"I gave her my car so they can ride together and leave us on our own." He proudly grinned "Genius, huh?"

_Oh no._

"And why would you do that?!" He exclaimed, sitting upwards.

"…Cause I already had to spend the whole afternoon with her and that so called dog the other day," he replied matter-of-factly "I don't wish for a deja-vu, trust me."

Shannon was speechless, his hopeful programs for the day already crushed before he even left the bed.

"This way we can peacefully ride together, in your car." The former Hurricane casually continued "And I'll get mine back tonight at the arena. They can ride with someone else to reach the new hotel… or what the hell, they'll have the money for a taxi, right?" He rolled his eyes.

But the Reject wasn't following him anymore.

"And when did you give Torrie your keys?" He hopefully asked, maybe there was still time…!

"Two hours ago," he shrugged "and she thought it was a wonderful idea, even though she would never admit it… you know, girls." He scoffed.

_Shit!_

"And what about Ashley? You sure she's going with Torrie?"

_C'mon, there's still hope!_

"Of course I am, I saw her with my eyes. Actually she stopped by before they left." He added as it was not big deal.

"Did she?" Shannon's eyes widened with curiosity and surprise.

"I just told you so…!" He pointed out eyeing him with a quizzical look "Are you sure you're okay? You seem--"

"And what did she say? Did she leave a message for me or something?!" He cut him off.

"Nope, she asked for you, I told her you were sleeping and she left." He shrugged.

"And that was it?"

"…What did you expect me to do? To invite her out for breakfast and maybe paint our nails together and gossiping while waiting for you to wake up?" He sarcastically rolled his eyes "Of course that was it!"

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Excuse me if you sleep like a dead person! Unbelievable!" Greg scoffed "Geez you're so moody when you wake up."

The prince of punk remained silent… thinking over what his friend had just said.

She had come searching for him.

Before she left she wanted to see him.

That had to mean something!!

Or wait. Maybe she just wanted to friendly tell him good bye to set the matter as soon as possible. To remark they were just friends and that was how things between them should remain… according to her.

There was no way he could remain with this doubt all day long… not without going completely insane. He had to know. And he had to know _now_.

Mentally thanking the 21st century's technology, he was barely aware of Greg asking him something as he picked his cell phone from the nightstand.

"Shan? Are you listening? Dude, what's wrong with you today?!"

"What?"

"I said" he repeated rolling his eyes "if you have any intention to get up from that bed since we should leave soon in case you forgot."

"Yeah…" He half consciously replied "just a minute, let me send this text first."

He just rolled his eyes at his friend's weird behavior and focused on his luggage.

"C'mon…" Shannon muttered as the display lighted up… and then flashed off again.

Another time. And another. And another.

"SHIT!"

"What now?!"

"Stupid battery!" He exclaimed tossing the electronic device on the bed.

"What about recharging it?"

"Thank you, captain obvious." He rolled his eyes as he finally stood up and marched to the bathroom "I forgot it in the hurry of leaving the other day."

"Well you'll buy another when we arrive."

But the Reject suddenly stopped, not really listening, a new idea in his mind.

"Can I borrow your phone, please?"

"I don't think so."

"C'mon man, I'll pay you back!"

"It's not that… it's… I don't have it."

"But you had it yesterday!"

"I know, and then it crushed and burned. Adios. It doesn't work anymore."

"But how could it… suddenly…" He trailed off in confusion.

"That stupid dog peed on it, alright?!" He finally revealed with a tone that clearly meant 'don't you dare to laugh about it'.

But, honestly, Shannon wasn't in the mood to tease his friend, for how ridiculous the situation was, so he just shrugged and advanced towards the bathroom. Then slammed the door behind him, leaving Greg to wonder what that extremely bad mood was for.

**x—x—x—x—x**

In no higher spirits was in meanwhile the object of Shannon's thoughts.

She was sat in the passenger seat of Gregory's car, which Torrie was driving, while Chloe peacefully slept on the backseat.

"_Gimme more, gimme more…"_

The punk princess was barely aware of her friend singing along with the radio on the note of Britney's song, while she was too lost in her own thoughts, with her arms folded and a pout on her face.

She was peacefully asleep that morning, when a knock on the door had suddenly awakened her. Remembering immediately what had happened the night before –and c'mon, how could she forget it?!-, she was up in two seconds thinking it was probably Shannon coming to see her.

So she rushed before Torrie could send him away, throw a stiletto at him or try to kill the poor punk in any possible way… when unexpectedly it was the Boise belle herself to welcome her in the 'living zone' of the hotel room and proceeded to inform her of what Gregory Helms just wanted.

Needless to say, Torrie's happiness at the news wasn't mirrored by her.

Her heart had immediately sung, thinking if Shannon was aware of his friend's idea, if he hadn't done anything to object it… or even worse, if he had been the one to send Greg ahead to avoid her.

Maybe he didn't want to openly tell her that kiss had been a mistake.

…And so he preferred to take distance from her.

Maybe he thought it had been only an accident… something they should just forget, and quickly, to save their friendship. Cause that was all they were going to have.

But what if she had no intention to forget what had happened between them?

"Ash? Are you listening to me?"

"Uh, sorry Tor, I just spaced out for a moment… what's up?"

"What's up with you actually?" The blonde reversed the question, suspiciously eying her "You're too quiet for your standards and you didn't complain once about my pop music. Are you feeling ill?"

"No, I'm not sick." She couldn't help but faintly smile.

"Then what's wrong? And don't deny it cause I know you, and I know when something's wrong with one of my friends."

Ashley thought about the matter for a few seconds… but decided she didn't feel like revealing her 'dirty little secret' to the Boise belle yet, so she came up with the best almost-truth she could find at the moment.

"I'm… just sorry I couldn't see… Mickie before we left."

"Oh. Excuse me if I'm not as entertaining as your small, bouncy friend." She bitterly commented, the old rivalry between the two coming up again.

"Tor, it's not that, c'mon…"

"Fine," the blonde rolled her eyes "why don't you just text her then? You're playing with that cell phone since we left anyway."

"…Right." She distractedly nodded, glancing down at the phone she was holding in her hands… to answer a call that hadn't arrived yet.

From who, you can guess.

But after all, Torrie's idea wasn't bad, right? She could just text him… and so she did, quickly typing a:

"_Hey reject, what's up? :)"_

"Done." She announced.

"Good… and now c'mon, cheer up!" Torrie rolled her eyes "It's not like you won't see her ever again!"

"Right, sorry for not being a great company this morning." She apologetically smiled… she just had to wait for his answer now, right? And then she would see him at the arena in a few hours anyway.

And so off they went, with the dirty diva trying to look at the bright side.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Reaching the arena in record time seemed to become Shannon's main goal for the day as they sped off on the streets.

"Geez man, what's this rush for?" Greg complained, holding on for dear life… literally.

"I just want to be right on time." He casually shrugged "You never know if you have to prepare a promo or something."

"Alright… but that assumes that you're arrived alive at the arena."

"Ha ha." He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon man, slow down."

"Hey, my car my speed. You decided to give your car to the girls and you auto-invited yourself in my car. Now deal with it." He concluded with a grin.

"Today you're impossible." Was the Hurricane's only remark, just when blue lights came in view behind them… and a siren started to howl.

"Shit! That's the last thing we needed!" Shannon complained, parking his car aside, followed by the police's.

…And luckily he didn't seem to hear his friend muttering something that sounded very much like "You made your own bed."

"Morning guys," came the policeman's voice as he peered inside through Shannon's window "are you aware that your speed was over the limits for this route?"

"Uh, sorry sir." The Reject tried his best innocent/repentant look.

Which, of course, didn't persuade the policeman.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"To work." Both them replied at the same time.

"…And what kind of work exactly?" He asked, suspiciously eying Shannon's piercings and the tattoos showing on the neck and under his t-shirt's sleeve as to say 'and what person mentally sane would hire you?!'

"We're professional wrestlers. We had a show last night in town and we're on our way to Richmond for tonight."

"At the 'Sports Center Arena'." Gregory added.

"Professional wrestlers." The cop repeated, with a tone that suggested 'young people today, when I was their age…'

Clearly not a fan.

Shannon mentally cursed. Evidently Matt was the only one with that luck. Usually it was two autographs and a photo for a ticket. But that surely wasn't the Reject's lucky day.

"Well son I'll have to give you a speeding fine. I need your ID, driving license and the car's license as well."

"Sure." He muttered, collecting the items from his wallet in the back pocket and handing hem to the cop.

"Is this really you?" The latter asked raising an eyebrow at the punk, glancing back and forth from him to the ID and vice versa.

"Of course it's me!"

But he kept on staring, as if to decide to believe him or not.

"Look, it's me… it's the same person! I just don't usually have my hair up like in the pic!"

"Told ya it wasn't wise to take the photo for the ID with your Mohawk on." Greg commented, receiving a glare in response.

"And your name's Shannon."

"Yes, Shannon Moore."

"…Shannon's a female name."

The prince of punk blinked twice. "Yeah, _usually_, but not always… as in this case."

"Son, are you a transvestite?" He sighed.

"WHAT?! HELL NO! I mean, no… I'm not."

At this point Greg was desperately trying to hold his laughter… miserably failing.

"But you have your hair like that… and those rings…"

"Yes, I have a particular style" he forced himself to refrain from rolling his eyes "but I'm a man. Really."

In meanwhile the cop decided to agree with that and so proceeded to check out Greg's ID as well and then started to write down the infos on the ticket… very slowly.

"Listen sir, I'm kind of in a hurry… can you just send it home or something?"

The policeman paused and looked at him for a few seconds "Can you open your backdoor?"

"Way to go, Shan." The Hurricane muttered.

"_Fuck!_" Shannon thought as he exited the car to do as requested.

**x—x—x—x—x**

A few hours later Ashley was officially freaking out.

There had been no calls, no text messages answered and, last but not least, Shannon was nowhere to be found in the arena.

And in her now over-worrying, panicking, paranoid mind it was all a huge sign for a HE DOESN'T WANT YOU.

Needless to say, she felt miserable about his sudden silence.

So she was sat, biting her nails, on a bench in the women's locker room while she casually looked around herself, desperately trying to fix her thoughts on something else… and miserably failing.

Michelle was sat next to her, speaking to Cherry on her other side, and glancing over her friend once in awhile.

She had noticed something strange in her usual behavior, but the dirty diva had assured her it was just tiredness for the road trip… but actually the athletic blonde wasn't fully persuaded on the matter.

On the other side of the room, Torrie was cheerfully talking about clothes with Kelly Kelly and Eve… and this sight immediately gave her an idea.

She definitely needed someone to talk to before she went completely insane… and from locker room listening experience she knew her fellow divas were quite prepared on the topic.

Without thinking twice she spoke up.

"I have a problem."

Michelle and Cherry immediately looked at her, concern on her friend's features.

She cleared her throat and added in a louder tone "A _boys_ related problem."

Other three pair of eyes were on her in a second.

_Bingo._

Now she only had to explain her situation without giving away it was about herself and Shannon.

…In what mess had she put herself into?


	16. Resolution

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **.CMPunkluver.**, **Londrick-Forever**, **Takerslady**, **Christal-R** and **csimiamigirl** for reviewing last chapter, you rock! And we reached 100 reviews, woooo! :)

Hope you like the new one as well,  
**R&R** and enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 16  
"Resolution"**

Ashley nervously smiled as her fellow divas' glances stopped on her.

_Think, think, think, think._

"So what's the matter?" Kelly eagerly asked.

_Uh oh._

"Well… there's this friend of mine… who's really close with a guy, as friends I mean. They've known each others for a few years and especially lately they grew even closer.

"Cool." Eve commented with a smile.

"So does she like him?" Kelly curiously inquired.

"I can understand if she's afraid of telling him." Cherry –obviously- almost whispered.

"…It's a little more complicated than this." The punk grimaced "Let's say that she kinda moved forward to that point… she kissed him. Like properly kissed."

"Go girl!" Eve cheered.

"And did he kiss her back?" Torrie asked.

"Yes."

"Like kissed _kissed_?"

"Yup."

"Wahoo!" Kelly and Eve shared a high five while Cherry gasped.

"And what happened then?" Michelle inquired.

"That's the problem. The day after the kiss he acted like nothing happened. Or actually even worse… he ignored her completely. Without a single call and not replying to her texts."

Identical indignant expressions appeared on the other girls' faces.

"The jerk!"

"Typical guy behavior!"

"Idiot!"

"They're all the same!"

Ashley's heart sunk.

"So… what do you think she should do now?"

"Ignore him." Was Kelly's resolute reply.

"Yes, definitely." Torrie agreed folding her arms.

"Tell her not to give him any chance to see how much he hurt her." Eve concluded.

"Or better…" Kelly mischievously smiled "Hurt him back."

"Let him see what he's missing." Michelle suggested.

"Flirt with other guys." Eve added.

"Move on and forget the jerk." Torrie finished.

Cherry eagerly nodded.

"Alright then," she faintly smiled and bit her bottom lip "thanks guys, I'll make sure to tell her."

Luckily the girls carried on with the 'let's bash every single man' topic, so they didn't notice as she stood up and swiftly left… all but Michelle who eyed the dirty diva with concern.

Closing the locker room's door behind her, she paused resting her back against it for a few moments.

She picked her cell phone out of her pocket and checked again… still nothing.

She couldn't believe it… she couldn't bring herself to believe Shannon was just like the others.

Not _her_ Shannon… not the one with whom she had spent great part of her time since she got back, not the one who had made her feel alive again, not the one who had followed her outside the previous evening… searched for her… comforted her… kissed her back.

That had to mean something…!

And now that she had finally admitted the truth to herself… that she had realized she didn't want the Reject in her life only as a friend, she just couldn't let this go.

So, putting the girls' advices aside for a moment, she took a deep breath and brought her cell phone to her ear, moving towards the opposite wall.

One last try.

_Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up._

"_Hey you're trying to reach me, Shannon, The Prince Of Punk, The Reject… but I can't answer right now so call me back. Especially if you're a lady. If you're Gregory Helms just fuck off."_

She suppressed a faint smile at the answering machine's message as with a sigh she ended the unlucky call.

That was it, almost 18 hours after their kiss and no sign of him.

And she wasn't able to stop a single tear from falling down on her cheek.

"Ash? Are you alright?"

Michelle's voice startled her and she immediately wiped the now-few tears away.

"Yeah, I was just-"

But the all-American diva didn't waste any more time, speaking softly.

"It's not a friend of yours the one with the guy problem, is it?"

A faint smile curved her lips for just a second, followed by a negative shook of her head.

"It's Shannon, right?"

"Oh Chelle…" She wasn't even aware of the lump formed in her throat before she broke down in her friend's arm.

**x—x—x—x—x**

2 coffees, a few more tears, Michelle's sympathy and half an hour later the punk diva was someway feeling more like herself again.

The two friends had moved on a quieter corner of the arena, sitting down on a trunk, while Ashley poured her heart down repeating for the second time in less than 24 hours exactly what had happened.

Only this time the sweet recollection of what she had confided in Mickie just the night before, was followed by the detailed account of all her failed attempts to reach him.

"That's so weird," Michelle eventually agreed "I mean it's definitely not Shannon like. He's always been so nice and caring with you in the last months."

"I know," she sighed "but after all hasn't anyone agreed that boys basically suck?"

"You think he was just playing you then?"

"No, I can't believe that." Ashley firmly shook her head "I think that's his way of showing he just seems me as a friend though." She sadly guessed "Maybe he didn't want to tell me that face to face and so he's backing off to make me get the hint. And yes," she rolled her eyes "I'm aware that I'm technically defending him right now, add hopeless stupid to my list."

Michelle's hand immediately covered hers as she sympathetically smiled.

"You're not stupid, Ash. You're an amazing girl and it's just his loss if he doesn't see that."

"Or maybe he eventually got influenced by Greg. He never liked us hanging out together."

"Well in that case he's the stupid one 100 times more."

"Thanks," she faintly smiled.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Oh I think for once in my life I'll just do what any other girl will in my place. I'm going to follow the advices you all gave me."

"Meaning that…?"

"I won't let him see how much I hoped we could… you know. He wants to back off? I'll back off as well."

"Ash are you sure that--"

"Don't worry sweetie, all the shit with Paul must have taught me something, right?" She bitterly smiled "I'll hold my tears back, put up a brave face and that's it. And eventually I'll forget this ever happened, I'm sure." She nodded, probably trying to convince herself more than her friend.

Michelle couldn't help but nod as well, not really sure about the plan but knowing a broken heart needed time to heal. And considering that, besides being friends, Ashley had to work side by side with Shannon… maybe a little bravado on her part didn't hurt.

"I'm sure you will honey, but just in case… you know I'm here, right?"

"Yes, and I love you for that." She smiled, pulling the blonde in for a quick hug "Now I'll go to get ready, I have to accompany him and Jimmy in the ring later."

"And you will…"

"I'll be fine, yes." She confidently nodded, allowing herself to let out a sigh only as she walked away.

Easier said than done.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Can't you go any faster?" Shannon urged from his 'shotgun' seat. "My grandma would overtake us in the blink of an eye."

Greg rolled his eyes "If you already forgot, genius, thanks to your questionable velocity we already got stopped once by the police. You should be thanking me for switching with you or we would still be there discussing your name or sexual orientation."

"Very funny." Now it was the Reject's turn to roll his eyes as the Hurricane couldn't help but laugh at the recollection.

"Man, that was priceless." He went on "You should have seen your face when he asked if you were a transvestite…!"

"I'm not laughing." He muttered.

"I can't wait to tell Matt and Jeff, too bad they weren't with us at that precise moment. Oh wait, wait! We could track down the officer and ask him to do it again… we could add it to The Hardy Show or something," he grinned "it would be a sure success."

"Do I have to remind you that this is my car? I can kick you out any second."

"You're so touchy today. What, is that period of the month again or something?" He snickered.

"So mature, Greg." He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, tell me what's wrong, I'm curious."

"Nothing's wrong, besides spending the whole day with you, of course." The Prince of Punk folded his arms.

"As if it was the first time." Greg commented.

"Whatever."

"At least tell me what's up with this velocity obsession today."

"Excuse me if I don't wish to be late at work, how crazy, right?" He sarcastically replied "I already got a speed ticket, I really don't wish to get in trouble with Vince."

"Well there you go Mr. PMS, happy now?" He rolled –once again- his eyes as they spotted the arena's headlights.

"Good."

"Great."

"Perfect."

"Thank God we won't be traveling alone anymore from tonight." The dark haired man muttered under his breath, but Shannon –unfortunately- wasn't listening anymore.

His mind was already fixed, just as it had been the whole day, on what was going to happen soon.

Not only he was dying to see her again, but he couldn't wait anymore to finally make sure if she felt the same way towards him.

And after all his plans for the day had been miserably messed up, now he could at least do the final thing he had planned… properly asking her out.

So, wishing with everything he got that she would say yes, he exited the car with a new found smile, prompting Greg to look at him in confusion after the hell of a day he had forced him to spend.

Now if only the Reject would know what double surprise was waiting for him…


	17. Pretty Odd

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Londrick-Forever**, **xAttitudex**, **csimiamigirl73**, **Christal-R**, **Takerslady**, **.CMPunkluver.** and **Jasmine Delilah-Renesmee **for reviewing last chapter, you're awesome!

Hope you like this one as well,  
and remember that **next one** will be the **last** chapter of this story! :)

**R&R** and enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 17  
"Pretty Odd"**

By the time Shannon walked, or better ran, into the building the show was already going on since at least 20 minutes… meaning that things in the backstage were definitely hectic.

Nevertheless the Reject tried to make his way among the chaos to reach the women's locker room.

He just couldn't wait anymore to see _her_ and he knew he had some explanation to do on why he disappeared on her for nearly 24 hours.

But, once again, that wasn't his lucky day as he heard someone calling out his name just when he spotted the right door.

"Shannon! Dude, here you are! Jimmy was worried sick!" Carlito explained approaching him.

"Why? What happened?" The dirty blonde superstar asked in confusion. He could understand how he owed Ashley an explanation of his misfortunes after what happened the previous night, but Jimmy… well it was not like they used to keep in touch everyday.

"Why?! Because you have a title match against Miz & Morrison in 15 minutes, that's why!"

"Shit!" Was the mutter that followed as, not without regrets, he rushed in the opposite direction to the men's locker room.

Apparently he still had to wait.

"Told ya, Jimmy was freaking out! I mean, it's not like you get a chance for the tag team titles everyday, right?" The Caribbean continued as he followed him, only to be interrupted by Smackdown's resident redneck himself when the two burst into the room.

"Shannon! Finally! Where on earth were you?!"

"Sorry man, long story." He panted, trying to take off his clothes as soon as possible while in the same time he searched for his in-ring gear with the other hand."

"Man we have-"

"I know, I know. Just give me 5 minutes and I'll be there, trust me." He reassured his tag team partner as he quickly put on his blue wrestling pants.

"Alright, I'll wait for you at the curtain then. Hope Ashley's always there." He eventually calmed down.

…just when Shannon's heart began to beat faster.

"Ashley? What about her?"

"She's going to accompany us since she's your valet now." He explained matter-of-factly. "Layla will be in their corner as well."

He briefly nodded, deciding that wasn't the right time to point out she wasn't just a valet.

"Hurry up!" Were Jimmy's last words as he left.

And surely Shannon didn't need to hear that twice.

Maybe he wasn't going to wait any longer, after all.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Ashley had just checked her reflection in the mirror one last time, twisting her black cap backwards to complete her outfit, before heading to the door.

She had no idea if Shannon had arrived yet –and surely Jimmy coming to her every 10 minutes to wonder how strange it was that she didn't know anything about his delay hadn't helped much- but she was actually going to find that out very soon.

In fact she was just responding at her friends' "good luck" cries, already closing the door, when she heard that unmistakable southern accent right behind her.

"…Ash."

He sounded pleased, somehow embarrassed, out of breath… and she had to literally remind herself of her resolution to refrain from melting down once she turned to face his hopeful smile.

There he stood, ready for the upcoming match in record time, and there she was… unaware of being getting lost in the green of his eyes.

Maybe the thought of backing off from whatever they had going on was easier to be kept when he wasn't before her, smiling in all his punk glory.

"Ash?" He repeated, a first hint of confusion both in his tone and expression since she didn't answer.

She quickly recovered, blinking to break the eye contact.

"Hey," she eventually echoed, in what she hoped was the most neutral tone possible.

"…You okay?" He inquired, now definitely puzzled.

"Sure," she casually shrugged as she walked past him "shouldn't we get going?"

He had actually to blink as she started to precede him towards the gorilla position.

Okay, maybe he wasn't expecting her to greet him by jumping in his arms, but this was surely odd.

"Ash, wait!" He sped up to keep her pace and stopped her by gently seizing her wrist.

…and that was when he noticed something, and lost all the apologetic/explaining words he was forming in his mind.

"Where's your bandana?" He asked looking at the now unusual bare wrist where she usually tied the black skull-printed item he had once given her.

She was actually surprised he had noticed.

"I… Michelle needed something to keep her hair back." She lied, retrieving her arm from his touch.

Obviously she wasn't going to tell him how she had taken it off and buried in the back pocket of her jeans 2 hours earlier… not without shedding a few tears in the process.

Luckily for her, not so much for Shannon though, the awkward and painful moment was interrupted –just like any further inquiry- by Jimmy who quickly walked over them.

"There you are!" He exclaimed in relief "It's time! Are you coming?" He asked with a roll of eyes once the two remained glued on the spot.

"Yeah," the Prince of Punk eventually agreed, swallowing the lump in his throat "we have two titles to win."

He had no choice but to deal with whatever was wrong with her later.

Now, he had a job to do.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Don't you think Ash looked a little weird today?" Torrie asked as she and Michelle watched the in-ring action from a monitor in the women's locker room.

"Yeah, she did." The all-American diva couldn't help but sigh, looking how the dirty diva bumped knuckles with the two superstars before the start of the match.

"I don't know, she wasn't her usual self. And that friend's story? Hmm, really strange. I mean, it's not you, it's obviously not me… who could this friend be? Cause yeah, I know she's still attached to Mickie James and all… but c'mon, I highly doubt it's her. Besides the fact that Candi would have told me any gossip in case, of course." She concluded the rant with a roll of eyes.

"Uh huh." Was the following answer… and that was when the Boise belle understood something was definitely going on.

Cause it wasn't Michelle-like to refrain from scolding her for what she had just said on the women's champion.

Not at all.

"Okay, what is it?"

"What is it what?"

"The thing you know but are not telling me."

"Tor, I don't know what-"

"Michelle."

She sighed. "Look, I don't know if I can tell… it's not about me."

"Something's up with Ash, then." She guessed with an alarmed expression "C'mon 'Chelle, you got to tell me… you know she's one of my best friends as well, you're making me worried here."

The athletic diva let out a weary sigh, turning from the monitor to her friend.

"Just promise me you won't say 'I told you so' or anything like that. Especially not to Ashley." She added with a roll of eyes.

Torrie nodded, puzzled by the request.

"Well it's Shannon. He…"

"Oh." Was all Torrie could utter at first at the end of the explanation that followed. "Poor Ash. She doesn't deserve to be hurting again. Especially not after Paul."

"Yeah… I do hope she will move on soon." Michelle echoed "Even though… I was almost sure that there was some kind of sparkle between Shannon and her, if you got what I mean."

But Torrie wasn't listening anymore… not after the first sentence, as a subtle smirk came upon her lips.

"What?" Michelle asked in confusion.

"Have you been to the catering area earlier?"

"…Hmm no, I was hiding from Jamie, but I don't see what this has-"

"Oh, you'll see." Was her enigmatic reply as she cut her off, beaming while she walked outside.

Whether she liked Shannon or not, she knew exactly solve the situation, for better or for worse, and so was wasting no time in searching for it.

**x—x—x—x—x**

20 minutes after the start of the match both teams had given every thing they got in the match. One to retain their titles and the other, obviously, to win them for the first time.

Jimmy was madly cheering on the apron, and Ashley was doing just the same at ringside while Shannon was battling with Miz.

The dirty diva heavily bumped her fists on the mat, encouraging him with every energy she had as he tried to break free from a headlock.

…and not because this was the job she was paid for, but because, whether he saw her as more than a friend or not, her feelings had not changed one bit. She deeply cared for the Prince of Punk and her only care at the moment was to see him walking out with the gold around his waist.

Little did she know, as he frenetically kicked to stand up again, that the Reject was indeed focusing on her to find the strength to fight back. And so he did, eventually elbowing Miz in the ribs and then, once they both were on their feet again, hitting him right on the face with a heel spinning kick.

With the Chick Magnet on the mat, desperately holding his nose in pain, Shannon went for the pin… only to be interrupted at 2 by John Morrison.

Jimmy immediately launched himself in the ring, ignoring the referee's protests, and with a dropkick sent Morrison outside… only to follow him a moment later flying in between the 2nd and the top rope.

With no one in the way Shannon went for the pin again… but the distraction had been enough to make Miz kick out.

Obviously frustrated, the Reject stood up and promptly ducked out of a clothesline attempt from the former reality celebrity, only to take him by surprise, once he turned again, with a dropkick, followed then by his standing legdrop.

Ignoring Layla, who shouted every sort of insult at him while the other two still battled outside, he waited for his opponent to slowly stand up again… to take him down with a headscissors.

And with that he decided that the match had to end, so he quickly jumped on the turnbuckle to execute his signature corkscrew moonsault.

But he hadn't counted on having his foot pulled pack by the dark haired diva who held on it for dear life.

He didn't have even time to yell in protest though, cause in the blink of an eye Ashley was there in his aid, taking down Layla with a massive spear.

Finally free, the Prince of Punk delivered his Mooregasm and this time secured the win for his team.

"_Here are your winners and new world tag team champions: Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore!"_

As Jimmy's country theme -the one they usually used for their team- hit, saying that Shannon was barely aware of what was happening around him was an understatement.

There he was, still knelt down on the mat and trying to catch his breath, as confused images of his career danced before his eyes.

He had always been the less considered, wrestling wise speaking, of the North Carolina group.

Jeff was the extreme one, the high flyer, the risk taker. Matt was the brain, the one who had overcome personal obstacles, the one who will not die. Greg was the superhero, the hurricane, the one who had been Cruiserweight champion for almost a whole year.

And he… well he was just young Shannon. The Reject. The one who was there only cause he was friend with the Hardys.

But that was about to change now, once and for all. He had just won his first championship, he had proved everyone wrong.

Reject or not, he had just proved that he belonged in the ring.

"We made it, man!" The cowboy exclaimed hugging him and prompting him to stand up, jumping together in happiness.

He –badly- imitated Jimmy's trademark dance with a happy grin on his face… that only got wider once he turned and saw her, standing there with both belts in her hands, and an ecstatic smile on her face.

He watched her handing the title to his partner, and then doing the same with him. And he felt like time had just frozen when she literally threw her arms around his neck.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Was her exclamation while he had just time to hug her back before she pulled away again, raising both their hands in victory.

He raised his belt over his head with his other hand before kissing it… and he wouldn't have minded doing the same with her actually as she gave him her best smile.

They proceeded out of the ring and walked back down the ramp where she raised their arms once again, then pointed first at one and then at the other.

He grinned at her, doing his rock sign, before disappearing behind the curtain with an arm around her waist.

…and once they crossed the line, it was like some kind of spell broke cause she swiftly left his side to walk ahead with Jimmy and leaving him to follow in puzzlement.

She waved at the cowboy as he left her just before the women's locker room's door.

And she had already a hand stretched towards the knob when he reached her.

"I'd better take a shower now, congrats again _champ_." She politely smiled… someway awkwardly. Surely nothing like the bright smiles she used to give him.

"Ash, wait!" He stopped her "I need to tell you something."

She could almost feel her own heart beating in her chest… believing he was about to tell her how she was just a friend for him.

And that surely wasn't something she was emotionally ready to hear.

"…I really should go-"

"It's important." He interjected, getting more anxious by the minute about her surely strange and unusual behavior.

"Shan, really, I-"

"It's about yesterday, about today." He blurted out, desperately trying to make eye contact with her and finally ready to confess his feelings.

"Please don't-"

"I need to explain to you… let me explain…"

_Please let me tell you how much I love you._

_Please don't let me hear you don't love me._

But their respective whishes didn't get granted as a 3rd voice piped up from behind the dirty diva, interrupting them.

"Ashley! Just the one and only dirty diva I was searching for!" Torrie cheerfully exclaimed, walking forward to stand just beside her… and causing Shannon to silently groan in protest.

"Tor… what's up?" The punk princess looked at her friend half confused and half grateful for the interruption.

"I have a surprise for you…" she beamed as if she had just won the lottery "…lookie-look!"

And with that introduction, non other than Matt Hardy made his appearance with a huge grin on his face.

"Surprise, surprise."

"…Matt!" She gasped at the sight of her ex-boyfriend and now close friend "What are you doing her?!"

"I'm officially back. No more appendix troubles for me." He chuckled, pulling her in a friendly hug.

"Aw, so glad to hear so!" She sincerely smiled.

Shannon watched the scene with a frown on his face… a definitely strange and unexpected reaction at the sight of one of his best friends.

Reaction called jealousy.

"And there he is, my buddy, the champ!" Matt exclaimed pulling Shannon in a hug as well "You made a great job out there, it's about time they gave you a belt."

"Thanks, man." He acknowledged the compliment with a nod, not liking one bit the weird feeling in his guts.

"So, seems like I've been missing a few things while I was here, huh?" The older Hardy commented as he placed an arm around Ashley's shoulder "You and Shan teaming up, new tag champions, your hair?" He concluded with a half confused look that made Ashley burst out with giggles.

"I thought it was time for a change." She innocently shrugged.

"It looks good on you," he approved "anyway we got some celebration to do tonight then! For our new champ and for my return… in truly NC style, of course. What do you say?" He grinned.

"I say that I'm totally in." She giggled "Torrie?"

"Of course." The Boise belle innocently smiled.

"Awesome." Matt concluded "So now… what about this haircut?" He repeated by leading the way to the catering zone by softly pushing the dirty diva's back.

Once they disappeared out of sigh, Torrie turned to Shannon with a triumphant smile on her face.

A smile that clearly said "Take this, you punk idiot."

And with that she entered the locker room, definitely satisfied of herself.

The Reject just stood there in mere disbelief… wondering what on earth had gone wrong.

* * *

So what's going to happen now? Will Shannon be finally able to explain himself or is it too late? Stay tuned for the **last** chappie!  
Also, check out my profile cause i added a **video** I made for this story! :D


	18. Don't Go Away

**"Pretty in Punk"  
**A Shannon/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Christal-R**, **Jasmine Delilah - Renesmee**, **.CMPunkluver.**, **AngelRose82** and **xAttitudex** for reviewing last chapter.

And a special **thanks** to everyone who reviewed during this whole year, added it to favorite/alerts... and especially for the ones of you who sticked around faithfully chapter after chapter! :) You're all awesome.

Here we go with the **last** chappie of this fic! It has been great writing it and i'm quite excited since this is the first long fic (about wrestling and in english) i finish :D Hope you enjoied the ride and that you're gonna like this last one as well.

OH! And as i mentioned before i already have a new idea for a** Shannon/Ashley** story so... stick around :D

**R&R  
**enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18  
"Don't Go Away"**

Back in the men's locker room, a much disappointed Shannon tossed a kneepad on the floor in frustration. A sight that obviously puzzled who witnessed the scene cause, after all, he had just won a title… what could he possibly be angry about?

Well no one could ever imagine that, but his mind was still set on the one and only dirty diva… and on what he thought was the proof that she regretted what had happened between them the previous night.

He was by now convinced that her odd behavior meant just one thing: she only saw him as a friend and clearly not interested in more. And as for tonight, not even that close of a friend anymore.

And he thought he hadn't felt so disappointed before in his whole life as right now, with all his hopeful expectations crushing down.

"Shan, what are you doing?!" Gregory Helms' voice called him back to reality as he peered inside the locker room "We're all waiting for you, man!"

"Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming." He distractedly nodded, quickly slipping on his torn blue jeans.

"Well hurry up, we don't want to make Matt wait."

And with that he was already gone again.

"Sure, how dare we." The Reject muttered, the surprising bitterness in his voice having nothing to do with his friend… but with jealousy for a certain diva indeed.

And so he rushed to get ready for a night that was promising to be miserable at best for him.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Tor, would you please hand me that black eyeliner?"

"Sure." The Boise belle gladly obliged, staring at her friend with an approving smile.

Such approval that, well, wasn't something usual for her when it came to the punk diva's style.

But tonight was a different story and it showed as, following Torrie's advice, Ashley finished to curl the short pink streaks in her hair that this way perfectly framed her face.

A black back-laced corset, dark blue tight jeans and a pair of black heeled boots completed her outfit.

"Wow Ash, you look ready to kill tonight!" Kelly complimented passing her by.

"Yeah," Eve echoed joining the young blonde on the door "planning on breaking hearts?"

The dirty diva giggled along "Maybe. Something like that." She playfully shrugged her shoulders.

"…Told you so." Torrie commented in a sing-song voice once the other two divas closed the door behind them "Matt is so going to fall for you all over again tonight."

"W…wait a minute," Michelle stopped in mid-action as she tied her long blonde hair in a high ponytail "what about you and Matt?" She asked in confusion.

"Nothing at all," the punk merely rolled her eyes "besides little miss Torrie here trying to play matchmaker… and failing."

"Tor." Michelle warned in an 'oh-not-this-again' way.

"What?" The blonde exclaimed in disbelief "We all agreed she need to move on from… from whatever is going on! And who better than Matt Hardy? I mean, I saw you two earlier… you still get along!"

"That's cause we're just friends." Ashley explained matter-of-factly "And that's the way things are going to stay."

"You said the same about Shannon and still…"

An awkward silence followed as she trailed off, receiving a glare from Michelle in meanwhile.

"Well," the all-American girl cleared her throat "I think there's nothing better to move on than a cool night out with your friends. New and old, guys and girls. Right?" She offered a smile.

"Yeah," the dirty blonde diva weakly smiled back.

"Alright," Torrie scoffed "but a little harmless flirt with Matt to show the loser what he's missing won't hurt. Trust me. I saw his face earlier and it was everything but indifferent. I'm just sayin'." She shrugged.

Michelle couldn't help but giggle at the last word.

"What?" The Boise native questioned.

"Nothing… you're just starting to speak like Gregory Helms." And with an innocent smile –and a wink in Ashley's direction- the athletic diva leaded the way out of the women's locker room.

The outraged expression on Torrie's face was enough to laugh at for a whole week as she stormed off after Michelle.

All by herself again, the punk diva cut the cheerful pretence and let out a sigh… instinctively taking her hand back in the jeans' pocket to feel the soft pattern of Shannon's bandana brushing against her fingertips.

She wasn't sure who Torrie was referring to with her last sentence, but she surely knew who her heart hoped she wasn't indifferent to.

Or better, who her heart had hoped.

This wasn't the time to hope, this was the time to forget.

And so she picked her purse up from the bench and followed her friends outside, trying to keep her own resolution in mind.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"And here come the ladies!" Matt announced with a happy grin once the trio reached the parking lot spot where they had previously agreed to meet.

"…Late as usual." Greg echoed, looking at Torrie.

"Shut up Helms, at least we take our time to shower." The blonde retorted with a fake smile.

"…Something going on here?" Matt inquired in curiosity, a playful smirk on his lips.

"No!" They both cried out at the same time… maybe a little too quickly for them to be believed, with identical shocked/disgusted expressions on their faces.

At this the others couldn't help but snicker and, amongst the giggles, Ashley instinctively searched for Shannon's eyes… only to realize, once she met his amused grin, that maybe she shouldn't have. So she immediately dropped her gaze on the concrete, leaving him to uncomfortably shift his weight from one foot to the other.

"Alright," the older Hardy nodded, oblivious of what had just passed "I think we have one more seat in our car if one of you girls wants to ride with us."

"YES!" Torrie immediately exclaimed with a new found good mood "She does!" She grinned pointing at a very much surprised Ashley who didn't have even time to protest… not that she would have found a plausible excuse in case, that was.

"Awesome!" Matt grinned as the Boise belle didn't waste time in pushing the punk diva towards him. "And for old times' sake I'll even let your ride shotgun." He offered placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Cool." She weakly smiled back, perfectly aware of Greg rolling his eyes in front of her and of… Shannon's somehow disappointed expression?

"Perfect!" Torrie approved with a triumphant smile, ably escaping Ashley's glares. "We'd better run and take our car now… later!"

And with that she linked arms with Michelle, literally dragging her away.

"Tor!" The latter urged in a low whisper once they left the others behind "What are you trying to do?!"

"…Trying to find our car so we can reach the club?" She innocently smiled.

Michelle rolled her eyes "You know what I'm talking about. And Ash clearly said she doesn't see Matt in that way anymore… so can you drop this… _this whatever_ you're doing?"

"'Chelle, I'm not trying to hook her up with Matt."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow "Cause either I'm hallucinating or you just threw her in his arms."

"That's just part of the plan."

"Plan… what plan?"

"To get her and Shannon together".

At this, as predictable, the life-loving diva abruptly stopped, causing Torrie to stop as well.

"Okay, now I think I'm surely hallucinating." She slowly said.

"Look, I know what I've always said and, trust me, I still think he's just a… _punk_."

"He'll be delighted." Michelle muttered under her breath.

"But I saw how Ash changed when he came along," she unwillingly admitted "you were right. His style's horrible and all those skulls and crossbones are awful, but I guess he could be the one for her." She concluded with a shrug.

"…And that's all great, really, but… uhm… are you forgetting what happened between them yesterday and today?"

Torrie shook her perfectly curly head.

"I've seen how he looked at her tonight. There has to be another explanation cause, believe me, the guy's definitely head over heels for her."

"So you…"

"Jealousy." She grinned "Always the best solution to make people open their eyes. Have you seen his face when Matt hugged her? Livid. That's not how someone who rejected her would look like."

Michelle acknowledged her words with a nod, thinking about what she had just said. "You know what Miss Wilson?" She began with a smirk "You're not that evil after all."

"Why, thank you very much." She playfully rolled her eyes "Now can we keep going? I don't want to miss what's going to happen."

"Sure thing… but didn't you mean to say that you can't wait to see your friend Greg again?"

"Oh shut up!"

**x—x—x—x—x**

In meanwhile the trip to the club was rather an awkward one with only Matt and Ashley's chat filling the car.

The other two superstars were sat behind in complete silence, both with their arms folded.

"What's up with these two?" Matt questioned shooting a conspiratorial smile in Ashley's direction "I expected some excitement at having me finally back!"

"Maybe if you two shut up for a second we could say something… not that I have anything to say at you two." The Hurricane rambled on.

The diva giggled at Matt's confused expression.

"He still doesn't like me, never mind. He hasn't gotten past that little accident yet."

"Oh… no way!" The older Hardy brother burst out with laughter "C'mon Greg!"

"I'd rather not remember that, thank you very much." He grumpily said.

"But that was like… 2 years ago, man! Shan, would you react like this if Ash rejected your drunk advances someday?" He insisted trying to prove his point… not aware of having just touched a nerve.

"She would probably reject me anyway, either drunk or not." Was the emotionless yet tense reply that followed… causing Ashley to suddenly find interest in her seatbelt.

Fortunately –or maybe not- the awkward silence was interrupted by Matt's cell phone, making the four of them startle at the same time.

…_Time has come and gone for words…_

"Shit!" Matt cursed "That's Jeff. Ash, do you mind?" He nodded towards his jeans' front pocket where the music was coming from.

"…Sure." She unsurely agreed, carefully trying to slip her fingers into the tight pocket… aware of having a pair of eyes glued on her from the backseat.

Or maybe two since Greg was the first one to speak.

"Looks like a cheap porno."

Matt laughed.

"That wasn't meant to be funny."

"No… I'm ticklish!" He explained still laughing and prompting the Hurricane to roll his eyes.

"Sorry." The punk diva mumbled, biting on her bottom lip… and making the mistake of lifting her eyes… almost freezing when she met Shannon's tightened jaw.

She had never seen him like that.

Luckily, in meanwhile she eventually succeeded in her task, handing the device to Matt.

"Finally." She weakly smiled.

"I wasn't minding that at all." He joked with a playful wink "…Ouch!" He then yelled, suddenly jumping up "Man, are you crazy?!"

"Sorry man, I had something in my shoe." The Reject lied with his best innocent smile, retrieving his foot after the powerful kick.

Yeah, jealousy sometimes is such a bitch…

**x—x—x—x—x**

Almost two hours later and the situation hadn't much changed. Besides the fact that the group was now gathered around a table at the club, Michelle and Torrie included.

Ashley was sat in between Michelle and Matt… and she could have sworn to catch Shannon sending daggers in their direction every time the older Hardy leaned closer to tell her something above the loud music.

Even though that, to her, didn't make any sense at all.

Who, on the other hand, was quite enjoying the sight was Torrie, not wasting time to exchange eloquent looks with Michelle.

"So," Matt began after taking another sip of his beer "what's new since I left? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever." He good heartedly smiled at the dirty diva.

"Yeah, you're making up for that now though." The Prince of Punk muttered gulping down another shot and being heard only by the ones closer to him.

…Including the Boise belle who, still with the same satisfied grin on her face, stood up and winked at Michelle.

"I love this song, let's go!"

The all-American girl immediately followed, rushing towards the dance floor with her.

"Have you seen how he reacts?!"

"I knooow!" The taller diva couldn't refrain from chuckle, her gaze still fixed on the table where she hoped something would happen soon.

Like Shannon suddenly jumping up and proclaiming his endless love for the dirty diva or something like that.

But the Reject at the moment was too busy sulking with jealousy.

"I know," Ashley giggled as Matt placed his arm on the back of her chair "but that's probably cause I left for China first."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. So how are things going?"

"Good." She smiled "Just enjoying the life on the road again, you know."

"And what about Paul? He likes it on Raw?"

"…You should ask him next time you go visit Jeff cause we're not together anymore." She revealed in a slightly lower tone, keeping her eyes on her half empty glass.

Shannon's grip instinctively tightened around his own glass, prompting Greg to roll his eyes.

"You're this close to shutter it into pieces."

But he was completely ignored as the recollection of the previous night rushed over the punk all over again… getting worse when Matt's hand touched hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The latter sympathetically said.

"It's okay," she weakly smiled "I'm past that now."

"Good to hear. So is there a new special someone?" He inquired with half a smirk "Maybe someone of the blue roster?"

She slightly blushed, clearing her throat before speaking up again.

"No, nobody." She lied in almost a whisper, not daring to lift her eyes on Shannon in fear of giving in all over again.

Though that wasn't quite necessary since the Reject sprinted up as soon as she finished the sentence, causing the other two guys to look at him in confusion.

"I-I'm going to dance." He announced totally out of the blue.

"Shan… since when on earth you can dance?!" Matt asked with a classic 'WTF?!' look on his face.

"I can't but that's not the point, is it?! Stop acting like you know everything cause you clearly don't." He bitterly replied before storming off, not without one last glare back at the table.

"Dude, that doesn't make any sense." The older Hardy brother commented.

"Never mind, trust me." Greg shook his head.

"…I'll go to the ladies room." Ashley unsurely excused herself and left the table without lifting her gaze up.

"…Okay, what the hell is going on here?"

Greg huffed "They kinda like each other."

"Kinda?"

"More like big time."

"Oh." Matt's lips curved upwards at the revelation "Shan and Ash huh? I would have never guessed."

"Tell me about it." The Hurricane muttered before raising an eyebrow at his best friend "Wait a minute man… you're okay with that?"

"Of course, they're two of the most important persons in my life." He chuckled "Why shouldn't I?"

"Well you know…" He trailed off matter-of-factly.

"But that was years ago!" He laughed "You know she's just one of my best friends now."

"…"

"Wait, does Shannon think I still care for her in an other way?"

"…Not exactly. I mean, no he didn't. But I _kinda_ told him you would be pissed to know this for the past two months." He unsurely admitted.

"Greg! But why would you do that?"

"Ah, never mind. I just thought you still cared." He shrugged.

"So you think that's the reason of such… tension? Cause, honestly, they don't seem all over each other at the moment."

"Yeah… last thing I know they were all buddy buddy until the other day."

"Then I came…"

"Yeah." He bit on his bottom lip, feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh. We gotta do something about this then."

"…Actually I think that might not be necessary." Greg mused, nodding with his head past Matt… where, returning from the bathroom, a certain blonde diva was walking towards the self proclaimed Prince of Punk, sat alone at the counter.

Matt turned his head in said direction, before facing his best bud again.

"Let's hope so. Oh and by the way…" And with that he smacked the back of the hurricane's head.

"HEY! What was that for?!"

"For keeping telling Shan bullshit while I was away, that's why." He rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, everyone wants to play matchmaker here." He protested in a mutter, folding his arms on his chest.

"Just pray there's a way to solve this and shut up." He muttered back.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Ashley unsurely walked to the spot where Shannon was sat, his head low on another bottle of beer. She stopped just behind him and glanced around her… trying to find the strength to do whatever she was going to.

She had no idea why she had followed him –besides being in love with the guy, of course!- but there just was something about his little scene that had given her new hope… either she was ready to admit it to herself or not.

And when her gaze unexpectedly stopped on Michelle and Torrie, both giving her a 'thumbs up' from their spot on the dance floor, she couldn't help but playfully roll her eyes.

_At least I have a personal cheerleaders squad to pick up the pieces. _She thought before finally advancing and jumping up on the stool next to his.

"Dance floor was too crowded for ya?" She went for the casual approach, slightly smiling at him.

He remained silent for a moment, not daring to look up in her eyes… he knew too well that from the exactly moment he would do so, he was going to be lost. And he didn't wish to make a fool out of himself before her. At least not more than what he already did during the course of the night.

"You know I'm a horrible dancer." He eventually replied.

"True enough." She nodded "But I remember the two of us being horrible dancers together the night I returned." She smiled at the memory.

His lips curved upwards too… but only for a brief moment until they turned into a bitter smile.

"Why don't cha go and dance with _Matty_, then?"

"…And why should I?" She asked genuinely puzzled, both by his words and his hostile tone.

"Yeah, why should you." He echoed shaking his head "Like we both don't know. Why are you here anyway? Matt had to go to the bathroom in meanwhile? You can get back to him, I don't need pity."

"Shan, I don't get what Matt's gotta do with it." She honestly said "I… I just thought you were looking rather… _odd_, and… never mind, I should have never come here, you're right."

She was ready to hop down and disappear, her hopes crushed down all over again, when he interrupted her self-cursing train of thoughts.

"So it's Matt, huh?" He tried to maintain a casual tone, but he clenched the bottle tighter "You could have told me _before_. There was no need of kiss and run. After all he was there first, right? Matt always comes first."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"You got some nerve to talk of _kiss and run_… you! And, again, what on earth has Matt to do with… with you being an ass to me right now?!" She took a moment to swallow down, forcing herself to not blow her composure "Look, I understand that you may not like me as I… as I thought you did, but after all this time I thought we could have been friends anyway. I thought you cared enough to tell me in my face yesterday was a mistake."

And with that, after having finally uttered the stinging words and not being able to control herself anymore, she jumped down and quickened her pace, a first tear already making its way down her cheek.

And –finally- this seemed enough to wake the Prince of Punk up. He jerked his head up again, eyes widened by the surprising words.

"Wait a minute… Ash, wait!" He called out, rushing after her "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please Shannon," she scoffed turning to face him and wiping the few tears with the back of her hand "weren't we friends?"

"…Of course." He lowly replied.

"I thought we had something special…"

"We did." He firmly confirmed.

"Then I expected you to tell me if you didn't like me back. Yesterday… the kiss… there was no need in doing that just to make me feel less of the mess than I was last night."

He looked at her in confusion for a few seconds before finding his voice again.

"Ash, I didn't kiss you just for making you feel better about Paul." He slowly said "I kissed you cause I was waiting to do so for so many weeks… probably from the very night we danced together." He revealed.

She bitterly smiled "Yeah, sure… then you go and disappear into nothing… without giving me any stupid pretence of an explanation. And then when you finally show up you act like an ass to me and Matt… like I did something to deserve such treatment. Besides being an idiot all over again, that is." She rolled her eyes, starting to walk again with him following right behind her.

"I showed up and tried to explain to you what happened. I tried to talk to you all night long, didn't I?" He asked back "But you were too busy walking away from me at any chance you got… and then of course I got why, cause he was back in meanwhile, wasn't he? So bye bye Shanny… you can go back in the shadows as usual. No one care for you, after all. Not before Matt, Jeff or Shane."

"Mention another time this Matt bullshit and I swear I'll smack you upside the head." She rolled her eyes, even though he was obviously facing her back as they exited in the cool air of the night. "I know I avoided you tonight, at the arena… but Matt has nothing to do with it." She said almost in a whisper, bracing herself in the cold wind. "I… I just didn't want to hear you saying that you and I are not meant to be… that it was a mistake… that we can't be more than friends."

He paralyzed at this, and surely not for the sudden cold.

She stopped too, continuing her confession.

"I know I was a coward, but… that's just the truth." She helplessly shrugged. "So… I'm sorry if I run away every time you got closer tonight, I… I guess I wasn't ready to hear you telling me all that. But now it's all obvious, of course," she bitterly chuckled "and I've made an idiot out of myself once again so if you excuse me I'll go and bury myself in a corner now."

But his hand was faster than her feet and he softly seized her wrist, preventing her to walk away on him once again.

"No, don't go away."

And finally his voice was soft… nothing like what it had been the whole after-show night.

"…Why?" She chocked out.

"Cause you got it all wrong, Ash." He sweetly said, making her turn so she could read the truth in his eyes. "I don't think that _at all_. Hell, I love you Ash. I do. Don't ask me exactly when it happened cause I have no idea," he chuckled "but I do. I know I do. Somewhere along the line I fell for you, head over heels, and last night… last night was just the most perfect moment ever. I wanted it with every single cell in my body. And I would be a fool if I regretted that kiss cause I never felt better in my whole life… like tonight with winning the title and all, yeah it was amazing… but cause you were there with me, next to me, in my arms. That's what makes my days special. That's what has made every single day of these past months special… you, in my life."

She was, as predictable, too shocked for words… so she was just able to mutter a feeble "But then… why…"

He chuckled, taking her hands in his. "It's a long story… a long messed up story. I was ready to run to you as first thing in the morning… but then Greg told me he and Torrie arranged things differently with the cars while I was still asleep. And, trust me, I would have gladly killed him on the spot. So I tried to call you… but, believe it or not, dead battery. And I forgot the charger at the last hotel… I know, I suck."

She lightly smiled at the explanation as he rolled his eyes.

"That explains why you didn't return my messages or my calls." She commented in a low voice.

"Basically." He nodded "And Greg's cell was all fucked up cause apparently Torrie's rat… dog, I mean dog, peed on it. Then of course we jumped in the car to reach you as soon as possible… and I got a speed ticket. And a nasty story with a policeman wondering if I was really a guy or a transvestite… yeah, I know" he rolled his eyes as she laughed "don't even ask. Cause I'm sure Greg can't wait to tell you all the details himself."

"Aw, poor you."

"And that's why I disappeared into nothing" he quoted her own words "and I'm so sorry for that. I couldn't wait to see you… I was going to ask you out tonight. Officially." He revealed with a smile "But… but I understand, I mean, I can't blame you for your reaction or if now you don't--"

"Shh." She hushed him "It's alright, I got it now. It was all a… huge, gigantic misunderstanding."

"That sounds like the understatement of the century, though." He pointed out making her giggle.

"Yeah, I know… but all's well what ends well, right?"

"…It depends on what you mean as _well_."

"Hmm… something like this…" She whispered, closing the small gap separating them and softly pressing her lips against his… in a kiss that was immediately welcomed and responded to.

"I love you too, Shan." She sweetly said, their foreheads touching as a smile curved his lips, finally sighing in contentment.

His arms enclosed her body as his hands rested on her lower back… when they connected with something… something rather _soft_.

"What's that?" He questioned with an amused look, holding the famous bandana in his hand.

"Oooh _that_," she giggled "I guess it's time for it to come back on its rightful place, right?"

"I totally think so babygirl" He beamed, tying the skull-printed item around her wrist "Back where it belongs."

"Exactly." She smiled back, launching her arms around his neck again as a new long kiss was shared… until someone cleared his throat right behind them.

"Can you _punks_ go making out somewhere else than against my car?"

"Matt!" She exclaimed with a laugh, blushing as they pulled apart.

"Hey man…" the Reject unsurely said.

"Guys… I really have no words." He slowly shook his head "I mean… Shan, we've been friends for our whole lives… and… what can I say, I'm disappointed." The dirty blond superstar swallowed hard, getting ready for what was coming "From what I've just been told you two needed months to hook up and then when it finally happens you make out in a parking lot as two teenagers? And against my car I may add?!"

The two punks exchanged a confused/amused look.

"Jeez, go and get a room!" He concluded, throwing his car's keys at the self proclaimed Prince of Punk who took them in mid air with a sharp movement.

"You idiot, you were killing me." The latter commented with a roll of eyes as Ashley giggled at his side.

"C'mon man, you really thought I was against this relationship? I couldn't have been happier!" He smiled, opening his arms to share a man-hug with one of his best friends.

"Blame Greg." He muttered rolling his eyes again.

"Oh don't worry, I already took care of that." He grinned.

"Cool." Ashley giggled.

"You'll take good care of my former dirty diva then, huh?" The older Hardy brother questioned.

"Dude, like you need to ask that." Shannon replied placing his arm around her shoulders "And for your information, she's not dirty diva, she's _my punk princess_ now." He sheepishly grinned.

"Possessive, aren't we?" Matt joked with a playful roll of his eyes "Well what are you expecting? Go."

"…You're really letting us borrow your car?" She asked.

"Of course. We don't want to look at the two of you making out at our table for the rest of the night… and by the way… Michelle kinda offered me a ride. So I guess I'll just live with Torrie and Greg's bickering all the way back."

"Oooh, good luck with that." She giggled, giving him a friendly hug "Thanks Matt."

"Anytime kids, and now go go go!" He grinned as the two gladly obliged, sharing an amused smile before rushing inside the four wheeled vehicle.

_**Xx **__**20 minutes later – at the hotel xX**_

"I still can't believe it," Shannon admitted with a smile as the two advanced in one of the corridors hand in hand "it all seems too good to be true."

"Oh you'd better believe it, punk boy." The dirty diva smiled back, holding his hand tighter.

"And by the way, I'm sorry for all the Matt crap I said before… I don't know what it got to me."

"Aw don't worry," she reassured him "actually I like the jealous version of you." She half smirked.

"Well I hope I won't need to show it too often…"

"Who knows." She innocently shrugged.

"Oh well, in case I'll just need to punch whoever wants to hit on my girlfriend right in the nose like I did yesterday to Paul."

"Sounds like a plan to me." She laughed.

"Cool." He grinned "And that's my door, wanna come inside for a bit?"

"_For a bit_ only?" She smirked "Baby in case you haven't realized it I'm not going anywhere… so nobody can switch cars or pee on cell phones or whatever while you're asleep. I need to find you right beside me tomorrow morning."

"Ooh I like the way you think." He smirked back.

"I thought so." She giggled, leaning in for another kiss before they entered the room.

_**3 months later**_

"Change that."

_Click._

"Again."

_Click._

"Again."

"For heaven's sake Torrie, this is not your car… let us hear whatever music we want to!" Greg –and who else?!- eventually snapped from where he sat next to her on the backseat.

"Neither it's yours." She promptly retorted "And Ashley loves me so she doesn't want my ears to explode with this _rock obscenity_."

"And I've known Shannon for his whole life so he surely doesn't want me to commit suicide over this _pop crap_, right?"

And with that both hopefully gazed before them… but the two punks just shared an amused smile between themselves, ignoring their friends' protests.

"Guys, try to behave." The Reject eventually spoke up.

"Yeah, you must have gotten used to each other's company in meanwhile". Ashley echoed.

"I would never get used to _such_ company." Torrie muttered folding her arms.

"Someone please remind me why she's coming to North Carolina with us." The Hurricane helplessly rolled his eyes.

"She's going to get a tattoo, you know that." The dirty diva repeated for the 3rd time in a few hours with a giggle. Surely there wasn't time to get bored with those two. Not that she and Shannon would ever get bored together… of course.

"Yeah, and what are you going to get, a dog on your heart?" He sarcastically asked eying the Boise belle sideways.

"I haven't decided yet." She coldly said narrowing her eyes.

"But that was an option." Shannon jumped in with an amused smirk.

"Oh God." Was Greg's comment.

"…Not on my heart! I was thinking of my ankle!" Torrie corrected him "And you stop judging my tattoos… you… you _egocentric idiot_ who has his own surname tattooed on his back!" She rolled her eyes at his seat-partner.

"There's a meaning behind my tattoo, you… _snob_." He retorted.

"…Guys!" Ashley interjected as her friend was already opening her mouth again "What about some more music?" She forced a smile, turning up the volume.

"Oh, I like that." Greg approved as a fast paced Nickelback song started.

"No way, change that." _You-guessed-who_ disagreed.

"You know what?" Shannon grinned "My car my music… so I officially ask my girlfriend to choose whatever she wants to listen to. And you two better shut up. _Both _of you."

"_Finally_." The punk princess mouthed leaning forward to change the radio station once again and winking at her boyfriend in the process.

And after a few moments of scanning she paused on the one she had opted for with a huge smile on her face.

"Oooh I like that song!" She exclaimed as Dani California's notes by Red Hot Chili Peppers filled the car.

"Really? I love that too." The self proclaimed Prince of Punk echoed with a huge smile as they locked eyes, and there he went singing along, lightly resting his right hand on her knee as his favorite part kicked in.

And she most willingly placed her hand on his, happily giggling.

"_She's my princess I'm her prince."_


End file.
